The Banishing Act
by Blackkitten23
Summary: The council takes advantage of Sarutobi's death and banish Naruto after he brings Tsunade back. You would think he'd get captured the second he steps through the gates, but he manages to pull a vanishing act and get away. So where is he? – Yaoi Boy X Boy - multiple Crossovers
1. The Banishment, The Witch and The List

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\\\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Paring: Naruto x ?**

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't believe it! They banish me?! I bring Grandma Tsunade back to be the fifth hokage and they banish me! ... oh well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, it was only a matter of time ... I'm glad I hid some supplies and a change of clothes in case something like this happened" said Naruto as he ran as fast as he could away from the village and towards his hidden things.

Naruto suddenly stopped when he sensed people coming "two people coming from Konoha ... feels like, Torune and Fu, Danzo's ROOT anbu and two people coming from the opposite direction ... feels like ... shit, it's Itachi and Kisame, damn I can't fool these guys with clones" he summoned a clone "go get my supplies" the clone nodded and left.

Naruto sat in a clearing and waited. He knew trying to out run these guys was a dumb idea. His best bet was to get them to confront each other and if his plan worked, they might just turn on each other and give him a chance to escape.

A kunai flew by and grazed his arm "found you, you're coming with us brat" said Kisame as he and Itachi entered the clearing

"Wrong, the kyuubi vessel is to come with us" said Torune as he and Fu entered the clearing.

"of course he would want Naruto ... a fight it is then" said Itachi

"HOLD IT!" they all look at Naruto "it wouldn't be a good idea to fight. After all a big fight will bring unwanted attention and that's something you don't need. Especially you two, Itachi, Kisame, Konoha might not give two shits about me, but do you think they will let those bounties on your heads slip through their greedy fingers and Torune, Fu the walking mummy does not need you to be seen. It might expose some things that he does not want exposed" the four ninja lower their weapons. Naruto, surprisingly, was right and clearly knows more then he lets on "so how about a contest of sorts instead, the one who wins I will go with and cause no trouble"

The ninja look at each and Kisame says "alright you have our attention brat, what's the contest?"

Naruto mentally smirks as he sensed that his clone got the supplies and was coming back "if I'm going to be brainwashed and turned into a mindless weapon I would want drop dead gorgeous partner, trust me, it will make the brainwashing easier, or if I'm going to be killed as a sacrifice … well, what more could a guy ask for than to have a sexy executioner ... so the contest is ... who's hotter, Itachi" holds up a series of pictures of a naked Itachi "or Torune" he holds up a series of pictures of a naked Torune. Torune and Itachi's jaws drop "so, who would like to help judge?"

"ME!" said Kisame and Fu

Naruto, Fu and Kisame sat in a circle and laid out the pictures.

"Damn brat, these pictures are good!" smirked Kisame

Fu said "I agree, but how did you get them? Wow, I didn't know about this birthmark-"

*BANG*BAM*

Naruto looked up and saw Kisame and Fu out cold on the ground. Standing over them were two very pissed off ninja, Itachi and Torune.

Itachi grabbed Naruto by the throat and slammed him up against a tree "who gave you those pictures?" hissed the Uchiha and Torune had his poisonous insects inch closer to Naruto, urging the blonde to answer the question.

"I took the pictures-" Itachi applied some pressure to Naruto's throat making him gag as a silent warning to tell the truth, but Naruto was looking past Itachi's shoulder "Hey, those are mine!" Itachi and Torune spun around and their killer intent went through the roof when they saw their partners cramming the pictures into their pockets.

The two infuriated ninja forgot about Naruto for the moment in favor of beating the living daylights out of their partners.

Once the beating was over they a heard someone give them a wolf whistle. They turned and saw Naruto smirking at them "that was the hottest thing I've ever seen"

"a clone? But I didn't sense any chakra. When did he make you?" asked Torune

The clone shrugged "boss made me when he sensed you guys coming"

Itachi raised an eyebrow "he sensed us coming?"

"just because he walked like a deadlast and squawked like a deadlast, doesn't mean he was a deadlast. Deceit, after all, is a ninja's greatest weapon, right? Wait, you guys know this concept better than anyone, especially with what really happened _before_ the Uchiha massacre … what's the phrase I'm looking for … ah yes, coup da ta, and tell me Torune did that brainwashing really take effect or did the old man help you fight it"

The thought that crossed both their minds was (shit! He knows we're spies!)

The clone grinned "you two are the cutest spies, well the boss is safe now so I better go"

*poof*

Itachi and Torune looked at each other and then at their bloody and bruised partners.

"I'll erase their memories with my sharingan, but we should think of a believable story" said as he started to erase Kisame and Fu's memories.

Torune started gathering all of the pictures "we could say we did find Naruto, but he tapped into the nine tails power and released a blast of power and got away ... my insects could protect me"

Itachi nodded as he finished destroying Kisame and Fu's memories "Susanoo could protect me, but Kisame and Fu don't have protection which why they would get so badly injured ... do you have all of those pictures?" Torune nodded "good, lets burn them"

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere on the border between Fire and Wind was our favorite blonde.

"I may not be a seal master, but I learned enough from Jiji's library to make a teleport seal" Naruto became sad at the thought of his beloved grandfather figure who only recently passed away during the Sand and Sound invasion. Naruto shook his head "No time for moping, I should get moving" he took out some ink from the supply scroll and made a storage seal on his wrist and put the scroll into it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya slipped back into Konoha with a smile on his face "I can't wait, I can finally get start training Naruto" he slipped into the hokage's office "hey Tsunade, is Naruto ready to start- ... Tsunade why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"he's gone, Jiraiya, he's gone" wailed Tsunade as tears streamed down her face.

"who's gone? Tsunade calm down and tell me what happened."

The blonde took a deep breath to steady herself "When I got back I went to heal Sasuke and Rock Lee like I promised, but while I was gone the council set up Naruto. They found a loophole and called a vote, 12 to 1, they all voted against me and banished my baby" Tsunade started crying again.

"What! Those fucking bastards! ... Oh no that means his name was removed from the Toad contract! Gamabunta isn't going to be happy! Tsunade, it's ok, don't cry, I will find him, ok. So don't worry" with that Jiraiya left to find Naruto ... hopefully before someone else does.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto traveled until he came to a swamp half way between Leaf and Sand. He stopped on a boulder and pulled out the green scroll labeled 'Supplies' from the seal on his wrist. He unsealed some food from the scroll and ate it.

"I can't be found again ... hell, it was only luck I got away from Itachi and the others" he said while eating. He removed the scroll and took out a long sleeved black muscle shirt, pair of dark brown steel toed combat boots, a pair of dark brown gloves and a pair of dark brown cargo pants. He put the scroll away and put on the clothes. He took off Tsunade's necklace and wrapped it around his wrist and hid it with the cuff of the glove. Then he burned his old clothes and dumped the ashes into the water.

"who are you and what are you doing in my swamp, boy?"

Naruto spun around and came face to face with a sexy full figured woman with long black hair and deep tanned skin wearing a short red dress "I'm sorry I didn't know anyone lived here. I'll just leave-"

The woman saw the ashes in the water and screamed "HOW DARE YOU THROW THINGS INTO MY SWAMP! THIS PLACE IS DELICATE! ONE WRONG MOVE COULD DESTROY A POTION!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow (Potion? This woman is a little crazy and why didn't I sense her? Well, crazy or not I should make it up to her.) "please calm down. I honestly didn't know anyone lived here. Is there something I can do for you to make it up to you?"

The woman considered Naruto's offer and nodded "there is something you can do, follow me."

Naruto followed the woman to a run down cottage and they went inside. The place was even creepier inside. There were shelves filled with things like skulls, shrunken heads and bottles that contained organs, teeth, animal parts, and a dead baby.

The woman pulled out some paper and started writing "you will go to each of these places and find the items listed and don't try to mix things up, scales from one place or species are not the same as another and take this" she gave him a video camera "you'll need it to get the item 'pics' which is Yaoi footage, but I wrote it as 'pics' so no will think you're a pervert. You have three months per place"

She gave Naruto the papers "oooook, that would be considered inappropriate for any other eleven year old, but I'm not a normal 11 year old ... no problem I'll find them, you have my word"

"that's good, how about we shake on it" Naruto shook her hand and twitched when he felt a spark of static. He didn't see the woman smirk at that.

He looked through the papers "I don't know where these places are, how do I get there?"

"like this" she snapped her fingers and a white spiraling vortex opened up. Naruto screamed as he was sucked up into the vortex and sent hurtling to some unknown destination.


	2. A Ninja in Middle Earth

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

** (**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Last Time:**

He looked through the papers "I don't know where these places are, how do I get there?"

"like this" she snapped her fingers and a white spiraling vortex opened up. Naruto screamed as he was sucked up into the vortex and sent hurtling to some unknown destination.

XXXXXXXXXX

The portal opened up and Naruto smashed painfully into the hard ground. He tried desperately to pick himself up get to the vortex, but it closed before he could get there.

"fuck, didn't see that coming ... I guess I have no choice, I better get started" he made a quick fire since it was almost night.

Naruto looked at the papers in the fire light and noticed a notation that wasn't there before:

* * *

ok boy, place any of the items on the papers and they will be transported back to me. Once you've completed getting all the items the vortex will reappear and take you to the next place, but I gave you something else too. Something that will make sure you keep your word, a curse. Look at your right hand and you'll see a black mark in the shape of a spider. As your dead line for gathering items comes closer, you will see the spider move up your arm, if it reaches your heart your time runs out and the curse will kill you.

* * *

/AC: the storage seal is on Naruto's right wrist and the curse mark is on his right hand and Tsunade's necklace is wrapped around his left wrist\

Narutoi ripped off his glove and saw a black spider mark on his hand "dammit, well I better get moving ... what do I have to get?"

**List**

* * *

Destination 1: Middle-Earth

Items:

1 warg – dead

1 nazgol – dead

rope made from elves

giant spider thread

pics

* * *

"great, I have no idea what these things are, it's nighttime and – what the hell happened to my face!?" Naruto caught a glimpse of his reflection in a puddle of water and did a double take. His whisker marks were gone, he had silver streaks in his hair and he was taller.

"could something have happened when I was sent here-" he was cut off by a child's scream for help "fuck it, I'll worry later"

Naruto ran in the direction of the scream and saw two kids, a 7-8 year old girl and a boy about his age, on a horse and they were being attacked by two savage looking men. Naruto charged forward and sent a kunai flying. The kunai pierced the savage man's neck killing him instantly. The second savage man gave an enraged yell at seeing his comrade die and ran at Naruto with an axe. The man swung the axe trying to cleave Naruto in half, but the ninja jumped over the swing and kicked the man. The kick was so hard he went flying into a tree and was knocked out cold.

" are you two alright? wait, you shouldn't travel in the dark" said Naruto

"we don't have time to stop we have to hurry" said the boy.

Naruto sighed and nodded "Fine then, tell me where you're going and I'll help you get there" the ninja jumped onto the horse and took the reins.

"we're going to Edoras" said the girl as she pointed the way.

Naruto nodded and steered the horse in that direction. He noticed his clothes were completely different from theirs so he did a quick henge to change his appearance so he didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Thankfully it was too dark and by this time the two kids were too tired to notice his change of attire.

After traveling for a few hours they came to a village with a castle. Naruto saw a valley littered with pretty white flowers and two men standing in it. One man in fancy clothes and the other wore all white and held a white staff. He helped the little girl down and tried to help the boy, but the boy slapped his hand away and got off by himself. The boy went over to the man dressed in fancy clothes and started talking to him.

The girl shook her head "please don't take anything my brother does personally. He's just worried about Mama. I'm Freda and my brother is Eothain, who are you?"

Naruto smiled "my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Freda giggled "that's a weird name"

Naruto chuckled "yes it is, come on, let's go inside"

XXXXXXXXXX

The man in fancy clothes was King Theoden and the man in white robes was called Gandalf. There was also a man named Aragorn, an elf named Legolas and a dwarf named Gimli. Naruto sat next to Freda in the fresh clothes the woman named Eowyn gave them and ate the food they were given as he listened to the other people speak.

"you must ride out and meet him. Draw him away from your women and children" said Gandalf to the king

"I know what you want me to do, but I won't risk open war on my people" said the bonehead- I mean king.

Naruto frowned as he sipped on the soup (I think I get what's going on, but how should I help? I know, I'll send a bunch of Shadow Clones to these places like Mordor, Gondor, Isenguard and while my clones are helping fight this Saruman and Sauron I'll have them look for these items ... but first some clones should scout up ahead on the way to this Helm's Deep)

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade almost jumped out of her seat when Jiraiya came through the window "where is he? Did you find him? Is he alright? Come on tell me dammit!" she grabbed the toad sage by the collar and started shaking him violently.

"I *shake* would *shake* if *shake* you *shake* stopped sha-*shake*-king me" Tsunade let go of him "Tsunade I need you to listen to everything I say first before you start to worry, ok?" the fifth hokage nodded and sat down "I followed Naruto's trail for a few miles and found this in a clearing" he pulled out a scrap of orange fabric that had blood on it and a scrap of black fabric that had a piece of a red cloud.

Tsunade paled "the Akatsuki have my grandson"

Jiraiya shook his head "no I already checked with Itachi. The Akatsuki don't have Naruto. Itachi said he and his partner confronted Naruto, but he got away"

The hokage was so relieved "is he ok? How did he get away?"

The toad sage blinked "errr I'm not sure, Itachi was a little vague about how he slipped past them, but he says Naruto was fine. When he told me that I expanded my search and I did find his trail again, but I followed it to a swamp and lost it"

"you lost him" said Tsunade in a frighteningly sweet tone.

Jiraiya broke out in a cold sweat "don't worry I have my entire network out looking for him, but what do we do when we find him? Is there a way to reverse the banishment?"

Tsunade frowned "the only way is to have everyone agree that it should be reversed"

Jiraiya sighed "then there's really only one option ... we have to tell them about Naruto's heritage"

Tsunade almost looked scared "but what if they force him into some breeding program a-and if he finds out that I'm his grandma and I wasn't there for him h-he'll hate me"

"I doubt he will when you tell him the truth, that an anbu came and told us that he died after the sealing. If it wasn't for our chance meeting during the exams we'd still believe he was dead. Besides you're the hokage now, they can't force him to breed with you watching him"

Tsunade nodded "you're right ... it will be the first time I told anyone" *knock*knock* "come in"

XXXXXXXXXX

"why have you summoned us here, hokage-sama?" asked a civilian council member.

"I want to tell you all who it was you banished. You banished the child of Minato Namkaze and Kushina Uzumaki" said Tsunade who smirked at the pale frightened faces of the council members.

"Hokage-sama, you must be joking Naruto was just a demon not someone important" said a worried Hyuga clan head.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! You are wrong, Naruto is his child and it gets more interesting ... years ago I fell in love with a young man named Dan Sarutobi, but as you all now Dan was killed. What I never told anyone is that a week after Dan's death I found out that I was pregnant. Jiraiya helped me and I gave birth to a boy, but I knew I couldn't care for him properly cause I was a child myself, so Jiraiya gave him to a nearby orphanage ... my son's name was Minato. That's right, Naruto is my grandson"

The entire council froze, they banished the last Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze and that person is related to all five hokages. They fucked up big time!

XXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto found out where this Helm's Deep was he sent six clones to scout ahead.

Clone A looked over a cliff and saw and weird deformed pointy eared green thing sitting on a huge hyena/dog like creature. Clone B saw more of these creatures a few peaks over.

Clone A frowned "this is bad, it looks like they're going to ambush the people traveling to Helm's Deep"

The clones slipped down from the peak and quietly snuck behind the green thing and killed it, but the creature it was riding lashed out with it's long sharp claws and dispelled one clone.

XXXXXXXXXX

(an ambush! this is bad, I should go help) Naruto tried to slip into the forest, but he was caught by Aragorn.

"you shouldn't go off by yourself" he said

Naruto quickly racked his brains for a way out and he got an idea "but I really need to go sir, you see she guilted me into eating her cooking"Naruto held his stomach with one hand as he pointed at Eowyn who was trying to get people to eat her soup.

Aragorn cringed "your a brave boy, go on, but don't go to far or take to long" Naruto nodded and darted into the trees where he made a shadow clone and switched places with it before heading out to take care of the enemy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reached the battle and saw half of the creatures were dead, but only one clone was left. He paired up with the clone and created a spiraling ball "Rasengan" he slammed the ball into the nearest creature killing it and the three behind it instantly.

Naruto ducked an arrow and made ten more clones. He just barely dodged a set of claws before stabbing the huge furry creature in the throat. It took an hour to finish them off.

The blonde ninja saw that one green thing was still barely alive and he grabbed him "I have a question, what are you?"

"an orc" hissed a perplexed half dead orc

"oooh and what's this?" the blonde pointed at the hyena/dog.

"a warg ..." the orc died

Naruto gave each creature a proper burial except one warg. Yes, they were going to attack innocent people, but that doesn't mean they should be left to rot.

He grinned "yes a warg, just what I need" he took out the papers and pressed them against the warg's fur. The warg instantly disappeared that item was crossed off the list. He sent the remaining clones to continue scouting up ahead.

"I may as well wait until the party comes closer ... guess I'll take this chance to see what's going on with fluffy" he crossed his legs and slipped into a meditative state.

**Naruto's Mind**

"well that was a lot easier than last time ... hey Fox" he was met with silence as he navigated the sewer. When he made it to the cage doors he saw a weird light. The light came closer and landed in front of Naruto. The blonde hesitated a moment before picking it up, but once he held it in his hands a flurry of memories flooded his mind.

A man named Madara Uchiha forcing him to look into his eyes ...

Waking up in a cage and not knowing why he was there ...

Being dragged into another cage ...

And the red eye again ...

Naruto felt bad for Kyuubi. He had no clue he had a life like that, but if these were fluffy's memories, where was Kyuubi?

He heard something snap and the cage door opened with a strong gust of wind, which threw Naruto out of his mind.

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto jerked awake "whoa, what was that?!" He felt something soft touch his hand and glance down. It was a little red fox and his energy was familiar ... it was Kyuubi!

"ummm Kyuubi?" he said as he picked up the fox, but there only response he got was a few excited yips and a wagging tail making the blonde chuckle "ok I never thought I would call you cute until now. How about I call you Kyu" the fluffy fox yipped happily "you like that huh, then Kyu it is ... what's wrong Kyu?"

The fox growled at Naruto's shoulder and pawed at the fabric. Naruto pulled his shirt collar down a little and saw the spider mark perched on his collarbone. Naruto paled, he hasn't even been there for a week let alone three months, should it be that far already? Did that witch lie about the deadline?


	3. Unseen Assistance

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Last Time:**

The fox growled at Naruto's shoulder and pawed at the fabric. Naruto pulled his shirt collar down a little and saw the spider mark perched on his collarbone. Naruto paled, he hasn't even been there for a week let alone three months, should it be that far already? Did that witch lie about the deadline?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's moment of dread was broken when he sensed many people heading towards him and quickly got ready to swap places with his clone. His clone broke away for a second and headed to Naruto. He dispelled his clone and slipped back into the crowd with Kyu on his shoulder.

"hi Naruto" the ninja turned and saw Freda coming over to him "who's this little guy? He's cute" squealed the girl as Kyu yipped and licked her hand.

"his name is Kyu" said Naruto

"hi Kyu"

Naruto could see that Freda seemed sad about something "something wrong Freda?"

"they say a war is coming and everyone will have to fight ... even my brother"

Naruto frowned then grinned "don't worry, I'll watch out for your brother"

Freda smiled "thank you Naruto ... there's Helm's Deep ... and Mama!" Freda and her brother ran into the stone castle and hugged their mother.

Naruto smiled at the family, but then became worried about the spider mark "I want to help, but how much time do I have left?" Kyu yipped and Naruto chuckled "you're right, I shouldn't worry, I have clones in Gondor, Isenguard and Mordor so hopefully we can find everything and help"

XXXXXXXXXX

"SHIT! THAT'S A LOT OF ORCS!" yelled one of the 10 clones that were in Isenguard.

"yeah, but what should we do to warn the people of Rohan? It would look a little weird if we contacted them from here" pondered another clone.

"the clones in Gondor should do it" said another clone

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep in a hidden cave near Gondor ...

"Saruman is attacking Rohan. Theoden and his people fled to Helm's Deep" said one of two men looking over a map

Naruto's clones snuck into the keep for messenger birds and wrote out a warning. They added info that the clones in Isenguard had and sent the bird.

XXXXXXXXXX

Legolas looked down and saw a small fox was playing in his rope "now let go, that isn't for you"

Aragorn chuckled "he's only playing, just give the little guy a piece"

The elf cut off a small piece of rope and tossed it to the fox who happily batted it around the room "at least someone is having fun ... are you sure about the army headed here?"

The ranger nodded as he watched the fox skid across the floor "yes, the messenger bird from Gondor says there's an army of ten thousand coming from Isenguard and headed our way. They'll be here by tomorrow night"

"ten thousand, how can we fight that many orcs?"

"I don't know, but we have to try" neither man or elf noticed the fox disappear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyu ran up to top of the cliffs surrounding Helm's Deep and found Naruto up there making seals along the ridge.

Naruto smiled when Kyu hopped onto his shoulder "Hey Kyu, what do you have there?" he took the piece of rope "... is this ..." he took the papers out of his storage seal and dropped the rope onto them, the rope disappeared "you clever fox!" he exclaimed as he scratched Kyu beihd the ear making the fox purr loudly.

"only three items left and I sent warnings to as many places I could find and I'm almost done setting up a series of traps that should help the people in Helm's Deep defeat this army ... what else should I do? ... hmm I could pick off some orcs that are coming here and sabotage their equipment!" he made 50 more clones "pick an orc and switch places with him so you can mess with their stuff when you get close enough" the clones nodded and left.

Naruto smiled "this is going pretty well and I think I know who to videotape for pics- hey get out of my ink!" Kyu yipped and bounded away leaving paw prints behind making the blonde chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXX

One clone looked on in shock "dude is that a walking tree?"

"yes, yes it is and a pretty pissed off one to ... whoa he's calling more! And they're attacking Isenguard!" said a clone

Another clone nodded "serves that white wizard right, look at him cowering up there. Lets mess with him" two clones left to sneak into the tower.

The clone sitting in a wall winced as one walking tree swung a club and swatted an orc"the boss better not mess with nature again ... are those hobbits in that tree?"

A clone jumped up for a look "hey yeah, they look similar to the two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, the Gondor group spotted"

XXXXXXXXXX

"NAZGOL" some guy screamed and people started running away ... well, most people ...

The ten clones yelled "NAZGOL?! KICKASS!" and they charged the big flying dragon horse thing. One clone managed to throw the Nazgol's rider off, but ... "Wait, how the fuck do you fly this thing?!"

One of the clones on the ground said "you don't have to fly it, just crash it!"

"here goes nothing!" the clone yanked the reins and sent itself and the beast into a building. The clone was dispelled and the final nine clones sealed the nazgol's dead body away into a piece of paper without anyone seeing before leaving.

"ok you take this to the boss and the rest of us will head to Minas Tirith" with that the clones took off, 8 continued looking for the items and one went to deliver the nazgol to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn looked out at the army of orcs (I hope we can survive this even with the extra enforcements from the elves this won't be easy) he thought as the sky darken and it started to rain. The battle began ... the orcs charged and fired arrows ... and their aim was really off.

Legolas blinked as he saw the arrows miss completely "what are they doing? It's like they think the castle is over a few yards"

Aragorn saw an arrow come towards him, but it changed course ten feet from the wall "they aren't doing it deliberately. Something is messing with their arrows, like there's a barrier of some sort"

*boom* several large boulders from the top of the cliff rolled down the mountain side crushing many orcs in their path, but the orc army continued to advance. They brought out ladders and started climbing up, but half way up the ladders snapped and collapsed on the orcs.

*BOOM* Aragorn and many others looked on in shock as a massive mushroom cloud rose from the center of the orc army. The explosion left hundreds of orcs dead and even more wounded. The battle continued this way until the remaining orcs fled ... into a forest that wasn't there before ... they were all killed.

As the king boasted about his success Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Haldir went down to explore the grounds.

"something wasn't right about that battle" said the ranger as he looked through the rubble.

"I know what you mean, it's like they were being tricked" said Haldir

Aragorn nodded "yeah, they were sabotaged ... look, these ladders were cut so they would snap"

Gimli yelled over to them "I found some writing on these boulders"

They went over to check it out "this isn't elvish, I've never seen it before" said Legolas as he analyzed the script.

"me neither, maybe Gandalf will know something" suggested Haldir and everyone agreed. When Galdalf arrived with Eomer and his men in tow Aragorn took him aside a explained what happened only hours earlier.

"we found this after the fight" said the ranger as he showed the wizard the marks.

Gandalf examined "this writing seems to have some sort of power in it ... I've never seen it before, it's almost otherworldly ..." (I hope she didn't get her hands on another poor soul)

Aragorn saw a strange look cross Gandalf's face "is something wrong Gandalf?"

The white wizard shook his head "no nothing-"

King Theoden rode up to them on his horse "we are heading to Isenguard to get that wizard Saruman, care to join us"

Gandalf nodded and was about to go and get his horse when he saw something under a different boulder. It was a paw print from a small fox made with the same ink that the markings were made of. He thought it was odd, but ignored it for now and went to get Shadowfax. They made it to Isenguard swiftly and were surprised to see everything flooded with Merry and Pippin smoking and relaxing.

Gandalf looked up at the tower "Saruman, it's over, come out and we'll talk"

*creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak* the door to the tower slowly opened by an unseen force and Gandalf with several others dismounted and went in ... and there tied to the ceiling was Saruman and Grima Wormtonuge.

Aragorn blinked "you don't see that everyday" he said as the two struggled against their bindings. The prisoners were taken down and escorted to Helm's Deep where they were tossed into a cell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"should we follow them?" asked a clone as they watched Frodo, Sam and Gollum.

Another clone nodded "lets split up, the five of you should follow the hobbits and the five of us will scout ahead" the clones agreed and separated.

The group of clones that continued on until they came to a cave. They navigated the tunnels and found that when you got deeper inside the floor and walls became sticky. They were covered with spider webs!

A clone whispered "is this the thread the boss needs?"

Another clone shrugged "don't know, we have to get the spider that made the webs to know for sure"

"oh, I know" a clone jumped into a net of spider webs suspended above the ground and started thrashing. They waited and watched for a few minutes until one clone tapped the others on their shoulders to get their attention. When the others turned they saw the clone staring at the ceiling with a mix of awe and horror ... they all looked up and saw a gigantic spider!

The spider pierced the wriggling clone with a needle like protrusion on its thorax and wrapped the clone up in silk. It never noticed the four clones until they hopped onto its back and began stabbing the spider, but by then it was too late.

After killing the massive arachnid the trapped clone dispelled and the others collected the webs before sealing them away.

"ok, we'll head back to the other group while you take this to the boss" the clones seprated once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, who was now in his regular ninja clothes that he wore when he first came here, could hear and see the celebration going on inside Helm's Deep as he and Kyu waited on a window sill for his clone to arrive "this is great, I technically have everything, I just need to wait" he looked into the window and saw Legolas having a drinking contest with Gimli "with any luck a little alcohol will do the trick for the pics"

A clone jumped onto the wall next to Naruto "one nazgol as requested boss" he handed Naruto the piece of paper and dispelled. The blonde ninja unsealed the witch papers and then the nazgol. Once the nazgol vanished he saw 'nazgol' get crossed off the list.

Naruto heard Kyu yip at something going on inside ''what is it Kyu?" he looked through the window and saw that Legolas won the contest and Aragorn was helping him back to his room "I'm glad I added that something extra to his drink"

He put away the witch papers and unsealed his video camera and followed the pair.

They stumbled into the elf's room and Naruto cracked the window so he could hear "I love you Aragorn" slurred the elf

The ninja was sure he saw hope flash in the ranger's eyes before chuckling and saying "you definitely had too much"

Legolas shook his head defiantly "no I didn't" he pulled Aragorn into a kiss that became more heated as each second past. The ranger pinned the elf to the wall and started removing any clothes that prevented him from touching the elf's skin.

"ohhh Aragorn" moaned the elf as the ranger nibbled at his ear and played with his balls "Aragorn ahhh not there" yelped as a hot mouth latched onto his nipple.

"but you seem to like this" he said before continuing sucking and teasing each erect bud as one hand stroked the blonde elf's weeping cock. Legolas's eyes rolled back as he came covering Aragorn's hand with cum "lets move somewhere more comfortable" and they moved to the bed.

Naruto caught everything ...

every moan ...

every gasp ...

the look of pure ecstasy on Legolas's face as Aragorn thrust into him ...

the two cumming together and curling up to sleep ...

Naruto turned the camera off and jumped away with a blush on his face "I hope this doesn't make a pervert"

"no young man, it doesn't" Naruto spun around and saw Gandalf holding Kyu "you are doing what is necessary for you to survive, are you not?" Kyu hopped down and trotted over to Naruto.

"I don't know what you mean Gandalf" the ninja smiled and hid the camcorder behind his back.

Gandalf chuckled "is that a camera? It has been many years since I've seen one ... sadly I fear it maybe under the same circumstances. How far has your spider advanced?"

Naruto's eyes widened and he pointed to the spot on his chest "only an inch from my heart"

The wizard frowned "the person I met years ago told me of a witch who enslaves people with a curse. She forces them to collect items, but the deadline is false and the list itself is designed to kill you because each item on its own would easily take up the all time you have. He passed and his soul was taken by the spider mark on his chest. What items do you have left?"

"thanks to a technique from my world I've been able to collect everything, but I'm just waiting for it to arrive ... his soul was taken?" he asked as he placed the camera on the papers and it disappeared and reappeared with a blank tape. He put the camera back in his storage seal.

Gandalf gave a relieved sigh before turning serious "yes, and you must be careful and always pay close attention to your mark" Naruto's clone jumped and gave the blonde the slip of paper and unsealed the thread.

The ninja was about to place the webs on the papers, but he hesitated "I have some time, I could stay and help"

Gandalf smiled "this curse is too unpredictable and dangerous to chance staying any longer, besides you've done more than enough"

Kyu yipped and jumped into the pocket of Naruto's brown cargo pants just as he dropped the webs on the papers ... the vortex appeared and dragged the two away

"take care young man ... I don't know who this witch is, but she better hope we never cross paths" vowed the wizard as prayed for the boy's saftey.

The next morning Gandalf tried to convince the king to help Gondor.

"Gondor never helped us so why help them? I'll only do it if they light their beacons"

"your magesty, the beacons of Gondor are lit"

"WHAT? Fine we'll go" the king sulked.

Gandalf chuckled and wondered if that technique the boy used helped them again where ever he may be ...


	4. Ninja and the Avatar

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Last Time:**

Gandalf chuckled and wondered if that technique the boy used helped them again where ever he may be ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sat at her desk staring out her window. It's been two weeks since Naruto's banishment and still the banishment hasn't been lifted. Why? It has nothing to do with the council members, they all want him back and approved lifting the banishment, but the vote has to be unanimous and one person said no.

It was Tsunade ...

She had a good reason. When she called a vote to reverse Naruto's banishment she saw greed in each of the council member's eyes, not one ounce of remorse, and she realized something ... she didn't want to drag Naruto back to the village that betrayed him without talking to him first. As long as she says no they can't force him back until he says he wants to come back.

The hokage smirked as she looked at a finished stack of papers "this is the one time I'll ever enjoy doing paperwork"

**Flashback**

"I doubt he will when you tell him the truth, that an anbu came and told us that he died after the sealing. If it wasn't for our chance meeting during the exams we'd still believe he was dead. Besides you're the hokage now, they can't force him to breed with you watching him"

Tsunade nodded "you're right ... it will be the first time I told anyone" *knock*knock* "come in"

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Sasuke entered the office "hokage-sama is it true? Was Naruto banished last week?" asked the Nara

She nodded "yes ... it was put to a vote while I was healing Sasuke and Kakashi"

"but why? ... and who voted to banish him?" asked Sasuke

"everyone believed he was either too weak or a danger-"

"A DANGER?! he risked his life in the Chunin exams and they thought he was a danger, why?" yelled Choji.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya before turning back to the young ninja "what Iam about to tell you is an S class secret. You can not repeat what I say or you will be executed, understood?" they all nodded "what you were told about the attack 11 years ago is a lie ... the fourth hokage could not kill nine tails, he sealed it away into the one thing that could hold it ... an infant"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "but that isn't a good reason to banish him!" everuone now understood what she said and agreed ... this wasn't right.

The Hokage nodded with a smile "I'm glad to hear you say that and I know that that would make Naruto happy too ... but there is very little I can do to help him and to answer your earlier question Sasuke, I was the only one who wanted Naruto to stay"

Choji, Shikamaru and Shino were stunned that their fathers would do something like that to their friend.

Neji shook his head "hokage-sama isn't there something we can do? We could find him and stay with him until this blows over"

"not possible, most of you are genin or clan heirs and you, Neji, are bound by the bird cage seal. No one would allow any of you to go after him if it meant losing you "

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "why would anyone think that ... is someone after Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed "yes, a group known as the Akatsuki is after all the demon vessels ... they got pretty close already" she showed them the bloody scrapes of cloth.

The Hyuga paled "then he needs help! Jiraiya-sama can't you do something about my seal so I can at least leave the village?"

Jiraiya frowned "I'm not allowed to examine the seal for an active ninja in the Hyuga ... umm Tsunade, you're looking kind of scary"

The evil grin that stretched across the Hokage's face was unnerving, she turned to the young ninja "I think the ninja career is too stressful for you all, have any of you considered retiring?"

**Flashback over**

"with the seal off Neji, Sasuke's curse seal is contained and their retirement forms complete no one can stop them from helping to find Naruto ... Jiraiya seemed to like the idea of training them so they can help, maybe it's his way of getting a little revenge on the council" she looked out the window longingly "where are you my grandson?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The vortex opened and Naruto came flying out ...

*bang* he went flying into a boulder "ow, who put this rock here?" he grumbled as a dizzy Kyu fell out of his pocket and stumbled around.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto looked up and saw a group of people running towards him and a ... giant fluffy creature with six legs and horns.

Naruto nodded "yeah, I'm fine, who are you guys?"

Some kid with black hair grinned "I'm Aang, this is Katara" he pointed to a young woman with long black hair "this is Toph" he pointed to a blind girl "and this is Sokka" he points to a guy with a sword. The big fluffy creature licks the Aang's cheek "sorry, this big guy is Appa and that's Momo on his head ... so who are you and what happened? That hole in the sky popped open and you just flew out"

Sokka grinned "it was cool! ... except for the part where you slammed into the boulder ..."

The blonde ninja sweat dropped "I'm Naruto and the little ball of fur is Kyu" Kyu yipped at them and his tail wagged making Katara giggle "as for the portal, well ... I don't know how to explain that without sounding insane"

Aang smiled "it couldn't be that bad-" Aang reached out and touched Naruto's shoulder and they both fell unconscious.

"Aang!"

**Inside Naruto's Mind**

"whoa, what's going on?" asked Naruto

"I don't know all I did was touch you ... do you know where we are?" said Aang as they looked around the strange gigantic library with a koi pond in the middle of the lobby, large stain glass windows over looking a forest and vines hanging from the ceiling, walls and railings on each floor.

"ummm I think we're in my mind, but this isn't how it looked last time I was here"

**"you are correct young man"**

They turned to the voice and Aang grinned "Avatar Roku! Do you know why we're inside his mind?"

The past life shook his head **"I do not, however, I do feel a bond with you as if you are an avatar as well"**

Naruto blinked "what's an avatar?"

Aang frowned "you don't know?" Naruto shook his head "an avatar is a person who keeps balance and peace in the world and is the only person capable of bending all four elements. I'm the avatar now"

"wow, that's different from where I'm from and I never heard of an avatar before, you see ... that whole portal in the sky thing ... I'm actually not from this world"

Roku nodded **"that could explain it ... you could be the avatar for your world. Tell us, how did you come to this world?"**

The ninja frowned "that's a bit difficult to explain ..."

The former avatar understood **"would you let us see some of your memories?"**

A screen came down from the ceiling and started playing memories, but Naruto's eyes widened "wait you guys shouldn't go that far back!"

but it was too late ...

They started in Naruto's childhood ...

A particular bloody childhood ...

The avatars stared in horror ...they saw everything ... every beating, stabbing, insult, other acts of cruelty, betrayal, Kyubi, the banishment and the curse ...

"breathe you guys, ... that's right deeps breaths" instructed Naruto who could tell that Roku and Aang weren't used to such images.

Roku looked at Naruto **"you have been through a great deal, but you remain pure and strong ... yes, you are the avatar for your world. You should train along side Aang and learn what it means to be an avatar"**

"I will thank you" Roku disappeared into Aang "umm Aang, you ok?" the boy looked pale and sick.

Aang took a shaky breath "yeah ... I-I think so ... lets go, wait , I should tell you what's going on in this world first"

**Outside Naruto's Mind**

Naruto felt something sitting on his chest, when he opened his eyes that it was Kyu. The fox yipped happily and licked his face.

The ninja chuckled "I'm fine Kyu" he saw Aang's friends looking at him.

Katara smiled "Kyu really cares for you, he hasn't left your side for a second" Aang got up and was hugged by Katara.

Sokka crossed his arms "well, what happened?"

Aang grinned "Naruto is an avatar too!"

His friends gaped "WHAT?!"

The two avatars explained what happened, what Roku said and about his curse ... Aang of course left out any details of the ninja's past ...

Toph frowned "a witch's curse huh ... what do you have to get here?"

Naruto unsealed the papers and showed them:

* * *

Destination 2: Fire Nation

Items:

Fur from a flying bison

Fur from a winged lemur

pics

* * *

Sokka grinned "that's two items right away! Appa here is a flying bison and Momo is a winged lemur, but what's 'pics'?"

"a certain type of nature footage the witch wants" said Naruto. No one saw the light blush on Aang's face ... he saw the blonde's memories so he knew what 'pics' meant.

"well welcome to our little group, we'll help however we can" smiled Katara

Naruto gave a grateful smile "thank you and if you'd like I can show you somethings from my world. Aang told me about this invasion and the techniques I know will help and if this curse doesn't stop me I'll fight too"

So began another journey in a new world ...


	5. The Invasion and a Message?

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Naruto is seme **

**Last Time:**

So began another journey in a new world ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka were each standing in front of a tree "ok, since you guys got your chakra active and balanced a few leaves we can do some more advanced control exercises like tree climbing and water walking. let's do tree climbing first, channel your into your feet and ..." Naruto starts walking casually strolling up the tree and stopped under the lowest branch so he was hanging upside down "ok, now you guys give it a try, but start with a low amount of chakra or-"

*bang* Sokka went skidding along ground and landed on Appa.

"or that will happen" finished Naruto as he went to check Sokka.

After an hour they each managed to get the tree walking down and they continued making their way to the meeting spot for the invasion.

Toph twitched "hey Katara, Naruto's mark is moving again"

The water bender grabbed an amused Naruto's arm "let me see ... not too far, at this rate you should be able to see Sozin's comet ... hopefully we can defeat Oazi during the eclipse and won't have to fight"

Sokka grinned "don't worry, it should work. All fire benders lose their power during an eclipse so Ozai will be defenseless"

The blonde raised an eyebrow "so do you know where they will be hiding?"

"huh?" the boy from the southern water tribe looked confused.

"well, it is public knowledge that fire benders lose their power during that time so wouldn't they to protect themselves?" asked the blonde.

"you're right! They would have a bunker or something so they could stay close, but still safe ... hey were here! ... and four days ahead of schedule" yelled Sokka.

Aang paled and his eyes widened in panic "the invasion is in four days!? How am I suppose to fight Ozai! I'm not ready!-"

Naruto placed a hand on the air bender's shoulder "calm down Aang, i'll train with you and we can help improve our bending. Besides you won't be fighting Oazi as only an avatar, but a ninja too. Come on, I'll teach you guys the next chakra control exercise and teach you some jutsu"

"really? cool!"

Water walking took a little longer, but was completed before night fall, even Kyu! The next morning Naruto made some clones to practice his bending while he taught them some jutsu. By lunch they completed the henge and substitution jutsus. Aang also started working on the shadow clone jutsu since Naruto could sense that he had massive chakra reserves just like him.

"this way of controlling chakra is pretty cool! I can see in the water now and sense even farther" grinned Toph

The blonde smiled "sweet, glad it helps, but be careful there are some down sides to using chakra this way as compared bending"

Katara looked curious "how so?"

"well, using chakra the ninja way can mean that you run out and possibly die if you try to use more chakra than you have, but as a bonus you can potentially train in all the elements and not have to worry about not being able to use them at certain times of the year"

"Cool! So I can use fireball jutsus during the eclipse? That's awesome" said Aang

Kyu perched on the blonde's lap as he said "yep, and I have a book that is a great start"

The air bender frowned as he saw Naruto remove the supply scroll and take out a book "are you sure you want to do that? It was your grandpa's notebook"

Naruto nodded "it's ok, besides I think he'd like that it's being used"

"grandpa? I thought you were an orph- ow" Sokka yelped in pain as Katara jabbed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"I am, Jiji was the one who helped take care of me ... he filled this book with several jutsus for each element and lots of other things too as something to help me improve during the Chunnin Exams. It was also a promise that if I passed he would tell me who my parents were, but ..." the ninja trailed off.

The water bender leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder "we lost our mother in a fire nation raid so we know what it's like, if you want to it helps to talk"

"after my Jiji gave me the notebook I went to find my sensei to help me train, but he brushed me off ... I trained by myself until I met this pervert" ...

XXXXXXXXXX

"ACHOO!" the force of the sneeze nearly knocked Jiraiya off the branch he was standing on "wow, tat was random. I bet some pretty women are talking about my greatness"

Sasuke scoffed "I doubt it, sensei" Jiraiya pouted as his students laughed.

Shikamaru frowned when he noticed the Hyuga was very quiet "still pissed at Hinata?"

"yes" hissed Neji. When they finished their papers they went to get Hinata cause they assumed that she would like join. They found Rock Lee who wanted to come, but he had to wait until he ws healed first.

Hinata ... she was found partying with Kiba, Ino and some other villagers ... they were celebrating Naruto's banishment. Apparently she never cared for Naruto, she was only pretending to get him in the clan so the Hyugas could have the nine tails power.

"can't blame you, I'm still ticked at Ino, but I bet they're seriously kicking themselves now" smirked the shadow user as Choji chuckled.

The Uchiha snickered "man I wish I saw all their faces when Tsunade-sama told them the truth, I bet it was priceless"

Shino nodded "I'm ashamed of my teammates too and disappointed in my father"

Neji twitched "I don't even want to discuss my bastard uncle"

"oh just wait until everyone notices we're gone. Wonder if those greedy pricks will piss themselves when they hear three clan heirs ditched the village and they can't drag us back" the Uchiha smirked.

"it'll be even worse for the council cause Tsunade has decided not to lift the banishment until we find him first so they can't drag him back either ... alright brats, we're almost there" yelled Jiraiya as he jumped to another tree.

Choji raised an eyebrow "where are we going any way?"

"a place where we can get some serious training in, the Training Cave"

One day later ...

They crossed an old red bridge and arrived at a huge temple structure embedded into the side of a cliff. The four young apprentices looked on in awe at the old building as the sage took them to a smaller building where they would sleep.

But at midnight ...

Neji woke as a bright light flashed in the courtyard ...

Right after a loud bang jolted everyone awake ...

They ran to the courtyard and saw a tall blonde kid about their age, it was ... Naruto! He was taller, wearing brown cargo pants, brown combat boots, brown gloves, a black long sleeve muscle shirt with a high neck, covered in dirt and cuts and his whisker marks were covered in dirt so they weren't showing, but it was him!

"NARUTO!" Neji ran forward and tried touch the blonde, but he went straight through him!

Jiraiya frowned "it's a recording seal, step back lets listen to his message" Neji took a step back and the recording continued.

_"I hope this works, if you can hear me pervy sage ... I'm sorry ... I don't know if I'll make it out of this one-"_ Naruto collapsed clutching his chest in pain and started coughing violently. They five ninja watching paled when they saw blood seep between the fingers of the hand covering his mouth and drip onto the ground.

_"I don't have much time left ... tell Granny I love her and I still have her necklace ... they didn't give me any time to say goodbye before kicking me out of the village ... tell that bitch Hinata I'm not the idiot she believed me to be, flip Sakura and that bastard Kakashi off for me ..."_ a little red fox hopped onto the blonde's shoulder _"you don't have to stay Kyu"_ the fox held onto his shoulder stubbornly making the blonde chuckle as he stood up_ "well, I guess-"_

_*boom*_ _"they got past my barrier ... "_ a projectile zipped past the blonde's head _"shit ... they're here"_ Naruto turned to someone out of view of the seal ...

Kyu growled ...

_ "if I make it, I'll get another message to you"_ Naruto whipped the blood off his chin and braced himself ...

The recording seal shut off ...

"no ... no that can't be the end! Jiraiya-sensei what do we do?" asked a worried Choji.

Jiraiya was also worried as he examined the seal and the surrounding area for clues "dammit ... I'm going to see if I can get any information from my spy network. I'll leave a clone with you to help you train" the toad sage left wondering what was going on and if Naruto was safe?

XXXXXXXXXX

"YES, I completed two jutsu!" yelled Sokka. Two everyoe's surprise the jutsus he completed were fire jutsu. Naruto thought he might have an affinity for fire, but without chakra paper he couldn't know for sure.

"me too!" grinned Toph

Katara smiled "I'm almost done with the second water jutsu ... hey Aang, Naruto how's your training going?"

Naruto gave the thumbs up as Aang said "we completed one jutsu for each element and our clones are sparring with us to help us improve our bending. Ozai won't know what hit hin!"

"Oh, Sokka I sent two clones ahead to see if they can find a bunker or something. We should rest up, can't start an invasion exhausted" said the blonde.

They woke the next morning ready for the invasion. Aang and Naruto did some light sparring before getting prepared for the others to arrive. Aang shaved his head revealing his blue arrow tattoos. Naruto gave a detailed description of a series of tunnels under the mountain that's next to the Ozai's palace. Problem is that there are two throne rooms and there is no way to know which one Ozai will be in.

Katara looked out at the horizon and saw a thick fog "I hope that fog dissipates before the invasion"

Sokka looked out on the water and grinned "that is the invasion!" and a series of boats came out of the fog and headed toward the shore. Naruto, Aang and Toph quicky made a few docks out of earth so the boats had places to stop.

Over the next few minutes Naruto was introduced to many of Aang's friends including Sokka and Katara's father, Hakoda. After that everyone listened to the plan for the invasion which was explained by Hakoda since Sokka suffered a moment of stage fright.

"hey Sokka, you ok?" the water tribe fighter looked up to see Aang and Naruto standing there.

"yeah ... no, the invasion was my idea and explaining the plan was my chance to prove myself and I blew it"

Aang shook his head "that was only public speaking, nobodies good at that"

Naruto nodded "I agree, that's not important. Your time to prove yourself will on the battle field where it counts"

"you guys think so?" the avatars nodded "ok, you're both right ... lets get to the ships"

"yip" Naruto looked down and saw Kyu pawing at his leg.

"you want to help too?" Kyu barked happily making the blonde chuckle "ok come on, I need someone to watch my back" Kyu hopped on the blonde's shoulder ready to fight ... as the cutest soldier in history!

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long to reach the gate, but it didn't look like a gate. It just looked like three dragon statues ... but as they approached an alarm sounded and nets rose out of the water and were lit on fire.

As several fire nation soldiers advanced towards their boats Hakodo yelled "everyone get below deck" Aang, Naruto and everyone else went down below and got into a large metal fish like tank that was in each ship. A trap door dropped the tanks into the water where the water benders steered them under the gate leaving several stumped fire nation soldiers behind on the ships.

"ok, once the eclipse starts we don't have long, so how do we find out which throne room Ozai is in?" asked Sokka

The blonde frowned "my clones were dispelled in a cave in so we can't use them, so lets split up and signal each other when one of us finds Ozai"

Toph grinned "Naruto and I will go to the farthest throne room after I get us past that metal door Naruto's clones saw" that was the plan and everyone got ready as the submarines entered a narrow channel.

*boom* Naruto looked out the window "they're dropping bombs on us! I'm going out!" he and Kyu left. He made sure to bend the water around Kyu just like Katara was doing with Appa so he could breath in the water.

Hakoda's jaw dropped as he saw the unusual boy open the hatch a leave the submarine without letting a drop of water in "how did he do that?"

Sokka shrugged "he can bend water"

"but I saw him bend the earth to make the docks earlier so how can he do both?" asked Hakoda

"oh, that's because he's an avatar from another world ... long story" everyone who did not know this already were stunned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto jumped on to the water's surface and made 30 clones to deflect the many bombs and chains being shot at the subs below. Katara rocketed out of the water riding Appa and destroy a lookout tower that almost got a sub. The blonde and his clones ran up the walls and took out the rest of the towers just as the subs hit the shore and opened up to reveal several tanks that were being moved by earth benders.

"hey Naruto, we're going to look for Ozai" yelled Sokka, The blonde nodded and made several more clones to guard the subs before heading off to help Aang, Sokka and Toph.

"you hit the nail on the head, this place is exactly how you described it" said Toph as she bent the earth to make a tunnel. Only a few feet away stood a metal door "when I get you guys through this door Aang and Sokka will go right up the stairs then left and Naruto and I will go to the other room. If you find Ozai send up a chakra pulse"

Toph bent the metal easily and they were off ...

They navigated the tunnels and towards their destinations "ok, I can sense two people in the throne room up ahead, can you recognize them Toph?"

"one is Zuko, the other guy is older, but I don't know for sure ... that could be Ozai" the two listened to the prince argue with the man. When the eclipse starts they hear Zuko refer to this man as father so they knew it was Ozai! Naruto let a chakra pulse go, but he could sense Aang and Sokka fighting someone.

"they're coming" whispered Naruto. Toph went to help them and Aang came around the corner moments later. The air bender stopped only for a moment to hear Zuko chew Ozai out before running into the room with Naruto behind him.

"I knew you weren't such a bad guy Zuko" smiled Aang before turning to Ozai

Ozai scowled "well it looks like you have me. but what now? Are you going to kill me avatar?"

Naruto frowned when he saw his friend and fellow avatar hesitate so he smirked "we don't have to kill you, just incapacitate you until the comet passes. Aang I can try sealing him"

Aang grinned and charged forward, but even without fire bending Ozai was still fast and an experienced fighter. However, he never expected Aang to multiply into ten Aangs ... he was pinned down. Naruto took a second to formulate a seal that would paralyze Oazi, but just as he was about to put it on Kyu gave a warning bark ... and just in time to dodge a knife someone threw at him.

Zuko glared at the knife thrower and pulled out is swords "Azula" Kyu growled at the girl.

"hello avatar, you did well finding father, but it's over now" Aang's clones were dispelled do to the shear force of Azula's kick and Ozai was released. Naruto saw an opening and darted forward ready to seal the fire lord, but he was too late ... the eclipse ended ...

Sparks of lightening flew off the fire lord and he threw a bolt of lightening at Aang. Toph and Sokka arrived just in time to witness Zuko push Aang out of the way and redirect the deadly electricity.

"we have to go, there are airships coming the bomb the subs!" yelled Naruto as he received a memory from one dispelled clone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hakoda frowned as he leaned on Katara for support "we can't stop those airships, Katara you and the others should get out of here-"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a dozen Aangs and Narutos appeared and charged the airships.

"Rasengan!" a spiraling ball of air appeared in the ninja's hand and the original Naruto slammed it into the air ship. That one jutsu had enough force to send the first ship crashing into two other ships effectively destroying three airships. As the first three fell to the ground the clones took out the other two with some air bending and got everyone safly on the subs.

Aang, Hakoda, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Naruto stayed behind just long enough to make sure everyone made it to safety before jumping onto Appa and leaving.

Naruto smiled as Kyu whined "I'm fine, you did great" the little fox's tail wagged happily "hey Aang where are we headed?"

"the eastern air temple" said Aang

The group didn't notice a war balloon closing in on them ...


	6. A Spider's Bite

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

The group didn't notice a war balloon closing in on them ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Aang stirred Appa onto the the stone floor of an ancient temple that was built into the side of a cliff. They decided to change course and go to the western air temple when they were almost spotted by fire nation soldiers after the invasion.

"wow ... this place is cool" said Naruto as he gazed at the ancient buildings that almost seemed upside down.

"yeah ... I'll show you guys around!" said Aang excitedly as he hoped off Appa.

"hold on Aang, we should take a minute to discuss what we're going to do next" said Katara

"ook" he said and slumped onto a stone bench next to Naruto.

Katara sat next to her father and brother "so what's the new plan?"

"if you ask me, the new plan is the old one. We help Aang master all the elements and he defeats Ozai" says Sokka

"but I need a fire bending teacher" said Aang

Hakoda nodded "that is a problem, but we have time and your new techniques Naruto taught you so everything should be fine. I should go and try to get in contact with the rebels to get everyone ready for Sozin's comet"

"do you have to go Dad?" asked Katara

"yes Katara, but it won't be for long. I'm so proud of you two" Naruto and Aang smiled as the father hugged his children goodbye and left through the back tunnels after Aang told him the way.

Aang grinned "alright! Lets go Naruto, I want to show you the all day echo chamber!"

"sweet!" the two avatars and Kyu ran off to explore the amazing air temple "this place is cool!" said the blonde as they past the giant chess set "we-... Aang, we have company" he whispered as he held Kyu as he jumped up and stuck to the ceiling. He stayed out of sight ready to attack if necessary.

The air bender turned and saw "Zuko?"

Sure enough it was the former prince who was looking a little nervous "ummm hi, I ... listen I know I attacked and tried to kill you before, but I'm not like that anymore ... I want to help and even train you in fire bending"

"wow what luck- whoa!" Naruto yelped and dodged a fireball that was thrown by the startled fire bender who didn't expect Naruto to drop from the ceiling.

"Zuko! wait that's Naruto, he's a friend!" yelled Aang.

Zuko's eyes widened and he froze the second he saw the blonde ninja "I'm sorry I didn't- ... are you ok?"

Naruto stood up with Kyu in his arms "we're ok, right Kyu?" the slightly frazzled little fox yipped "you have some fast reflexes"

The banished prince sighed in relief "thanks, I'm glad you're ok, it's very easy to lose control and hurt someone with fire bending"

"sounds like you are the right teacher for me Zuko. I lost control the last time I did fire bending and hurt Katara so I want a teacher who understands that ... umm would it be alright if you trained Naruto too?" asked Aang

"you're a fire bender?" Zuko asked the blonde ninja.

Kyu hopped on to Naruto's shoulder as he chuckled "well ... not exactly"

Aang grinned "he's an avatar too!" Zuko raised an eyebrow "it's a long story ... come on, lets go see the others. Katara might not be happy about this though"

That was an understatement ... the second Katara saw the scarred prince she charged him with chakra enhanced speed and tried to strike him with a water whip. Zuko just barely dodged and everyone else had get between her and Zuko before she did something she'd regret.

Sokka rushed forward and grabbed Katara as she was about to do a water jutsu "calm down Katsra, can't you see that Aang and Naruto are protecting him"

"so, he can't be trusted!" she screamed and struggled against her brother's grip, which did little good since Sokka has gotten quite strong after releasing his chakra.

Toph stepped forward "yes Zuko had problems choosing a side before, but Naruto and I heard him talk with Ozai. We both feel he can be trusted and I know he meant every word he said"

"and I saw him take a bolt of lightening for Aang. I think he's ok. Besides, someone has to teach Aang and Naruto fire bending" said Sokka who winced as his sister kicked him in the shin.

Katara finally relaxed and her brother let her go "fine, but if he tries anything I will stop him personally" she glared at the fire bender before sitting back down.

With that violent episode out of the way the training could begin. However, at first it seemed like Zuko lost his bending, but after seeing Saokka do a fireball he was back to normal. That strange reaction made the avatars decide to keep an eye on those two for possible pics, but they didn't get their hopes up ...

Over the next few days Zuko taught them the basics and was impressed to see that they caught on quickly. Naruto was catching on much faster simply because he wasn't as timid as Aang, but seeing the ninja control the fire so calmly gave Aang more reason to let go of his fears. The former prince even began training in chakra ...

Zuko made a hand sign "fire style : Fireball Jutsu" a fireball shot out of his mouth "got it, just one more" as he flared his chakra to try again he became dizzy and nearly fell over, but before he hit the ground someone grabbed him around the waist ... it was Sokka.

"you're only just getting used to using chakra this way so don't push it. Besides, if you use too much chakra you could die. It's very different then bending so take it easy, ok?"

"y-yeah ... umm could you let go now?" asked the former prince who was blushing.

Sokka blushed and let Zuko go "s-sorry"

"it's ok ... you've gotten taller" muttered the prince shyly. Sokka was taller than him now ... and had a lot more muscle.

"the ninja arts seem to work for me ... I better go help Katara with dinner" said the water tribe fighter as he quickly left.

The banished prince turned and saw Naruto and Aang staring at him "w-what?" he stuttered nervously.

Aang just turned and clapped Naruto on the shoulder "looks like you found your pic"

The blonde nodded "looks like it" and the two avatars left to continue training leaving a bewildered fire bender behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up in morning and found a letter "hey what's that?" asked Aang

"it's a letter from Sokka saying he and Zuko are going hunting" said the blonde

"sweet day off ... you don't think they'll ... "

The ninja shrugged "I don't think they're moving that fast ... oh man, sorry Aang, it's not a day off. Zuko has homework for us" both avatars sighed as they started exercises that Zuko left them. A few days later Sokka and Zuko returned, but not with meat ... instead they brought a girl named Suki who was a friend of the gang before being sent to prison. Sokka admitted that he wanted to free her ever since Azula told him about her during the invasion.

As Suki hugged Sokka, Naruto noticed Zuko looked a little hurt "he doesn't seem that in to her" said Naruto as he saw Sokka try to gently get her to let go of his arm.

The prince looked at him "you don't think so?"

"yeah, he's actually trying to get away" he called over to Sokka "hey Sokka, want to do some seal practice?"

"YES, excuse me Suki, gotta keep training" and he ran towards Naruto "thanks man" he whispered.

"no problem" Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Zuko smile slightly.

Sokka, Aang, Toph and Naruto did a light spar before the ninja sat down and showed them the basics of sealing. Naruto traced each symbol in the dirt and showed them how to weave the seals together..

"do you need something Zuko?" asked Toph as the prince came over to them.

"yes ... I know Katara has every reason to mistrust me, but it feels like there's more to it ... is their something else going on that is making her so resentful?" asked the former prince.

"actually there might be ... our mother was killed in a fire nation raid" Sokka told them all the details ... and the next morning Appa was gone ...

"App, come here boy ... Appa ... where is he?" frowned the air monk.

Naruto looked around "I don't sense Katara or Zuko ... I bet Zuko took her to find the msn who killed her mother"

XXXXXXXXXX

Zuko sighed as he brought Appa back to the temple with Katara "Katara!" he saw the others come out and run towards Appa. He managed to slip away and find a spot to think.

"here you are" the prince jumped and saw Sokka behind him "Katara told me you talked her out of killing the guy"

"her mother clearly sacrificed herself to save her ... I just told her that revenge isn't what she would've wanted" said Zuko as he got up to leave. Sokka grabbed his arm and pressed his lips to the prince's.

Sokka broke the kiss "shit I'm sorry I wasn't thinking-mmm" Zuko grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down for another kiss.

The kiss went from sweet and gently to hungry and passionate in seconds. Sokka almost ripped tbe fire bender's clothes in his haste to strip the restricting fabric. Zuko moaned into the kiss as he to removed the garments in his way before Sokka lowered him to the ground. He didn't care at all that Sokka was on top of him ... he just wanted more.

"ahh ahh Sokka don't do that"

"what? This?" asked Sokka with a smirk as he bucked his hips again making their hard cocks rub together.

Sparks of pleasure raced up Zuko's spine "YES THAT ahhhhh" he threw is head back and moaned even louder as Sokka continued bucking his hips as he leaned over to suck on Zuko's nipple. The banished prince thrashed wildly and came hard coating himself in his own seed.

"that was fast" the water tribe fighter smirked earning a glare from the flushed spent prince under him "damn you're hot" said Sokka as he lubed his fingers with the prince's cum and pushed the slick digit into Zuko's tight ass.

"ahhh" Zuko's hips bucked trying to get more of that finger. He barely notice a second finger getting pushed in until they started stretching him "Sokka please I need you ahh" his cock was fully aroused and dripping pre cum.

Sokka pulled out his fingers and lined up his lubed cock and pushed in "you're so tight"

"so big ahhh" groaned Zuko as he was filled. Sokka thrust in and out, pounding the prince into a moaning mess ... soon after they came together and cuddled with each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto came out of the shadows and sat next to Aang "I guess you got your pics" the blonde nodded silently "so does this mean you'll be leaving?" asked the air monk.

The blonde shook his head "no, I'll stay a little longer since the mark is still on my shoulder" he said as Kyu curled up on his lap.

"cool ... but don't push it if it gets too close to your heart then leave" warned Aang and the ninja nodded.

The gang only managed to sleep a few hours when an explosion jolted them from their sleep "Airships!" yelled Naruto as he sensed several soldiers and Azula nearby. Everyone scrambled to get a barrier of earth up between them and the fire nation soldiers, but their was a problem ... Appa refused to go into the tunnels.

"hey what's wrong? We have to leave now!" yelled Sokka as he and Zuko ran over to them after diverting a bomb.

"Appa won't go! he hates going under ground!" yelled Aang over the explosions of the airships trying to bomb their way through

"everyone get on Appa, Kyu you too. I'm going to swarm them with clones and force open an escape route" yelled Naruto

Aang took Appa's reins "everybody on? Lets go" Naruto nodded and ran towards an opening in the wall of earth. He easily bent the air around an incoming bomb and sent it back destroying the hull of one airship. Twenty clones appeared and charged the ships. A few well placed strikes with a Rasengan and air bending was all that was needed to shred to balloons that kept the ships afloat.

"time to go-shit!" Naruto just barely dodged a pillar of blue fire. It was Azula! The fire nation princess started channeling lightening and threw it at the blonde. Naruto knew he wasn't ready to redirect the lightening so he quickly switched places with a clone to avoid the lethal strike.

Kyu yipped frantically and Zuko saw Azula come close to burning Naruto "I'm going to help him" the former prince shot a stream of fire towards the to two fighters forcing them to seprerate. That gave Naruto the chance to air bend back up to Appa.

As Naruto pulled himself onto the saddle he said "dude your sister is nuts" gasped the ninja as Azula grabbed hold of the clipped side and glared at them.

Zuko sighed "tell me about it" he grumbled.

"so where do we go now?" asked Katara

"my family has a vacation home that no one has used for years, so we could stay there" offered the former prince.

Sokka nodded "we don't have much choice" Aang followed Zuko's directions and landed Appa on a white sandy beach. The group made their way up a path and saw a grand complex ... well, maybe it was grand many years ago, but now it was a bleak dusty shadow of its former self.

Naruto looked around "this would be a really nice place if it was taken care of -ahhh" the blonde collapsed clutching his chest.

"Naruto!" everyone ran over to him.

Toph gasped "the spider mark is bitting him"

"mark? What mark?" asked Suki who hasn't been told about Naruto's situation.

"we'll explain later" Katara said as she tried easing Naruto's pain with some healing water bending on the mark "are you alright now Naruto?"

After taking a few deep breaths the blonde nodded "yeah the pain is gone ... Gandalf wasn't kidding when he said this mark was unpredictable"

"that's even a better reason to hurry and get the last thing you need. Can we help with the pics?" asked Sokka.

Aang helped Naruto stand up "don't worry about that you guys. Naruto already has pics-"

Katara's eyes widened "what? Then you should go before the mark progresses"

"no, I want to help" his new friends sighed, they knew they couldn't change his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days they each trained as much as they could. Katara taught Naruto how to use water bending to heal to help with the spider curse mark. Aang found some paper and Naruto used it to make a copy of his Grandpa's book for them to keep since there were a few things they haven't looked at yet. As he was making the copy Naruto found a section on pressure points and tried it on Aang ... Aang can now access his avatar state again!

They all took a chance and went to see a play about them ... it was bad. Naruto tried to seal away the theater cause they used a monkey to portray him and Aang wanted to help ... maybe it had something to do with the woman who played him. Katara had to drag the two avatars away before they caused any trouble.

Now they had to rest, for tomorrow is the day Sozin's comet arrives ...

The fluffy fox nuzzled Naruto's cheek "I'm fine Kyu" he said as he absentmindedly scratched Kyu behind the ear making the fox purr loudly.

"hey Naruto" the blonde turned to Aang "do you think it will work? Sealing Ozai's bending I mean"

"yes, I know bending and ninja skills use chakra so warping the flow of energy should stop someone from being able to use bending ... of course I know people in my world used it that way, but I never tried it myself. Good thing Jiji was so thorough, he has everything in this book"

The air bender chuckled "yeah, thanks for giving us a copy"

"sure no problem ... do you want any help with Ozai?"

"no, he's my responsibility"

XXXXXXXXXX

Aang and his friends got onto Appa ... they were off to Ba Sing Se! Just as they arrived Momo flew off and Aang went to get him. Momo had caught the scent of someone familiar ... Zuko's uncle! Iroh was so happy to see that Zuko was ok and finally came to a decision on which path to follow ... Naruto also suspects that Iroh knows about Zuko and Sokka and was happy about that too ...

"it's time to free Ba Sing Se" said Iroh as he stood with his fellow members of the White Lotus and the rest of the group. The comet was flying across the sky ... Aang flew off on his glider to confront Ozai ... Zuko and Katara left to take out Azula as the others charge the oncoming army.

Naruto created 100 clones to fight the fire nation soldiers as Kyu perched on his shoulder to play lookout. He dodged the spear of one fighter and took out another with earth bending, but that's when he saw a problem ... airships!

"heads up you guys!" yelled Naruto. Sokka and Toph chakra to enhance their jumps and managed to board the ships before they got too high. Naruto put Kyu in his pocket and used air bending to propel himself through the balloon of one ship effectively destroying it before joining his friends.

"show off" said Toph with a smirk.

"of course" grinned the ninja. One by one they took out each ship. When they finished with that Naruto and Kyu went down to the put out the fires that were spreading through the city and the fire nation vessels on the water. With one gentle push the water rose to quench the flames and he froze the water to trap the ships ...

Soon after Aang appeared with an unconscious Ozai ... the war was over!

XXXXXXXXX

In Iroh's new tea shop ...

"ok, I think that's everything ... is there anything else you'll need Naruto?" asked Katara as she continued fussing over the blonde as Kyu played with Momo and Appa. Aang and Sokka sipped on some tea while they waited for Zuko and Iroh to arrive.

"I stocked up on plenty of food, water, clothes, medical supplies, paper and ink in case I need to make seal ... that's basically everything" said the ninja.

Iroh walked into the tea shop with the newly crowned Fire Lord, Zuko "he doesn't have everything yet" said Iroh as he pulled out a bag "I brought a selection of teas and cakes for you"

"thank you, I'll make to have some before Kyu eats them all ... see ya guys" he sealed away the gifts into his supply scroll and took out the camera and the witch's paper. After saying a sad good bye Kyu jumped into his pocket and he put the camera on the papers ... it disappeared.

A second later a spiraling vortex opened up and took their the blonde friend away to another unknown place ...


	7. Twisted Time Stream

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

A second later a spiraling vortex opened up and took their the blonde friend away to another unknown place ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto went flying through the vortex and landed in a shallow river "I'm never going to get used to that ... Kyu, you alright?" Kyu flopped out of his pocket and yipped, he looked like a drowned rat, but was ok "now what do I need here?" he pulled out the paper's as Kyu shook off the water.

* * *

Destination:

Items:

Giant lizard tooth

* * *

"one item? That's it? ... and why isn't there a label for the destination? ahhh" the blonde hissed in pain and pulled of his glove to look at the mark ... it was moving fast!

"oh shit! Lets move Kyu, I hope Giant Lizards are as easy to find here as it is back home" exclaimed the very worried blonde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two boys stood across from each other on either side of a stream. They skipped a pebble across the stream effectively exchanging pebbles, but each pebble had a warning that basically said 'run', but before either boy could heed the warning ninja charged from both sides of the stream.

One young gray haired ninja charged a black haired ninja making one of the pebble throwing boys scream "Izuna!" as the raven was about to be killed.

*bang*crash* "heel Bessy heel! Look out below!" a massive lizard rampaged into the shallow stream. The scaly skin repelled the gray haired ninja's strike and saved the raven, but the lizard's tail whirled around knocking out the two older ninja leaving the four young shinobi as the only witnesses to what happened next.

"is that a kid? he's insane!" said the awestruck gray haired ninja when he saw a tuff of blonde hair on the lizard's head. The boy was thrown from the lizard's head and landed in the stream in front of the ninja who apparently forgot that they were fighting only seconds ago. Before anyone could help the blonde kid the furious lizard charged ...

"I said Heel!" the blonde stood on the water and moved his arms in a series of smooth movements … the water came alive and wrapped around the lizard before freezing into a block of ice that held the reptile hostage.

"wow, Hashirama, did you see that?" asked the gray haired boy as the blonde disappeared into the forest with a little fox following him.

"yes I did Tobirama … hey Madara, how's your brother?" asked Hashirama as the blonde came back with a big stick.

Madara finished checking a gash on Izuna's cheek "he'll be fine … what the hell?" the blonde opened the lizard's mouth and wedged the stick in place to keep the jaws propped open before walking into the mouth! They all watched in disbelief as the blonde began to pry out a tooth.

*pop* a very decayed tooth popped out of the lizard's mouth and rolled to the ground "yay, got one! … ewww so that's why your supposed to brush-" *snap*chomp* the stick broke and the jaws snapped shut with the blonde inside "HELP!"

"Shit, stay calm" yelled Hashirama as he and the three other boys tried to open the jaws. Somewhere in the back of their minds they wondered why they cared about the boy. The little fox hopped around in worry as the boys pushed the jaws open and released his blonde companion.

"thanks" gasped the blonde as he tumbled out of the lizard's mouth.

Izuna reached over and bopped the kid on the kid on the head "what were you thinking going in there in the first place?" scolded Izuna who was a little stunned at the amount of concern in his voice.

"how else was I supposed to get a tooth?" the blonde pouted, he felt like his Jiji was scolding him.

"why do you need a lizard's tooth?" asked Tobirama.

"so I can do this" said the blonde as he pulled out some papers and put the tooth on them. A swirling vortex opened up and pulled the blonde kid and his fox into it …

XXXXXXXXXX

The vortex opened up and the first thing Naruto saw was a bullet of water flying right at him and then darkness …

"oh shit, I hit something" a figure of a teenage boy came closer and panicked "oh my god, I hit a kid! It's ok, you'll be alright" the teen wrapped the boy in a blanket and ran towards the nearest hospital unaware of a little fox following him.

A nurse smiled as the teen entered the hospital "hi Hiruzen, what's up?"

"please Biwako I need help!" Hiruzen pulled back blanket to reveal a blonde boy who was badly hurt.

"oh god" she called for a team of medics and they laid the boy on the hospital bed "what happened Hiruzen?" she asked as they rolled the boy to the operating room.

"I was training and he appeared out of no where when I shot a water bullet!" explained the teen.

"you shot him with a water bullet!" yelled the nurse.

"I didn't know he-"

"that's no excuse! Sit down, you aren't allowed past this point" snapped Biwako.

Hiruzen stopped and watched the doors to the operating room close "she hates me" he heard a little whimper and looked down to see a little fox who was pawing at the door of the OR "hey little guy, it's ok … are you worried about your friend?" the fox looked up at him with his ears drooping clearly sad. Hiruzen picked up the fox and gently pat it's head trying to comfort it over the next couple hours. Finally the boy was rolled out of the room and sent to a regular hospital room.

Biwako looked at Hiruzen "he'll be fine, a few broken bones and some internal bleeding, but it could've been much worse so be careful next time" she said before leaving.

"I know, lets go see him" the fox in his arms yipped happily at seeing his friend and curled up on the bed next to the blonde.

"Hiruzen what are you doing? Hashirama and Tobirama are waiting for you to meet them for team training" said a man with long spikey black hair.

"I forgot! I'll be right back, thanks Madara" the Sarutobi bolted out of the room.

Madara chuckled, but when he looked at the boy on the bed he fell silent and his eyes widened "it couldn't be … that was 20 years ago"

XXXXXXXXXX

"it's about time Hiruzen, what did you get distracted following Biwako around?" snickered a raven haired teen.

"shut up, Danzo" he looked at his two senseis, Hashirama was looking as cheerful as ever, but Tobirama was looking a little annoyed "I'm sorry sensei, but I really need to skip this lesson-" the Sarutobi froze as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and saw Madara and his brother Izuna behind him … they were smiling, but they didn't seem happy.

"you're not going any where until you explain how a young boy was nearly killed by your jutsu" hissed Izuna.

"what?" asked Hashirama as he looked at Hiruzen who was now shaking in fear.

"that's nothing, you won't believe who it is" said Madara with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the white walls of a hospital room "that witch really is trying to kill me" he groaned and unsealed the papers.

* * *

Desination:

Items:

6 apples

7 oranges

3 6oz steaks

Vanilla ice cream

Margarita mix

Popcorn - buttered

* * *

A sweat drop appeared on the blonde's temple "what the fuck? Is she making me do her shopping? ... well, at least it shouldn't be difficult" he said as he realized he was in a hospital clothes. Twenty clones appeared and left through the window. That's when he noticed something was missing … his necklace! It was always wrapped around his left wrist, but now it was gone! "where is it?" he jumped out of bed and looked around. Kyu yipped as he saw Naruto wince in pain "hey Kyu, did you see what happened to Grandma's necklace?" Kyu yipped and bounded away.

Suddenly Naruto felt a clone dispel … he received the memory and threw open the window … there was the hokage mountain, and with only one face! "oh shit, that's sooo not good" Kyu returned with the necklace, which was stuck to his glove. Naruto tossed the glove in the trash and sealed the necklace in his storage seal. He got back in bed just as he sensed some people headed towards his room.

The door opened "good to see you're awake" said a man with long black hair and tan skin … it was Hashirama Senju the first hokage! Everything clicked when he remembered what happened in the previous world. He knew those names sounded familiar, but history was his worst subject … sleeping was the only thing he accomplished.

"ummm … yeah, hi I'm Naruto" he had no idea what to say …

"I'm Hashirama and this is Tobirama, Madara, Izuna" Naruto twitched slightly, he at least knew Izuna was supposed to be dead, how does this change things? "Danzo and Hiruzen" the blonde was torn, a part of him wanted desperately to hug his Jiji, but the other part wanted to kill Danzo.

Hiruzen smiled "thank god you're alright, I'm so sorry for hitting you. I really didn't know you were there"

"it's ok, I'm fine. I wasn't really your fault. I can't control the landing-"

Danzo scoffed "how do we know you aren't a spy?"

"yes I'm a spy and my evil plan was to cause as much attention as possible and get all to strongest people in the village together since I'm clearly capable of defeating them even when injured" said the blonde sarcastically as he shot Danzo a 'what the fuck are you smoking' look. Danzo glared at the blonde as everyone else snickered at his paranoia.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow "by 'landing' you mean of that vortex we saw you disappear into? What is that and why haven't you changed in twenty years?"

Naruto frowned, they might think he's nuts if he explained about being cursed by a witch, but maybe they could help "it's a jutsu … kind of … someone put it on me and I have no control over it and technically it hasn't been 20 years for-" pain erupted in his chest and he started coughing up blood … he couldn't get another word out.

"we need help in here!" yelled Izuna

Biwako came flying into the room and placed an oxygen mask on Naruto "all of you OUT! You're clearly stressing my patient" a demonic aura cloaked the medic … the ninja all ran out of the room "they're gone now, breathe … that's right deep breaths. You shouldn't stress yourself"

"sorry" he gasped, he knew it was the spider's doing not his rather minor injuries.

"it wouldn't be good if we had healthy young men dropping like flies … I guess that has been happening after those issues at the training cave"

"training cave!? Where is it?"

"yes that huge training complex just a few days southwest of the village, now get some rest" she ordered before leaving the room.

Naruto looked at Kyu "both Jiji and the pervy sage mentioned that place … we have to find it" he found his clothes in a bag and changed back into them, but kept his necklace hidden in his storage seal. His clones returned and he put everything except one apple on the papers before leaving through the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hashirama couldn't get the boy off his mind so he went back to the hospital. The second he stepped through the door he knew something was wrong … the blonde was a clone. He dispelled the clone and called Biwako "it seems your patient slipped away, any idea where he went?"

"no I - … oh no"

"what is it?" asked the hokage, he didn't like the look of worry on the medics face.

"I think he went to the training caves"

"what?! That place is surrounded by enemy ninja!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"almost there" said Naruto, his air bending helped him reach the complex in only a day, but he could easily see signs that people were there. As he approached he could sense several ninja … he forgot he was in the time during the first ninja war.

A ninja spotted him "get back here kid!" yelled the ninja as Naruto bolted down the tunnel. The ninja chased after him while firing earth and mud jutsus at him, but he bent the earth to create a barrier and ran ahead. A red bridge came into view and he quickly picked a spot in the stone courtyard. He unsealed his Jiji's book and some sealing ink and began copying down a seal that acts like a recorder. A few tweaks had to be made so the seal would go off when Jiraiya came near it after his banishment and not before.

"shit, why did Jiji have great hand writing, but use such crappy note taking methods" he cursed as he tried to hurry. Kyu jumped off Naruto and stood watch for the enemy ninjas "got it!" he channeled his chakra into the seal to activate it.

A bright flash of light was seen followed by a *bang* as the ninja tried to break through Naruto's barrier. He tried to stay focused and spoke into the seal.

"I hope this works, if you can hear me pervy sage ... I'm sorry ... I don't know if I'll make it out of this one-" Naruto collapsed clutching his chest in pain and started coughing violently, blood seeped between the fingers of the hand covering his mouth and dripped onto the ground.

"I don't have much time left ... tell Granny I love her and I still have her necklace ... they didn't give me any time to say goodbye before kicking me out of the village ... tell that bitch Hinata I'm not the idiot she believed me to be, flip Sakura and that bastard Kakashi off for me ..." a little red fox hopped onto the blonde's shoulder "you don't have to stay Kyu" the fox held onto his shoulder stubbornly making the blonde chuckle as he stood up "well, I guess-"

*boom* "they got past my barrier ... " a projectile zipped past the blonde's head "shit ... they're here" Naruto turned to see several ninjas wielding deadly weapons ready to attack.

Kyu growled ...

"if I make it, I'll get another message to you" Naruto whipped the blood off his chin and braced himself … the seal stopped recording and the ninja charged …


	8. Tea for your Soul

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

"if I make it, I'll get another message to you" Naruto whipped the blood off his chin and braced himself … the seal stopped recording and the ninja charged …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto bent the earth to block a barrage of kunai before sending a violent stream of air at one ninja sending him flying.

"what the fuck is this kid?" yelled one ninja

"it doesn't matter you idiots! He's just a kid so kill him!" snapped the leader.

The blonde barely dodged a boulder as he tried to get away, but he managed to make the cave. He could hear the mob of ninja closing in … then he felt a burning in his chest just before his body became weak making him collapse on his knees …

(what's going on? I can 't move … it's the spider … no, Kyu run!) the blonde screamed in his head as the fox tugged at his pants trying to help him move.

Kyu bite down on the blonde's gloved finger drawing blood and Naruto felt the numbness immediately begin to subside in that hand, but it wasn't enough … Naruto turned his head to see the ninja right behind him, but he couldn't move his legs or arm … the little fox growled at the ninja …

The ninja leader puled out a kunai "it's been fun brat- ow fucking fox" the leader kicked Kyu into the cave wall after the fox bit down on his leg and moved towards Naruto …

(Kyu! Wait, we're still in the cave! We can escape) he twitched his head upwards and a spike of earth sprang from the cave floor and nailed the leader in the nuts!

"AAAAHHHH!" the guy screamed in agony and he grabbed his crouch as Naruto moved the earth so he could grab his fluffy friend and get out of the cave "KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD" was the scream the blonde heard as he bent the earth under him sending him out of the cave. The second he made it to the forest he had enough movement to jump into the trees.

For some reason Naruto felt so tired "this must be from the spider … I never felt this tired from bending the elements before … I can barely breathe" he had to stop, but he could sense the group of ninja coming.

Naruto turned and saw a giant shuriken headed right for him … he had to force his body to move …

Move …

MOVE …

It was no use … all he could do was watch the deadly weapon approach …

*clang*

The blonde blinked as a … musical instrument landed in front of him blocking the shuriken "didn't see that coming" he looked up at some people he sensed above and saw Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna standing there.

"are you alright Naruto?" asked Hashirama.

"yeah" said Naruto despite clearly being exhausted and cover in gashes and cuts with a limp fox in his arms.

Madara landed next to Naruto and picked up his instrument "you will explain later why you came here"

"yes, you could've been killed if we didn't get here when we did" said Izuna.

XXXXXXXXXX

It took no time at all for the enemy ninja to be destroyed and for the blonde to be dragged back to Konoha. Now the cursed blonde was standing in front of the hokage's desk … like all the others times he was in trouble. Naruto chuckled nervously as the four kage level ninja and young Hiruzen glared at him, he was in trouble …

"start explaining, why did you go to the training caves when we're in the middle of a war" said Hashirama who despite smiling seemed a little pissed.

Kyu, who was sporting some fresh bandages around his stomach, yelped and hid in Naruto's pants pocket "I didn't know there was a war" he sweat dropped at the disbelieving look they gave him (ok, now they think I'm insane, I wasn't sure until now … wait, that desk is … yes, it's the same one Grandma has … maybe) he leaned on the desk nonchalantly for a second, but it was enough to apply a recording seal.

"how could you not know?" asked a skeptical Madara.

"it's not that hard to believe, history was my worst subject" muttered the blonde.

"can you explain?" asked Izuna.

Naruto pulled off his glove and showed them the witch's papers "these papers are connect to the spider on my arm … well chest now, but the point is that if I don't complete the tasks on the list the spider kills me. Once I get the items from one list I'm sent to another place" Naruto pulled his shirt aside to show them the spider, which has indeed moved … in fact it was moving right before their eyes!

Tobirama frowned "the vortex you left through before is like a space time jutsu … so you're from a different world?" Hiruzen blinked, he wasn't sure what they were talking, but he was figuring it out.

"not really, I'm from this world. I'm just from a different time … my Grandma is the fifth hokage" their jaws dropped, they could tell Naruto wasn't lying and that is what made the information absolutely astounding "I probably shouldn't say anymore than that. It was amazing meeting all of you, but if I don't leave soon …" he didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to … they all just watched as he pulled out the last apple and placed it on the papers …

The apple vanished …

The vortex opened up and took the blonde away …

"I hope I can kill the person who put such a jutsu on that boy" growled Madara,

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow "you guys realize we probably met one of our descendants, right?" the kage level ninja face planted, they didn't even think about that until now and they were kicking themselves for not asking for a surname!

XXXXXXXXXX

The white spiraling vortex reopened and Naruto was sent skidding along the floor of a room. Naruto groaned as he sat up and he came face to face with a goofy skull mask … which as attached to someone who didn't seem to have legs, he was just a semi floating black cloak with a white skull mask and big white block gloves.

"hi ya" said the goofy reaper guy.

Naruto blinked as Kyu crawled into his lap "ummmm hi?"

"you were cursed by a witch"

The blonde's eye's widened "errr … yeah, but how did you know?"

"let me explain, would you like some tea?" the goofy guy gestured to a table with a hot plate and kettle on it.

"sure thanks, I'm Naruto by the way and the fluff is Kyu" they both kneeled at the table.

After pouring a cup for Naruto and himself he began explaining "you are in Death city and I am Death. Well, most people here call me lord Death, but you don't have to. Now the witch who cursed you is called Kurokumo and is originally from this dimension, but she some how learned to open portals to other realms. It's similar to a technique I use with mirrors. I take it you've been through a few worlds already"

"yeah, even back in time" sighed the blonde.

"yes she likes doing whatever she can to through you off so the spider can take your soul however, going back in time isn't as bad as you might think just don't kill anyone with your own hands and you should be fine" said Death

"what about saving someone?" asked Naruto

"it shouldn't make a big difference if you're still here and your memory isn't changing, which you would notice if you have headaches" said Death.

Naruto gave a relieved sigh "no headaches, so I didn't change much … at least nothing noticeable"

"yes, oh you might get sent back again so keep in mind who you're related to-"

"I don't know who I'm related to, I'm an orphan" said Naruto.

Death's mask made a sad face "that might make things tricky if you don't know who to save … and actually there have been cases where the grandparents of someone changed without the knowledge of that person. This means you should take time to train and learn all you can about yourself and your abilities, but first what's on your list?"

Kyu yipped and licked up some tea from the blonde's cup as Naruto unsealed the papers …

* * *

Destination: Death City

Items:

Zombie hair

Blood from a death scythe

Pic

* * *

A sweat drop appeared on Death's temple "I see she's still asking for pics … anyway, that's not too bad as long as the spider doesn't try anything, it 's very unpredictable" said Death.

"I noticed" the blonde twitched.

"it's pretty late now so how about you get some rest and we'll begin tomorrow, follow me" Death lead Naruto to a massive building with many towers and three big skull with spikes sticking out on the sides and eyes "this is the D.W.M.A. or Death Weapon Meister Academy and this is where we train students, both weapons and meisters, to fight corrupted humans and witches to keep the world in balance" he waved to a you girl with light brown hair pulled into pig tails and a guy with spikey white hair and pointy teeth "Maka! Soul!"

The two came over and Maka smiled "hey Lord Death"

"hello, I need a favor. This is Naruto, he was cursed by a witch and needs a place to stay for a little while, can he stay with you two" Kyu yipped "and Kyu too" he added.

Maka gasped and smiled kindly "yes of course come with us" she took Naruto's hand and led him to their apartment.

Death watched the cursed boy leave "I will find a way to help you" and with that he left …


	9. Stand Back, I'm Sharp!

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Naruto is seme**

/AC - check out my profile for a list of sites i'm posting to\

**Last Time:**

Death watched the cursed boy leave "I will find a way to help you" and with that he left …

XXXXXXXXXX

Maka woke up the next morning and was surprised to see Naruto up already "hey Naruto, you don't have to make breakfast" she said as he flipped a pancake.

"it's no problem, besides I needed to relax a little. How would you like yours?" asked the blonde who was out of his old tattered clothes and into a pair of plain blue pants with a black T-shirt. He even got rid of the gloves and boots so he got a regular pair of shoes from Soul.

"oh, I think we have some chocolate chips" she jumped onto a stool and looked in the cabinets "ah ha! Found some! Wow, your up too Soul-… or not" both Maka and Naruto sweat dropped as Soul walked out of his room, grabbed two pancakes and sat at the table while eating … all while being in a deep sleep.

Naruto shook his head and fixed up as plate for himself and Maka before sitting down "thanks for letting us stay here" he said as Kyu jumped onto the table and nibbled at a small pancake Naruto made for him.

"it's no trouble at all, I'm happy we could help … how did you get cursed? If you don't mind my asking"

"no, I don't mind … I came from a village of ninja called Konoha, but I was banished for some reason" said Naruto sadly.

The meister gasped "why would they banish you?"

"the day I was born a demon attacked Konoha and the only why to stop it was to seal it away … in a newborn" he mumbled.

"so they believed that you were a demon and banished you? That's stupid of them" she growled angrily as she munched on her breakfast.

The blonde smiled, he was relieved "yeah … anyway, I found myself running from a group of ninjas who were after vessels like me. After getting away I tried to change my clothes so it would be difficult for them to find me, but I wandered into a swamp where the witch lived … she tricked me into agreeing to search for some items. If I knew she was an actual witch I would've made a run for it ,,, so what's the D.W.M.A. all about?"

"the D.W.M.A. or Death Weapon Meister Academy is a place where demon weapons like Soul and Meisters like me can train and learn together. It's a school to learned how to fight evil souls, witches and kishin to keep the world in balance" explained Maka as she munched on her pancakes.

"kishin?" asked Naruto.

Maka grinned "oh right, a kishin is a god like creature born from devouring to many souls from innocent people … hey, since lord Death didn't say when you should meet why don't you come to class with us and my friends can come help you train?"

Naruto nodded "sounds great, I was told to train and figure out everything about my powers so I can tell if I accidently change time. So when's your class?"

"ummm … right now! Soul wake up lets go" yelled Maka as Naruto and Kyu followed after her.

Soul opened his eyes and yawned "how'd I get out here?" he shrugged and grabbed another pancake before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade bolted out of her seat as Jiraiya came through her window "have you found him? what's this about a message?"

Jiraiya frowned "when I stopped at the training caves with the others we activated a seal that was left by Naruto. He was being attacked-" Jiraiya leaned on desk and figures appeared "what the hell- … it's a recording seal, Tsunade come here"

The blonde medic got up and noticed her grandfather was in her seat "grandfather?" she looked at the other figures "grand-uncle? Madara? Izuna? Naruto?! What's going on?!"

"we'll see, step back" the two sages moved back and the figures started moving.

_"how could you not know?"_ asked a skeptical Madara.

_"it's not that hard to believe, history was my worst subject" _muttered the blonde.

_"can you explain?"_ asked Izuna.

Naruto pulled off his glove and showed them the witch's papers _"these papers are connect to the spider on my arm … well chest now, but the point is that if I don't complete the tasks on the list the spider kills me. Once I get the items from one list I'm sent to another place"_ Naruto pulled his shirt aside to show them the spider, which has indeed moved … in fact it was moving right before their eyes!

Tobirama frowned _"the vortex you left through before is like a space time jutsu … so you're from a different world?" _Hiruzen blinked, he wasn't sure what they were talking, but he was figuring it out.

_"not really, I'm from this world. I'm just from a different time … my Grandma is the fifth hokage"_ their jaws dropped, they could tell Naruto wasn't lying and that is what made the information absolutely astounding _"I probably shouldn't say anymore than that. It was amazing meeting you all, but if I don't leave soon …"_ he didn't finish his sentence, he didn't have to … they all just watched as he pulled out the last apple and placed it on the papers …

The apple vanished …

The vortex opened up and took the blonde away …

_"I hope I can kill the person who put such a jutsu on that boy"_ growled Madara,

Hiruzen raised an eyebr_ow "you guys realize we probably met one of our descendants, right?"_ the kage level ninja face planted, they didn't even think about that until now and they were kicking themselves for not asking for a surname!

Tobirama looked closer at the underside of the desk _"he left a recording seal"_

Hashirama smiled sadly _"he wants to get a message to his grandmother … I'll make sure this desk survives"_

"he's alright … his whiskers are gone and he's taller, but it's him … Jiraiya how can we help him?" she asked as she rewound the seal to look at Naruto.

"I don't know … but there must be a way" he said as he watched tears fall from Tsunade's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok, that teacher of yours really likes dissecting things" said the blonde ninja as he unsealed some tea cakes for Maka and her friends. There was Death the Kid and his demon weapon partners Liz and Patty. Then there was a blue haired kid called Black Star who was shoveling cakes into his mouth much to his partner, Tsubaki, embarrassment.

"yeah professor Stein can get carried away… you better not get close Kyu" said Liz who giggled at the fluffy fox who was trying to take a cake that was far to big for him.

"wow these cakes are tasty!" said Patty.

Tsubaki smiled as she nibbled a cake "yes, thank you Naruto"

"no problem, I'm sure my friend would be thrilled that his cakes are popular" said Naruto as he gave Kyu a piece of the cake he wanted.

Kid raised an eyebrow "you mean your friend from another would? … my Dad told me what's going on" explained Death's son.

"I see, does he have any ideas on the items I need?" asked Naruto

"yes, but it will take a little cause the person who can help was asked on a mission. Maka's Dad is here though and he's a death scythe" said Kid he adjusted the cakes so they were symmetric.

"what are you guys talking about?" asked Liz and Naruto, Maka and Kid explained the blonde's situation.

Black Star grinned "DON'T WORRY, I BLACK STAR WILL LIFT YOUR CURSE" before anyone could stop him the blue haired kid charged Naruto.

The ninja was barely able to dodge a kick to the face as he jumped out of the way (damn this guy is as fast as Lee!) he thought as he ducked a punch.

*clang* everyone's jaws dropped …there wasn't enough time use bending so Naruto brought his arm up to block a slash from one of Black Star's knives and something weird happened …

"whoa … dude you didn't say you were a demon weapon!" yelled a shocked Black Star as he stared at the sharp black metallic blade that was sticking out of the blonde's arm.

Naruto blinked as he stared at his arm "errr demon weapon … I didn't know"

"how could you not know?" asked Black Star.

Kid sighed "weren't you listening Black Star? Naruto isn't from this world so coming here must've unlocked that demon weapon part of him … you ok Naruto?"

The blonde looked up "yeah, just taking a second to appreciate the irony … ummm how do I …"

Soul chuckled "relax your arm" Naruto did so and the curved blade disappeared into his arm.

"well, since we know about this lets start with getting you used to your weapon form" said Kid.

"sounds good, where do we start?" asked the blonde.

Tsubaki smiled "try to feel a warmth deep inside you and pull yourself towards it"

After focusing for a few seconds Naruto's body changed "I think I did something"

Maka grabbed the new weapon "you did it! … wow, you're a scythe like Soul" she said as she admired the ninja's slightly curved black handle and deadly black blade …

"actually I think he has multiple forms like me. Naruto try looking for other warm spots" said Tsubaki.

XXXXXXXXXX

A man with deathly blue skin entered Death's chamber where Lord Death was talking to a red haired man "hello Lord Death, hey Spirit"

"oh good your back early Sid. There's something you should know, Kurokumo has another victim" stated Death gravely.

"not good, what does this person need?" asked Sid

"he needs hair from a zombie and blood from a death scythe … and pics" muttered Death.

Spirit raised an eyebrow "what's pics?"

Death clapped his hands together "well now that Sid's here we should get those items crossed off Naruto's list. Spirit could you get Naruto? He should be in the forest training with Maka and her friend's" the red head twitched as Death completely ignored his question, but left to get Naruto.

When he got to the forest he saw his daughter Maka with her friends holding a black scythe "Maka! It's daddy-" the scythe changed into a black chain with barbs then warped into a large shuriken … and then Maka threw it … in the same direction as her father! "AH! Watch it Maka you almost hit Daddy"

"oops … you ok Naruto?" she said making Spirit pout at his daughter's lack of concern for his safety.

The shuriken embedded in the tree turned into a blonde boy "yep, I'm good"

"oh you're Naruto, I'm Spirit, Maka's dad. Lord Death sent me to get you" said Spirit as he tried to hug Maka, but missed when she stepped out of the way.

"ok, see you later guys" he waved to the others and followed Spirit back to Death's chamber with Kyu "hey Death"

"hello Naruto, I want you to meet Sid, we got two of your- … ummm did something happen to your eyes?" asked the reaper as he leaned in to get a better look.

"huh? What do you mean?" Death moved over so Naruto could look in his mirror "WHAT THE HELL?! HOW CAN I HAVE THE SHARINGAN?!" it was hard to tell at first glance because his eyes were still blue, but upon closer inspection they had two commas spinning around each pupil.

"what's a sharingan?" asked Death.

"it's a bloodline from my world, but it only belongs to people related to the Uchiha clan. I can't imagine why I have it cause the Uchihas weren't very nice to me before they were nearly killed off and they usually protect their own … at least that's what my friend Sasuke said, he's the last Uchiha in the village … I guess I activated it when Maka threw me … why is it blue and not red?"

Death's mask frowned "some bloodlines change and mutate over time so that could be what happened, but this means you know you're related to an Uchiha … Maka threw you?"

Naruto smiled "I'm a demon weapon"

Spirit nodded "with multiple forms … he nearly took my head off"

"really! Lets see" said Sid instead of completely changing Naruto made a blade sprout out of his arm "wow, you can manipulate your form like a death scythe"

"death scythe? So can I -"

"I know what you're going to ask and no, you can't use you own blood. I saw someone try to use things from other worlds to supplement the contract, but it always ends badly … anyway, Sid here is a zombie and Spirit is a Death scythe" said Death. Naruto put his blade away and pulled out the witch's papers.

The ninja was relieved to see the two items get crossed off "thank you both" they both said 'it was nothing and they were happy to help' and left "if Spirit was here the whole time why didn't you introduce me sooner? … unless, are they …"

Death's mask smiled "yep, those two are your pics"

"Maka told me her Dad was a womanizer, I take it that's wrong"

The reaper sighed "yep, Maka's mother wants Spirit to talk to her so she left to travel and give them some space, but Spirit hasn't said anything yet … where's your spider?"

"it's right-… shit" the spider was only a little ways from his heart.

"that's what I thought … she wasn't going to let you spend a lot of time here. I want to teach you some things now I know you're a weapon, but you should get those pics" said Death.

"I can do both" exclaimed Naruto and made a clone who took the camera before leaving.

"interesting … can you teach me that?" asked Death.

"sure, now what do you want to teach me?"

"as much as I can about wavelengths of the soul, show me that technique, I have an idea" Naruto nodded and showed him the hand sign and chakra flow by flaring his chakra "I got it and I can tell your soul has a very flexible wavelength … you might be both a meister and a weapon, I never thought that was possible, but it might be in your would … lets start" 20 Deaths appeared and Naruto made 40 clones …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Spirit calm down, tell me what happened" said Sid as he sat down on the bed next to the sobbing red head.

"it's Maka, she really hates me" Spirit sniffled and leaned against the zombie.

"you should tell her the truth, she thinks you cheated and that you're a skirt chaser … I'm sure if she knew about us, about how Stein made me a zombie so you didn't lose me she will understand"

"I know, but it scares me" Sid sighed and leaned over to kiss the red head before pinning the weapon to the bed …

The clone got everything on camera …

The whimpers as Sid kissed the red head's neck …

The lustful moans as the zombie rolled a nipple between his fingers …

Spirit's screams as Sid thrust deep into him …

Naruto's clone stopped the tape the second the lovers came and fell asleep together, but instead of going straight back to his boss he took a quick trip back to Maka's home where he found everyone eating snacks "hey guys, I'll be leaving soon"

"do you have to?" asked Maka

'Naruto' smiled "I don't have much choice. The curse is moving too fast" after saying good bye he leaned in and whispered in Maka's ear "give your Dad a chance, he's not who you think he is … bye"

XXXXXXXXXX

"you're a very fast learner. You already have the hang of soul perception and channeling your wavelength-" Naruto grabbed his chest in pain and blood trickled from his mouth "we need to hurry!"

"I'm fine my clone is coming" Naruto gasped as he pulled out the papers. Kyu whined in worry as his clone came running into the room and gave him the camera "thank you Death" he said as Kyu climbed in his pocket.

"you're welcome, now go. You know how to contact me and that will work no matter where she sends you" the blonde nodded and disappeared into the vortex "I will find you Kurokumo. You had a lot of fun parading these poor souls in front of me, but with Naruto's help this sick cycle will end"


	10. Sealing and Alchemy

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x ?**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

"you're welcome, now go. You know how to contact me and that will work no matter where she sends you" the blonde nodded and disappeared into the vortex "I will find you Kurokumo. You had a lot of fun parading these poor souls in front of me, but with Naruto's help this sick cycle will end"

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde screamed as he was spat out of the vortex in the dead of night and landed on a street ... Naruto slowly sat up and winced as his back cracked "ok Kyu, lets see what Kurokumo wants now" the fox popped out of the pocket and jumped onto his shoulder as he pulled out the papers.

* * *

Destination: Amestris

Items:

200 diamonds

60 bricks of gold

pics

* * *

Naruto blinked "how am I supposed to get all that? Rob a bank?!" he sighed and wandered through the streets with only the streetlights lighting his way through the darkness. He turned a corner and saw a couple of people in a phone booth trying to call someone, but that wasn't working. A man and a woman both in some sort of military uniform …

The man suddenly turned and held a knife to the woman's throat. Normally the ninja would've stepped in by now, but something seemed off … maybe it's because he couldn't sense a soul in the woman. Even in the dark Naruto could see the woman laugh as she turns to the man and makes a mole appeared under her left eye. The man slashes her throat and turns to leave, but as his back is turned the woman gets back up and changes into a different woman. Naruto watched as the woman lets the man notice her and shots him with her gun …

Kyu and Naruto ran over to help, but the woman ran before he cloud get there "screw it, I'll get her later" he knelt down next to the bloody unconscious man as he unsealed a canteen of water. With a quick thank you to Katara for teaching him a little healing water bending he set to work doing what he could to help … minutes ticked by and finally Naruto smiled "he'll be ok … but what now? I don't know where he lives or what that woman was or who her allies are and it's night" he spotted a building that doesn't look like it has been used in a while and made some clones to carefully carry him there …

XXXXXXXXXX

"there has to be something we can do to help" Tsunade said as she looked out towards the village from the top of the hokage mountain.

Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought "I would suggest trying to find this 'witch' who cursed Naruto, but we don't know how this curse works … she could kill him by using the curse even from a distance for all we know or what if we find the witch she might trap Naruto in whatever world he's in, then what? If he still had the toads we could try that, but that's out"

Tsunade felt tears prickle her eyes "why does this keep happening? I want my family to be together for once" the toad rubbed his friend's back as she sniffled quietly.

Kakashi approached the pair "ummm hokage-sama, was there any news from Naruto?"

"yes there was" said Jiraiya with a smile "he told me to do this" he raised the middle finger at the jonin.

"that doesn't seem like Naruto" said Kakashi dismissively.

"how would you know? You only spent a few minutes training him. Hell, you didn't even bother trying to find him when he was banished! You spent all your time with Sasuke, now your precious student is gone so you can pretend to give a shit-"

"that's not it!"

The toad sage glared "then what is it? Why did Naruto know only tree walking when I met him? Why didn't you help train him during the chunin exams too? Why did you stay in the hospital with Sasuke as Naruto was forced to leave?"

"I made some mistakes, but-"

The hokage sighed "but nothing, Naruto isn't a fool I doubt he will be a Leaf ninja again so sorry Kakashi, there's nothing you can do to fix what you have done … as if you even deserve it" the two sages walked away leaving Kakashi to lament.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eyes fluttered open and the man lying on a bed tried to get up, but was pushed back down "you should definitely rest, you were shot only a couple hours ago. What's your name?"

"Maes Hughes" the patient raised an eyebrow as he noticed he was talking to a young blonde boy in ratty blue pants and black shirt "are you the one who helped me?"

"yep, what was that thing that attacked you?"

Hughes grinned "that was nothing that you shou-"

"I could tell it wasn't human" said the kid seriously.

"… how?" asked Hughes turning very serious, but he frowned when he saw a flash of nervousness in the kid's eyes "you can talk to me, but first what's your name?"

"my name is Naruto … you might think I'm crazy" said Naruto. This was the first dimension he was worried about talking too much. He didn't have to explain to Gandalf or Death or Aang for various reasons and the past ninja's from Konoha already suspected something was going on. So how to explain …

"Naruto I was nearly killed by a creature that, you're right, isn't human. I'd be willing to listen … plus I'm gullible!" he laughed.

Naruto chuckled and relaxed a little "you didn't fall for that thing's disguise so I don't believe that … do you believe in curses?" Hughes nodded "I was cursed and sent to very distant places to gather certain items … if I don't-" he clutched his chest in pain and started coughing violently.

"hey Naruto! Are you-" Hughes's eyes widened in worry as he saw blood splash to the floor "oh no! Naruto, tell me how to help!" a red fox came running into the room with a canteen of water and set it next to the blonde. The military man watched in fascination as the water rose out of the canteen and wrapped around the boy's hand … Naruto placed his water coated hand over his hand and his breathing slowly got better …

"sorry about that" panted the blonde as the water followed the motion of his hand and slipped back into the canteen.

"that's fine, you had me worried, but it looks like your clever little friend here has everything handled" Kyu yipped happily and grabbed a photo from under the bed before hopping on the bed next to Hughes "thank you… I don't what I would've done I'd do if I lost this" he patted the fox's head as he looked at the photo.

"Kyu found that photo next to you after you were shot. I know the phrase is 'all's fair in love and war', but turning into your wife to make you hesitate was a low blow. You said the names Elicia and Gracia in your sleep, which of these pretty ladies is which?" asked Naruto.

"Gracia is my beautiful wife and Elicia is the most amazing little girl anyone could ask for! … yeah, homunculi don't play nice … when you said 'distant places' you weren't kidding, I never saw a trick like the one you did with the water. It wasn't alchemy … what other tricks do you know?"

"a few things like seeing souls, which is how I knew the homunculi wasn't human since thee was no soul. Why do you want to know?"

"I've only been out a couple hours right?" Naruto nodded "good … could you help me fake my death? If those homunculi think I'm alive after what I found out they'll do whatever they can to get me even hurting my family … I can't let that happen" said Hughes.

Hughes jaw dropped as perfect copy of appeared out of thin air "wow what was that?" he asked.

"it's a blood clone, when he gets to the spot where you were shot the same wound you have will appear on him and he will look dead … what's alchemy?" asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what items you need" said Hughes.

Naruto couldn't but feel relieved that he person in front of him believed him "200 diamonds, 60 gold bricks and a video tape "

"oooh if that's case alchemy is exactly what you need. What kind of tape?" he smirked when Naruto blushed "oooooh that kind of tape … Yuri, Yaoi or Hentai?"

"Yaoi"

"I know exactly who can help. I always thought Roy should spice up his sex life" said Hughes as he a adjusted his glasses.

XXXXXXXXXX

(maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this) thought the blonde as he saw the funeral for Maes Hughes from his perch in a tree not to far away (he told me not to approach them until after the funeral so I guess I'll stop at the alchemy library first) the blonde snuck into the main military restricted library branch in central's headquarters.

"damn, I'm going to need a lot of clones" muttered the awestruck ninja as he saw the massive number of books. After checking for any people he made 200 clones and set to work on learning all there is on alchemy …a couple hours passed, Kyu was sleeping on a big stack of books and he wanted to give it shot … Naruto drew the a set of symbols, placed a stone in the center and held his hands over it.

Blue crackling energy jumped around …

Right in front of his eyes the stone changed into a green gemstone shaped like a kunai …

"awesome, this is exactly what I need … Hughes said he knew someone who could simply clap to do alchemy … I wonder" he placed another stone on the able, but away from the symbols and clapped his hands together … the same sparks happened again! "wow, this could be because I'm from another world, now I have to find a big supply of coal, but first I should go see this Roy guy" he said as he saw the little toy soldier in place of the stone. He clapped his hands and used alchemy to warp his ratty clothes so they looked brand new ... the way they were before Death worked him into the ground with training.

The ninja went down the hall and waited for someone to leave before entering the office of Roy Mustang. The man behind the desk looked up "why are you here kid? This is a government facility, no place for children" said the raven sternly.

"I'm Naruto and … you need to know something"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hughes heard someone come into the house "hey Naruto, back already- … uh oh" Hughes paled as he saw the flame alchemist standing behind the blonde … and Roy was pissed.

"you had better explain or I'll torch you right where you are" growled the flame alchemist.

"alright alright!" over the next hour Hughes explained everything … how he was nearly killed by homunculi for discovering the they infiltrated the government to create the Philosopher's stone using the state's resources and how Naruto saved him from death.

Roy frowned "this is serious … is it true you can tell who is a homunculi?" Naruto nodded "I'm going to ask you to run around town with two operatives of mine and identify them"

"Roy you can't ask Naruto -"

"it's ok, I have to do something while my clones are still reading" said the blonde with a smile.

"fine I can't stop you, but be careful" said Hughes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ed and Alphonse Elric I need you to escort this young man round central" said Roy.

A huge tick mark appeared on the shorter brother's temple "why the hell do we have to do it?!"

"now Ed it's not a big deal besides I'm sure there's a good reason, right?" said the bigger brother in the suit of armor.

Ed glared "who's side are you on Al?!-"

"Naruto here can tell who is a homunculus" said Roy bluntly.

"we'll take good care of him!" exclaimed both brothers and they dragged Naruto out of the building leaving Mustang behind with a massive sweat drop …

Al looked down at the ninja "so Naruto do you need anything to see a homunculus?"

"no, I just sense it … the same way I can tell you're a soul tied to a suit of armor. Would you like to tell me how that happened?" asked Naruto.

"no offense kid, but it's none of your business. Besides why should we trust you?" grumbled Ed.

"your boss Roy trusts me" commented the ninja.

"yeah why is that? And who said you could use his first name?" barked Ed.

(wow I think he's jealous) thought the ninja as he checked to make sure they were alone "he trusts me cause his friend Maes Hughes does"

"what do you mean by 'does'-… is he alive?" whispered Al.

Naruto only smiled and pointed to a building "don't go near there until dark and make sure you're not followed … two homunculi ahead" he whispered.

Ed's eye widened "the fuhrer and his secretary are homunculi … damn" the boys continued through the city and got to the point of exchanging bits and pieces of their strange pasts. Naruto even showed the Elrics the moving spider on his chest..

"I think if you want Al's body back you should try seals from my world. There are seals made to hold souls and summon bodies, but it might take some time to learn" suggested Naruto.

"we're interested in anything that can help. Just give us what we need to know and we'll handle it rom there so you don't need to worry about your spider curse" exclaimed Ed excitedly.

"got it, I'll get everything I know down on paper … I sense another nearby, it's the one who attacked Hughes, but it can shape shift so pointing it out won't help much" said Naruto

Al nodded "so that makes eight homunculi, two officially identified. Thank you Naruto"

"sure, stop by at night and I'll have everything in sealing for you" the ninja waved goodbye to the Elric brothers and carefully went back to the abandoned building where he saw Hughes and Kyu waiting for him "the Elric brothers know … are you sure I should give Ed as much as I can on fire bending and jutsu too?"

Hughes smirked "trust me if you do you will have your video in no time … are you sure sealing will help them?"

"yep, bringing someone back from the dead is not impossible, but it's very complicated and uses too much chakra. However, Ed has Al's soul so he can avoid all that trouble by summoning Al's body, which is easy with the soul. A bonus is that sealing has no true equivalent exchange law. My clones are almost done jotting everything down including the seal they can use for binding Al's soul and memories to his body. They're coming tonight to pick it up. After that I'll get to that mining company not far away" said the blonde.

Once the Elrics stopped by after dark and hugged Hughes almost to the point of reopening his wound Naruto gave them everything they needed for seals. Then the ninja went to a nearby mine and used alchemy to create the diamonds and gold. Since Naruto wanted a little payback he made all the gold bricks with the words 'Fuck You' and made the diamonds with the word 'Bitch' for fun before sending them to Kurokumo …

XXXXXXXXX

Ed sat down at a large table in the library with Al and opened a scroll "ok, Naruto aid to wipe a little blood on this symbol to unseal all the information" Ed bit his finger and wiped the blood … they watched in shock as several huge stacks of papers and books appeared in a puff of smoke "this is going to be fun" said Full metal before he and his brother jumped into the material …

Al sifted through the papers "Ed, this is amazing! This art isn't that much different from alchemy in some ways, but it's so flexible. This is what we need!"

"yeah, Naruto has everything here … even a seal to attach you soul once we get your body back … he has fire jutsu!" an evil grin spread across his face "I can beat Mustang at his own game with this" Al sweat dropped as he watched his brother study the information with serious determination …

Two days later …

It didn't take long for Ed to unlock his chakra and get two fire jutsus under his belt along with a little fire bending and a water jutsu. So he decided to test it he snuck passed Al and went to challenge Mustang …

Ed grinned as he spotted Roy not far away "hey Mustang! I want a rematch"

"didn't you learn your lesson after last time? … fine" Roy sighed and followed Ed to a quiet clearing where no one will interfere. Ed charged forward and tried to punch the higher ranking officer, but raised his hand and snapped his fingers causing a torrent of flames to shot from his hand. This time Ed wasn't caught off guard and bent the flames away from him shocking the flame alchemist. Roy blocked the punch just in time and sent a kick at the blonde's head, but was blocked by the metal arm. They continued to match each other blow for blow until Roy found an opening and snapped his fingers …

The full metal alchemist bent the flames again and made a hand sign "fire ball jutsu" Roy rolled out of the way "water bullet" the flame alchemist didn't have time to dodge and was drenched by a bullet of water before he felt Ed pin him down by the wrists …

Roy panted "you beat me"

"yeah" Ed stared into Roy's dark eyes … seconds later the two alchemists kissed … the blonde used alchemy to remove their clothes before taking the raven's nipple into his mouth earning soft gasps and moan from the squirming flame alchemist under him ...

"oh oh oh Ed ahhh" Roy moaned wantonly … his back completely arched off the ground as Ed moved lower and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of his cock … the moans became even louder as a metal finger was pushed into the flame alchemist's tight virgin ass and started stretching him … one finger became three …

"Ed dammit please hurry I'm going insane" Roy's eyes widened as Ed moved between his legs and he felt something far bigger than a finger pressed against his entrance and slowly pushed in "oh god, so big" he mewled as inch by inch of that thick hard cock pushed deeper into him … the two lovers never lost eye contact as Ed pounded hard and fast into Roy turning the raven into a moaning thrashing mess …

The two came hard together and stayed cuddled together … completely unaware of a ninja getting everything on tape …

(ok … Hughes nailed this one … nailed, that's funny) thought the blushing ninja as he left …

XXXXXXXXXX

Al, Ed and Roy came back to the abandoned building and saw Naruto and Hughes chatting "hey guys, good timing, Naruto was just about to leave" the blonde waved good bye and placed a camera on a set of papers … the camera vanished and a little fox jumped into the blonde's pants pocket …

Everyone's jaws dropped as a vortex opened up and took the blonde away …

XXXXXXXXXX

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed the blonde as was sent flying, but now he was prepared and twisted just the right way so he landed on his feet "finally, I stuck the landing!" his eyes widened as he saw the hokage mountain with three heads in the distance .. he knew he was back in time so he had to be careful …

"ummm excuse me" Naruto turned and paled, he saw a blonde haired kid with blue eyes ... it was a mini fourth hokage!


	11. Some People Shouldn't Drink Espresso

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Neji**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

"ummm excuse me" Naruto turned and paled … he saw a blonde haired kid with blue eyes, it was a mini fourth hokage!

XXXXXXXXXX

"errr … hi? I'm Naruto" Naruto had no idea what else to say.

"hi I'm Minato" he smiled politely, but then Minato's eyes widened "… oh right, you're standing on my sensei"

Naruto blinked and looked down to see white hair under his feet "sorry old man!" he yelped as he jumped off the guy's head … he heard grumbling coming from the ditch and he was sure that it was a string of curse words just for him. Kyu popped out of the pocket and yipped "you're right Kyu, we should go" out of shear panic Naruto used one of his favorite techniques … the air scooter …

"wow, that's cool!" exclaimed Minato as he watched the newcomer zip away on a ball of air … he looked down at his motionless sensei and back towards where the other blonde disappeared … he nodded and took off after the other kid …

XXXXXXXXXX

"ok … we really need to be careful. What's on the list?" wondered Naruto as he pulled out the witch's papers …

* * *

Destination:

Items:

Cliffside flowers

Snake mushrooms

Giant barrel fish

* * *

"flowers that grow on a deadly cliff side or a man eating fish or mushrooms surrounded by poisonous snakes. Where to start?- …" Naruto groaned as he sensed the future hokage not too far away "oooooh this is bad" he bolted for the forest and jumped through the trees as fast as he could … "ok I think we lost him" he looked down and saw a large amount of tall grass "well since we're here, guess it's mushrooms first. Stay here Kyu"

The little fox watched from the tree branch as Naruto jumped down to the ground and searched the grass for mushrooms. A little bit of fire bending was all he needed to scare away the snakes hiding in the grass so he could grab what he came for … after grabbing a handful of mushrooms he placed them on the witch's papers where they vanished … Naruto twitched as he sensed someone coming close …

"hey! You shouldn't be down there"

(crap … how'd he find me so quickly? … damn I think I remember something about him being a sensor too) he thought as he saw Minato standing next to a nervous Kyu "yeah, I know. I just needed to get something" when he jumped up to the same branch Kyu jumped into his arms "… Kyu what's wrong?"

Minato pouted slightly "I don't think he likes me"

"I can't imagine why" (other than the fact that you sealed him into me … I mean _will_ seal him into me. Time travel is confusing … wait, his soul wavelength … I didn't notice before, but it's like mine. Death said that only people who are related have similar wavelengths … but that means … he's my Dad)

"are you ok Naruto?" asked Minato as he saw Naruto looking at him strangely and with a hint of what looked like tears in his eyes.

"yeah … yeah I'm fine … why are you following me?" asked Naruto as he wiped his eyes.

"I wanted to see that technique you used before if that's ok? It gave me some ideas for a jutsu"

"you mean my air scooter? Yeah sure" he jumped up and formed a ball of air under him.

"thanks, if I'm right I can make this into a very powerful jutsu that won't require hand signs" said the future hokage as he inspected the ball of air.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he realized what he accidently inspired "the Rasengan"

"hmmm? What was that?"

"errr if you want to make technique with a spiraling ball then Rasengan might be a good title for it" exclaimed the cursed blonde.

"you think so? I was thinking something like Super Powerful Spinning Ball of Doom!" exclaimed Minato.

Kyu nearly went flying as Naruto fell off the air scooter laughing hysterically "that's funny, you'd be killed before you get the title out"

Minato laughed "I guess you're right" both blondes laughed to the point of tears before they started to calm down "hey Naruto want to spend some time together? I could show you around the village"

There was no way Naruto was going to miss this chance so he secretly made 20 clones to search for the other items and left with Minato …

XXXXXXXXXX

"how is that possible?" asked Sasuke as Jiraiya finished explaining the deal with the recordings …

"I don't know, but we need to be careful if we are going to try to bring Naruto back … really it's not too hard to believe with a little understanding of space and time jutsus, but we have to take in consideration the link he has with this so called witch- ow ow ow" the toad sage suddenly clutched his head in pain.

"something wrong sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

"it feels like someone landed on my head" groaned the toad sage.

"it's probably the after affects of your peeping. Constant beatings like that could cause long term damage" said Shino. Neji wasn't even listening … he was just watching the sky wondering where or when the blonde he missed so much was …

XXXXXXXXXX

"so where are you from Naruto? And why are you here?" asked Minato as the two blondes sat on the first hokage's head of the hokage mountain …

"I'm on a training trip … I'm from a place far away from here" He looked down and saw that Kyu was still acting skittish around Minato "here, give him this" he whispered as he gave the future hokage a piece of a cookie. Minato held the cookie out towards Kyu and waited ...

The little fox couldn't resist the treat and hesitantly crawled forward. Both blondes smiled when Kyu finally sat in Minato's lap to nibble the treat and even jumped on Minato's head when he finished.

"Give him food and he's your friend for life" snickered Naruto. A distant crash caught their attention and they went to see what it was "wow, who is that?" Asked an awestruck and mildly frightened Naruto as he watched a very pretty red haired girl beat the crap out of two boys.

Minato smiled "her name is Kushina Uzumaki, those guys must've been making fun of her hair. They call her names like tomato and it usually ends badly for them"

The cursed blonde's eyes widened at the name ... That had to be his mother! He glanced at Minato and grinned "you like her" said Naruto and chuckled when a blush appeared on his future father's face "you should tell her"

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" asked Minato sadly.

"I somehow doubt that" muttered Naruto (I wouldn't be here if she did) he twitched as one of his clones was gobbled up by a giant fish ... a familiar pain in his chest appeared and he quickly bent some water to treat it without Minato seeing. It was a painful reminder that he had to leave soon ...

"Naruto, what would you do if you like someone?" asked the future father.

"I snuck into my crush's hospital room and slipped him a white rose after they were hurt in an exam"(technically he was hurt in the invasion after the Chunin exams just before I left to get grandma Tsunade) "but I don't think he ever knew it was me ... Hmmm how about you just be there for her and ... I know!" he grabbed Minato's hand and dragged him into the forest. After a few minutes they came to an enchanting field filled with red flowers "when the time is right show her a red that at least comes close to her beauty"

Minato's jaw dropped at the beautiful field "you're right, these flowers are more like her ... but wait, I thought you weren't from around here? How did you know of this place when I didn't?"

"I'm not from around here, but at the same time I am" said Naruto. He could sense his clones nearby ...

"I don't understand, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Minato.

"There's no point in explaining cause you might not believe me ... If we meet again then it will make sense and I can explain" Kyu hopped into Naruto's pocket and the cursed blonde ran into the forest ...

"Wait Naruto!" Minato yelled as he ran after the other blonde ... he followed his senses, but then Naruto's energy disappeared ... as he moved behind a tree he thought he saw a spiraling vortex, but it vanished a split second later ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The vortex yet again spat Naruto out into an unknown location. The blonde got up and looked around "great, where are we now?" he wondered as Kyu perched on his shoulder and looked at the Kurokumo's papers with him ...

* * *

Destination: Magnolia

Items:

Wyvern scales

Vulcan fur

Pics

* * *

"Ok, first things first, go into town and find out what these things are ..." the blonde yawned "damn ... I'm so tired, but I have been sleeping normally ... Is this an affect of the curse? Could be, I better go into town" he went into the busy town and tried looking for any information ...

"Hey my name is Lucy do you need help finding something ?" Naruto looked up and saw a blonde girl a little older than him ...

"Yeah actually, I'm looking for some information on Vulcans and Wyvern, could you help me?" asked Naruto and Kyu yipped cutely making Lucy giggle.

"I'd be happy to help. My apartment is right around the corner, come on" she exclaimed as she led the way to her modest apartment "have a seat. Sorry about the mess, I just got back from a mission with my friends so I haven't cleaned up yet"

"That's ok, I'm Naruto by the way and this little fluff is Kyu. What kind of mission were you on?" asked Naruto.

"I'm a wizard and a member of the magic guild called Fairy Tail,. My friends and I just came back from helping to catch some gang for hurting people ... Found it" she gave him a book "this a book on magical creatures ... Oh how rude of me, would you like some tea?"

Naruto smiled "yes please, would you like to try a tea I have?"

Lucy made a pot of hot water as he pulled out a bag of teas that Iroh gave him "sounds great I love trying new teas!"

"There's green, ginseng and experimental espresso" offered Naruto.

"I do like a strong tea and coffee so I'll try the espresso" said Lucy and after making a cup they sat down and looked through the book "why do you want to know this stuff?"

"... Well you're a wizard so you might understand, I was cursed and if I don't find certain items before my time is up the curse takes my soul" Lucy gasped as he showed her the spider mark creeping up his arm.

"Oh my god! How can I help? Are these the things you need?" asked a worried wizard.

"For this world all I need is these items" he showed her the witch's papers ...

The wizard read through the lists "other worlds ... If this wasn't so dangerous I'd be asking hundreds of questions about these other worlds, but now is not the time. Let's finish this tea and we can find some friends of mine to help"

Just as she picked up her tea pink haired guy came running into the apartment "hey Lucy! Happy and I have been training all day! Is that tea for me? Thanks!" He grabbed her tea and guzzled it down.

"What the hell Natsu! What did I say about coming in my home without knocking? ... Natsu?" Lucy waved her hand in front of his face, but got no response ... and suddenly out of nowhere he started running laps at extreme speeds on the ceiling freaking out Naruto and Lucy ...

"Ok! ... he lost it! This is bad" yelped Naruto as he yanked Kyu out of the way before the fox was stepped on.

"You're right ... Wait I have an idea! Natsu! Natsu focus! Go get this boy some things he needs" Naruto got the hint and whispered the three things he needs into the pink haired wizards ear ...

Natsu nodded his head really fast "will do! Will do! Will do! Fun! Fun! Fun!" He yelled and zipped away without knowing about the clone following him with a camera ...

"Wow ... so while we're waiting can you tell me about these other worlds?" Over the next two hours Naruto explained in great detail about his travels so far and showed her some techniques... "That's so amazing, you should totally right this stuff down! It would make an awesome book! Can you teach me some moves?"

"Sure, but I don't know how long I have here ... Oh that's right I can make copies like I did for Ed" only a few minutes later Lucy had a complete training manual of everything and Naruto was helping her get started as she showed him how to access his magic ...

Kyu yipped as Natsu ran into the apartment carrying lots of scales and a coat of fur "fun!fun!fun!-" he dropped to the floor and fell asleep ...

Lucy sweat dropped "he will be out of a while ... Did he get everything you need?"

Naruto set the things on the papers and grinned as each one disappeared ... The clone tossed him the camera and it dispelled itself "yes and then some"'he blushed as he received the memories of his clone ... the memory of Natsu fucking the living day lights out of a hot raven named Gray and an orange haired guy named Loki ...

"So you'll be leaving then ... It was wonderful to meet you!"Lucy said as she hugged Naruto ... He smiled and put the camera on the papers ... Kyu jumped in his pockets just as the vortex opened up and took them away ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto winced as he rolled across the ground and cracked his head against a wooden pole. The room was dark, but had small round windows that illuminated lots of different supplies including crates, barrels and glass bottles of some kind of drink ... and the room was swaying very slightly ...

"Why are we swaying?" he wondered and he looked out of the small circular window and his jaw dropped "we're on a ship!" the blonde gasped as he saw nothing but open water for miles ... this could be bad ...


	12. Wicked Witch

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
****(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Neji**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

"Why are we swaying?" he wondered and he looked out of the small circular window and his jaw dropped "we're on a ship!" the blonde gasped as he saw nothing but open water for miles ... this could be bad ...

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of footsteps broke Naruto from his thoughts "uh oh, got to hide" he grabbed Kyu and jumped onto the ceiling just as a blonde guy in a suit smoking a cigarette came in.

"well what should I cook for dinner- … figures, we're out of food" he grumbled as he sifted through the crates "hey Luffy, we're out of food" he called out to someone on the deck.

Kyu twitched … the fumes from the cigarette tickled the fox's nose …it was too much and Kyu sneezed …

The cook spun around and spotted Naruto "looks like we have a stowaway"

"I can explain!" yelped Naruto as he was dragged out of the room.

"explain it to the captain. Hey Luffy I found a stowaway" said the cook. Naruto gulped, he saw a pirate flag and realized that he was dropped on a pirate ship! This can't go well … the cook placed him on the deck in front of some people …

A guy with black hair and a straw hat looked at him "hi I'm Luffy"

Naruto blinked, he didn't expect a polite introduction "umm hi, I'm Naruto and this is Kyu" the little fox yipped happily.

"Luffy this kid is a stowaway, throw him overboard" muttered some woman with orange hair.

"that's not nice Nami" said some guy with an long nose.

Luffy nodded "Usopp is right Nami. Besides he's just a kid. Naruto this is our navigator Nami, our chef Sanji, our sniper Usopp and that guy sleeping over there is Zoro. How did you get on this ship? I didn't notice any ship and we've been at sea for a while"

"err … I doubt you'd believe me" pouted Naruto.

Sanji shrugged "try us kid"

"I was cursed by a witch and she's making me gather certain items in other worlds. She sends to these places through portals in the fabric of space and time. That's how I got on your ship" Naruto hung his head, the blank looks he was getting was all he needed to know "yeah, when I say it out loud of course it sounds insane. Could you just tell which is the closest direction to land?"

Nami pointed lazily "that way"

"thank you ma'am" said Naruto.

"hey don't you ma'am me!- holy shit!" Nami and everyone else watched in shock as Naruto jumped over the rail with Kyu on his back and ran across the surface of the water! The entire ship groaned as the water moved under Naruto's feet and propelled him along the water.

*crack* everyone jumped at the sudden sound and saw Luffy's jaw on the ground …

"h-he can walk on water … he's getting back on this ship!" the pirate captain braced his leg against the rail and extended his arms …

XXXXXXXXXX

"alright, now what do we need to get?" Naruto wondered as he pulled out the papers and skidded across the water. Kyu peeked over his shoulder …

* * *

Destination: ocean

Items:

Hair from a devil fruit user

pics

* * *

"devil fruit user? What does that mean?" Naruto froze … it felt like something was holding his shoulders. He looked and saw hands holding his shoulders …he slowly craned his neck to look behind and his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw the arms extend all the way back to the ship he was just on "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed as he found himself being yanked back to the ship …

XXXXXXXXXX

Sanji frowned "errr … Luffy you might want to slow down"

"huh why's that-ooof" the captain was knocked over as Naruto went flying into his chest … in his excitement he didn't realize he was dragging Naruto back way too fast. Kyu went flying and landed on the green haired guy who was sleeping on the deck effectively jolting him awake …

Zoro bolted upright and raised an eyebrow at the fox in his lap and his captain on the floor with a kid laying next to him "ok … who's going to tell me what happened?"

After a moment both Naruto and Luffy regained their senses …

Luffy grinned "you have to teach me that technique! I ate a devil fruit and now I can't swim"

"ok … can I stay on the ship?" asked Naruto as Kyu hopped on his shoulder.

"yes" exclaimed Luffy.

"we don't have any food Luffy" said Sanji.

"I have some supplies" offered Naruto …

*poof* several bottles of various drinks, meats and many other foods appeared out of thin air …

"wow … how'd you do that?" asked Sanji as he looked through the foods.

"it's called sealing. You can make seals for anything from storing food to any number of items" explained Naruto while he pointednto the mark on his wrist.

The chef picked up a bottle "sounds like a technique I could use in the kitchen … ale? Wait a minute, you aren't drinking this stuff are you kid?"

Naruto twitched at the slight disapproving stare the chef was giving him "no, but you never know what you can trade for a bottle. I can teach you sealing if you'd like" offered Naruto …

So over the next few days Naruto trained with Zoro in between teaching Luffy and Sanji chakra. Usopp also joined in and learned some sealing with a little alchemy. It didn't take long for them to grasp the chakra so Naruto them a quick introduction to bending the elements … which was the perfect opportunity to grab a hair from Luffy as he showed them the water whip. Sanji taught Naruto how to cook in return for the chakra lessons … actually it was more by force after the chef found out that Naruto spent most his life eating instant ramen. After only a few days Luffy got the hang of walking on water and the basics of water bending …

Naruto sighed as he looked out at the moon hovering over the dark waters "how much longer will I have to do this Kyu?" the ninja started coughing up some blood again … the little fox whined and licked his hand in an attempt to comfort him. A noise made Naruto jump down from the mast and check the kitchen where he found Luffy and Sanji.

"you idiot, that wasn't water you drank" yelled Sanji at Lufy who must've been accidently drinking the ale if the empty bottles were any indication.

"you're cute *hiccup*" slurred the captain and pulled the cook into a kiss. The ninja was about to break things up, but Sanji quickly started to kiss back and the make out session became heated. Naruto's first instinct was to leave and close the door, but he sighed and pulled out the camera instead … and mentally vowed to destroy every tape when he finds Kurokumo …

"Luffy ahh ohh shit yes hahh" moaned the chef as his captain removed his clothes and licked his bare skin. Sanji gasped as Luffy grabbed his hips and set him on the counter … the captain spread his chef's legs wide …

"you taste delicious" said Luffy as he nibbled at the weeping erection earning a loud loud moan from the blonde …

"hey what's going on in here?" Naruto gulped and jumped up to the ceiling just as Zoro came through the door "… what the hell? ahhh" the swordsman moaned as Luffy's rubber fingers on one hand extended … three fingers slipped into his shirt and teased his nipples as two others massaged Zoro's crotch …

The ninja snuck out of the room after Luffy thrust into his cook "ok … now I should go" truthfully he didn't want to leave just yet, but the curse inching towards his heart didn't give him a choice … Kyu jumped into his pocket just as he set the camera on the witch's papers …

Nami gasped as she woke up to find Naruto being pulled into a vortex …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya grinned in excitement "I found it! This is exactly what we need to help Naruto!"exclaimed the toad sage who has been searching nonstop for a solution to save his godson …

After all that time he managed to find a theory that he thinks will be the key to making a seal so he can follow Naruto …

But … he was being watched …

When he fell asleep that night a spider crept near him and Kurokumo appeared next to him …

"I can't let you interfere with that boy … he has such an amazing soul and it will be mine, but I must admit your feeble attempts to find him are amusing" she chuckled. The spider crept on the sleeping sage's hand and bit him …

She repeated the process with Tsunade, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke and Shino …

What did it do you ask? It made them forget …

When they wake up they will remember everything expect that Naruto is most likely in a different world with a deadly curse …

They will continue looking for their banished blonde, but under the impression that he's still in their own world of ninjas …


	13. Demons and More

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Neji**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

They will continue looking for their banished blonde, but under the impression that he's still in their own world of ninjas …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto landed with a thud as he was thrown out of the vortex "ow I almost got the landing … now where am I - oh crap! I am so sorry, I'll leave!" the startled blonde immediately turned around and quickly walked away when he noticed that he accidently saw a woman bathing in a hot spring.

"wait!" Naruto froze as he heard the woman getting out of the water and move towards him, but didn't turn to see the woman "it's ok, I saw what happened. I'm decent now. My name is Kagome, what's yours?"

"Naruto and the fluff is Kyu … I am sorry" he said as he slowly turned around to see the pretty raven haired woman in a green high school uniform. Kyu hopped onto his shoulder and yipped playfully.

"awww he's so cute!" she exclaimed and scratched Kyu behind his fluffy ear earning a loud purr.

"yeah and he knows it" Naruto chuckled at the little fox nearly fell to the ground because he was so distracted by the scratches.

Kagome smiled "why don't you come with me and stay with my friends … we might be able to help you with whatever brought you here"

"thank you" said Naruto gratefully and he followed Kagome to a campsite where a young monk, another woman and a couple of fluffy demons were sitting.

The woman wearing a simple kimono was petting a two tailed demon cat when she looked up "hey Kagome how was your bath? … and who is this?" she smiled at Naruto.

"this is Naruto and his little friend Kyu. I ran into them just a minute ago … Naruto this is Sango, her demon cat Kirara, Miroku, Shippo and … where's Inuyasha?" she asked as she sat down on the ground with her friends.

The little fox demon Shippo "he went off to sulk … hey Naruto where do you come from? It looks like your clothes are from Kagome's world" he chirped curiously.

"yes … do you want to talk to us about that now Naruto? We could help" said Kogame softly urging him to explain.

Naruto frowned nervously "do you guys believe in curses?"

The monk became serious "tell us everything"

"it was … I don't even know how long now … I think it's been a year almost. Anyway a witch by the name of Kurokumo. I stumbled onto her territory and was cursed. I have to find certain things in each place I'm sent before the spider mark reaches my heart or … or the mark will take my soul" explained Naruto.

"may I see the mark?" asked Miroku and Naruto nodded before removing his red shirt to show the gruesome black spider slowly crawling up his arm …

"oh my, does that hurt?" gasped Kagome.

"sometimes" the blonde admitted … he flinched when he saw Miroku reach out to touch the mark …

**Flashback**

Zoro yawned as he watched the ninja spar with his crewmates "you got some serious skill kid. What else can you do besides whip around elements?" he asked as Naruto twisted casually in mid air to avoid Luffy's water whip.

Naruto smiled "I have some skill with a blade if you'd like a sparring partner"

"yayhoo do it Zoro!" cheered Luffy and Usopp.

"yeah fine" mumbled the swordsman as he got up "where's your blade?"

"you'll see" said the blonde. Zoro shrugged and charged forward while drawing one of his three swords …

*clang*

"wow cool!" yelled Luffy … the Straw Hat pirates' eyes widened at the sight of the black curved blade sticking out of the blonde's arm blocking the sword. The former pirate hunter smirked and the sparring match continued for several minutes … Zoro started to slow down and he drew his other swords … the match went on for another hour until both fighters were out of breath …

"you are good" said Zoro. Naruto grinned, but clutched his chest in pain and began coughing up blood … Kyu went for water as Luffy tried to see what was wrong. The pirate captain ripped open his shirt and they saw the hideous spider …

"I told you I was cursed" gasped Naruto through his agony … Luffy tried to reach out and grab the spider … maybe he thought he could stop it with his bare hands, but the second his hand touched the mark he screamed in pain as his hand was burned …

**Flashback Over**

Naruto grabbed the monk's wrist "it isn't a good idea to touch it, believe me"

"I understand. I can sense that this is a very powerful curse … you mentioned that you need to look for certain objects, what are they?" Naruto pulled the witch's papers out and gave it to the young monk who skimmed the list "this is good news. All of these items are easy to find around here … do you know what 'pics' is?"

"yes I do" said the blonde as Kyu yipped happily.

"What's going on here?!" yelled some guy in a red outfit, with long silver hair and … dog ears?

Kagome smiled "Inuyasha this is Naruto-"

"whatever just beat it squirt. This isn't a day care!" snapped Inuyasha.

Shippo jumped up "but Inuyasha he's cursed. We have to help-"

Inuyasha scowled and kicked Shippo "shut up! We're slowed down enough because of you, you weakling! We can't waste more time helping some stupid brat" he glared at Naruto who was checking on Shippo "are you listening? Get out of here!"

"you ok Shippo?" asked the blonde and the fox demon smiled.

A massive tick mark appeared on Inuyasha's temple "hey don't ignore me-"

"he's staying Inuyasha" said Kagome earning a furious glare from Inuyasha.

"fine whatever, but he better not get in my way! It's enough trouble protecting you … you lucky you're useful" Inuyasha spat earning glares from everyone …

*crash* the sound of trees crashing in the distance made everyone jump … they could hear people screaming and everyone ran towards the noise.

Naruto gasped as they ran into a village "shit … demons" without any hesitation he jumped into a fight with a giant centipede … he only allowed a second to be surprised at the sight of Kirara bursting into flames and turning into a huge cat with large canines …

"Kagome look out!" yelled Sango … Kagome's eyes widened as a demon lunged at her … before anyone could move Naruto stomped on the ground making a large spear of rock skewer the demon.

"are you alright Kagome?" asked Naruto as he landed next to Kagome.

"good" he smiled and created 50 clones to help the villagers get to safety …

Two hours later …

Kagome and Shippo were finishing treating the injured "there … that should be everyone"

"thank you all for your help! You saved us! Please excuse us, we need to repair the village" said the very grateful village leader and the villagers headed down the path to their village.

"hey where's Naruto? He was here a minute ago" said Shippo. They were all startled by a scream from the village leader and went to see what was wrong … they were stunned to see the entire village fixed! Naruto appeared out of a tree with a smile as the villagers started crying in joy as they went home.

Miroku chuckled "you are full of surprises Naruto" making the ninja blush slightly and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"the brat was lucky" snarled Inuyasha before glaring at Kagome "what were you doing out there? Either be useful or stay out of the way" he yelled before going back to the campsite ahead of them … Kagome started to tear up …

Naruto frowned as he stepped forward … he shocked the others by making a flame and holding it his hands "he's wrong … if you'd like I can teach you some things I learned from my journey. I owe you for agreeing to help me" Kagome smiled and nodded as she wiped away the tears "it's a deal … hey have you guys seen Kyu?"

Sango nodded "I saw him go into the fight with you, but I lost him after that"

"oh ok" Naruto closed his eyes and focused "I sense him in this direction" they followed the blonde to a cave "Kyu … Kyu I can sense you in there, come out … wow … Kyu what happened?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and stroked the red fox's fur as his friend emerged as a six foot tall fox with two tails …

"Kirara?" Sango blinked as her feline friend bounded up to the fox … the two animals appeared to be talking and suddenly Kyu burst into flames … as the flames vanished they saw Kyu in his original tiny fox form.

"that was different. This world must've unlocked that power in you Kyu" said Naruto as Kyu hopped onto his shoulder. Everyone went back to the campsite and Naruto cooked a quick meal … the ninja sighed as he watched his new friends sleep peacefully and as far away from Inuyasha as possible. The blonde sighed and unsealed a book …

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry about that Luffy, I had no clue that the spider mark would hurt anyone else" said Naruto as he finished healing the rubber man's burn.

Luffy grinned "it's ok-"

"guys here's a navy ship coming!" yelled Usopp

"crap lets get out of here! Where's Luffy?!" screamed Nami. The Straw hats sweat ropped as they saw their captain water walking towards the ship.

"I'll get him" said Naruto as he jumped off the Merry and ran after Luffy. He found Luffy sneaking around and dragged him into a library to keep him out of sight of the marines. He saw a set of books on the table "hmmm what's this? … books on something called Haki" he skimmed a few pages "hey Luffy! This is pretty cool, I'll make a copy for you and we can train in this-"

"it's Monkey D Luffy! Get him!" they were chased off the ship and ran past cannonballs to get back to their ship …

*boom*boom*boom*

**Flashback Over**

Naruto chuckled "it was never boring with them that's for sure" he opened the book and noticed the bandage wrapped around his wrist "I can probably take this off now" he smiled as he remembered Sanji's cooking lessons, which was how he got burned … the wrappings came off and his eyes widened … the burned was still there … it hasn't healed at all "this happened a week ago … it should've healed … can I not heal any more?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed "he would be twelve now"

"I'm training his friends in case the Akatsuki start making their move. They're improving by leaps and bounds … we'll find Naruto, don't worry" said the toad sage.

"yeah … I hope he is alright" said the hokage sadly.

"he will be" said Jiraiya before leaping out the window.


	14. Monk's Secret

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**This is Yaoi Male x Male**

**Pairing: Naruto x Neji**

**Naruto is seme**

**Last Time:**

"yeah … I hope he is alright" said the hokage sadly.

"he will be" said Jiraiya before leaping out the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see, so Kyu may have more transformations" said Miroku as he watched Kyu play with Kirara and Shippo.

"it's possible … am I doing this right?" asked Naruto as he showed the monk a sutra.

"yes you are, you're pretty good at this. Usually making a sutra takes a lot of practice" Miroku praised.

"thanks! It helps that I already have great handwriting for seals" he causally raised his hand and stopped the boulder flying at in mid air "careful where you're throwing those Kagome"

"sorry" Kagome squeaked sheepishly and she continued bending the earth under her feet.

"she's really getting the hang of it and she loves that clone technique you taught her" said the monk with a smile as he picked up a cup of hot tea "I'm sorry about how Inuyasha acted before"

"it's ok, I get it. Hell, if it was right before a day where I suddenly lost power and turned human I would be in a bad mood too, especially if a random person shows up who may by involved with this Naraku guy … yeah I can see why he'd be untrusting and defensive. At least he cheered up" said Naruto as Kyu bounced off said half demon's head while trying to get the cookie Inuyasha was teasing him with. Inuyasha finally broke the cookie in half and tossed one half to Kyu and gave the other half to Kirara.

"I'm sure your cooking helped. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Miroku asked as they started getting packed to begin traveling again … the monk sweat dropped as the ninja paled and got a haunted far way look in his eyes …

"never tell the cook of a pirate ship that you spent most of your development years eating instant ramen and pancakes … he'll enslave you and force you to train" Sanji's insistence on training him left a permanent mark on the blonde's mind … he won't eat junk food again … after shaking off the traumatic thought Naruto glanced at Miroku for a second "you prefer men don't you"

Miroku blushed "w-what? N-no" the question completely caught him off guard.

Sango and Kagome both raised an eyebrow at the monk's strange behavior "Miroku … is that true?" asked Kagome.

"I … yes" the monk finally admitted after an awkward silence.

Inuyasha face planted "if you go for guys then why did you grope both Sango and Kagome?"

"well I wanted to comer off as straight … I do really want kids in the future" said Miroku.

Sango laughed "you should have said that before, it would've spared you a lot of pain" she said and Miroku smiled in relief.

"to be honest I wasn't sure how you guys would react" said the monk.

"I don't care" shrugged Inuyasha.

"I swing that way too, that's why I noticed" said Naruto.

"it's normal in my world" said Kagome.

"and in my old village" Sango said with a smile.

Shippo popped up out of the bicycle basket "so Miroku what kind of guys do you like? A stoic guy more like Sesshomaru, a guy like Koga or a rude dog like Inuyasha?"

"what'd you say you little runt? Get back here!" snapped Inuyasha as he chased Shippo and bopped him on the head leaving a lump.

"well honestly I do like Koga" mumbled Miroku, but just loud enough for Inyasha and Naruto too hear. The ninja just smiled, but the half demon reacted quite differently …

Inuyasha's jaw dropped "you like that mangy wolf! Why? He's an ass"

"I thought you said you didn't care Inuyasha" the blonde ninja pointed out.

"I-I don't" the half demon snapped just a little too quickly.

"well if you want Miroku I can help by bearing you some children" said Sango.

The monk's eyes lit up "really? … wait wouldn't the man you marry object?"

"if we do this I was going to look for the woman of my dreams so that won't be a problem" the demon slayer smiled not noticing Kagome blushing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"we demand you bring he heirs back to Konoha!" screamed a council member.

Tsunade just yawned "nothing I can do. They are all retired … it seems they aren't the only ones either. It seems Lee and Tenten left to join Neji and the others"

"this is terrible! Where did they learn of this loophole?" another council member screamed.

"I have no idea" sighed the hokage … but she was smirking on the inside and doing a little mental dance. She wanted nothing more than to join in the search for her grandson, but it was comments like the following that made her stay …

"we simply need to drag back Naruto to fix everything" that comment made by the foolish council member was all the motivation she needed …

… they'd bring Naruto back … over her dead body …

XXXXXXXXXX

"LOOK OUT MIRUKO!" yelled Inuyasha as he saw several wind slashes from Kagura's fan slice through the air towards the monk. The wind mistress appeared out of nowhere with a horde of demons to steal the jewel shards. She managed to disarm the young monk and was ready to kill him with a flick of her fan … little did she know that the shards were safe in a storage seal on Kagome's hand and couldn't be taken …

Naruto bolted forward clapped his hands together … the second he got in front of the monk he slammed his palms on the ground creating white sparks and a metal wall shot out of the ground "where's your staff?" he hissed as the blades of wind clashed with the metal wall.

"over there" said the monk as he pointed to his staff which was surrounded by demons and poisonous insects.

"got it don't use your wind tunnel" Naruto created fire with simple motions and shot a dragon of fire at the demons. The demons were turned to ashes opening the way to the staff. Naruto followed Miroku as he grabbed his staff …

Kagura growled "I won't let you go" she flicked her fan and more razor sharp blades flew at them … Inuyasha tried to slash at the demons and get there, but he couldn't make it …the ninja pushed the monk out of the way …

"iron body" Naruto whispered just before a blade hit him … his body hardened with his use of haki, but he hadn't mastered it which is why the blade sliced him. Kyu roared and burst into flames … in an angered daze a massive three tailed Kyu charged the demon army …

"no don't! Kyu calm down!" yelled Inuyasha as Sango and Kagome rushed over to the boy.

"KYU, HE'S FINE!" Kagome screamed as she checked him. Kyu instantly calmed down and ran over to Naruto who was already trying to stand. With Kyu out of the line of fire Inuyasha was able to use the wind scar to destroy the demon army and send Kagura running.

Sango smiled "the wind blade barely cut him. He'll be fine" Kyu yipped happily and followed them to a nearby hot spring where they set up camp. Naruto was treated and they relaxed …

"I said I'm fine Kyu stop licking me" the blonde chuckled.

"Kyu was worried about you" Kagome giggled as the little fox jumped up and down on the ninja.

Miroku smiled as he stood up "I'm going to go to the hot spring" he said before leaving … Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed Inuyasha leave soon after and sent a clone after them with a camera …  
XXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha watched the monk strip and go into the steaming water "you ok Miroku?" he asked making Miroku jump slightly in shock …

"yes I'm … fine. Inuyasha … Naruto wouldn't have been hurt if not for me" muttered the monk.

"Naruto's tough and I seriously doubt he'll see it that way" said the half demon as he sat on the bank of the hot spring "what's really wrong?"

"I think Naruto's curse is the type that grows stronger as it feeds on it's host. You have seen the circles around his eyes darken over the past month. I think he is being robbed of strength and sleep … I … I don't think he can heal in his condition and now he's hurt and it's my fault-eep! Inuyasha!" the monk yelped as he was dragged into the silver haired half demon's lap. He blushed violently as his naked body was pressed against the warm body "Inuyasha w-what are you-mmmm" Inuyasha tilted the monk's chin up so they were looking in each others eyes and pressed they lips together …

A moan slipped from the monk's lips as the half demon's hot tongue plundered his mouth and the moans only became louder as Inuyasha's hands drifted south …

XXXXXXXXXXX

"what's taking them so long?" muttered Shippo as Naruto's clone slipped back into the camp and dispelled …

Naruto blushed "ummm … they'll be a while" he glanced at the camera in his lap "good news is that I got the last item" he winced as he tried to turn.

"that's great! So you should go before the mark creeps closer to your heart" said Kagome who has seen Naruto cough up blood before.

"but I can stay-"

Sango gave a sad smile "that's not a wise idea. What if something happened and you couldn't have a chance to leave? … the curse would kill you … it's best for you if you leave sooner than later" the ninja sighed … he knew they were right …

After getting some supplies together and Inuyasha returned with a limping monk he said goodbye … the second the camera touched the papers he and Kyu disappeared into the spinning vortex …

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in an ancient forest a very large man with a scruffy black beard looked up and saw someone fly out of a white spinning vortex and fall from the sky "what? Who is that? … oh no, their falling towards the Whomping Willow!"


	15. Count Down

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

Somewhere in an ancient forest a very large man with a scruffy black beard looked up and saw someone fly out of a white spinning vortex and fall from the sky "what? Who is that? … oh no, their falling towards the Whomping Willow!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto paled as he found that he was racing towards the ground "why am I so damn high this time?! … oh wait I can just bend the air" he made a slight motion with his hands and he started to slow down, but … "is that tree moving? … oh shit" his eyes widened as the really tall odd looking tree bent back and aimed right at the blonde … Naruto's eyes almost popped out their sockets and he frantically tried to get out of the line of fire. Even Kyu popped out of the blonde's pockets to see what the commotion was, but it was to late.

The tree arched back and snapped forward nailing he poor blonde in mid air sending him flying into the side of a castle … maybe if Naruto wasn't so tired and worn down from the effects of the curse he could've gotten away, but he didn't …

XXXXXXXXXX

_"is he ok? I-I tried to get to him in time!"_

_"calm down Hagrid, he will be fine … it's a miracle really"_

_"oh good … what do you think the was doing Mr, Dumbledore?"_

Those voices slowly brought Naruto back to consciousness and he opened his eyes "KILLER TREE!" he yelped and jumped onto the ceiling in a panic …

"HE'S STANDING ON THE CEILING!"

The blonde ninja blinked and looked down at two stunned adults and three young teens … after a slightly awkward silence Naruto smiled and dropped gracefully to the floor "hi, I'm Naruto and that's Kyu" he pointed at the fluffy fox perched on the bed he was on moments ago.

The tall man with a pointy hat and a long gray beard smiled kindly "you had us worried young man. We weren't sure if you would live after getting hit by the Whopping Willow"

"I have a hard head" Naruto chuckled "so umm … are you and where am I?"

The three youngest people looked confused, but not the others "you're in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster and this is Hagrid the Gatekeeper" Dumbledore gestured towards the big man next to him "and these three are students here, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They pulled you into the castle when you collided into the wall"

"oh thanks" Naruto grinned

Harry smiled "it was no problem. I'm glad you're ok … is something wrong?"

"hmmm no. Where did these clothes come from?" asked Naruto curiously when he noticed he was wearing black robes like Harry … but it was more than that … the cut on his finger was gone and he felt completely healed! … but how? The spider was still on his hand … so how?

Ron sighed "your clothes were ripped and covered in sap so Harry leant you some clothes"

"oh thanks again" Naruto bowed out of habit.

Dumbledore smiled "now you three should get back to class" Harry, Ron and Hermione said farewell and reluctantly left the room "I can watch Naruto for now so you can go Hagrid" the large scruffy man smiled and left the room too "I'm sure you are curious as to why you are healed even though your curse is still in place"

"I see that you know about it" Naruto subconsciously gripped his cursed hand.

"yes, sadly you are not the first person to come here with that curse. I have met two others in your predicament … I fear there are far more than that though" the older wizard sighed sadly.

Naruto nodded "I know someone from the same world as the witch who gave me this … he said that 299 people have had their souls taken from this curse before me"

"the poor souls … I know enough about the curse to make a potion that will heal the body, but …" he let his sentence trail off sadly.

"you can't break it" Naruto finished the sentence for the wizard "I'm not surprised. If were that easy I would not have been sent here. The only way I can survive is to complete the contract … could you teach me that potion you mentioned?"

"yes, I think that would be a good idea … actually I feel a good deal of magic coming from you so you could sit in on some classes if you'd like. What do you have to get for this world?" Naruto pulled out the papers and flipped to the right page before handing them over "lets see here … you need something called 'pics', Fanged Geranium … Mandrake root … Phoenix feather … mermaid tooth … unicorn hairs … dragon scales and" Dumbledore pursed his lips to keep from laughing "and sap from a Whomping Willow"

"What? You're kidding!" Naruto looked at the papers and face planted when he saw the 'Whomping Willow Sap' item in big letters "I'm not sure of I'm lucky or horribly unlucky" he sweat dropped as Dumbledore handed him his ruined sap coated clothes and watched as the clothes disappeared into the papers. Something else caught his eye … there was only one more world after this … not much longer now …

Dumbledore chuckled "I would say lucky considering you landed in a place where you can get everything … well hopefully, I don't know what 'pics' is supposed to mean"

"it's a specific type of footage. I know what to get" said the blonde ninja.

"wonderful! Let me see … Hagrid can get some of these. Neville should be able to help get you in Herbology and that would kill two birds with one stone because you need to learn some things there so I can show you that healing potion … this will be a lot to learn" he headmaster warned.

"don't worry about me. I'm good at multi tasking and learning so just point the way to the classes and I'll do what I can" without a hand sign 10 clones appeared next to the blonde.

"a very useful talent indeed! We should have room in Gryffindor, but since that's the same house as Harry he can show you where it is after dinner… oh Fawkes is here!" the wizard looked up as something flew towards the window …

A beautiful bird with red and gold feathers flew into the room. Naruto could tell what it was instantly … a phoenix!

"wow … a beautiful bird" said Naruto as the Fawkes landed on a perch … the phoenix looked at Naruto curiously and leaned forward.

"you can pet him if you'd like" Dumbledore watched with interest as the blonde reached up and gently stroked the soft feathers "he likes you" said he old wizard as Fawkes cooed happily.

Naruto smiled "I hope you don't mind Fawkes, but I need a feather from you, would that be ok?" the bird tilted its head and put its beak into its feathers … Naruto smiled as the beak came out holding a feather and gave it to Naruto "thank you" he said gratefully as the feather disappeared into the papers.

"alright now let me show you a list of classes!" exclaimed Dumbledore …

One week later …

Dumbledore looked up as Professor McGonagall came into his office "good morning Minerva, is something wrong?"

"quite the opposite, you know that new boy you gave a pass to all classes" said McGonagall.

"you mean Naruto? Yes, has something happened?" asked the headmaster who was worried about the curse progressing.

"yes Naruto. The boy is brilliant! He has already surpassed those in his and even Potter's age group! Though I don't like the fact that he has been teaching Ron, Harry and Hermione those foreign techniques … seeing twenty of the same Weasley in one room is a bit disconcerting, but anyway, I want to show him off to the other schools who are coming for the Triwizard tournament today as a real student" said Minerva and Dumbledore laughed …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyu slipped into the Great Hall where the students were gathered to eat and crawled into Naruto's lap.

"did you get it?" the blonde whispered and Kyu yipped while pulling a napkin with a stain on it "you are one clever fox" said the ninja as he scratched Kyu behind the fluffy ear earning a loud purr.

"hey Naruto" greeted Harry as he sat down next to the blonde with Ron and Hermione.

"hey guys, guess it's time to see who are the Triwizard contestants" as the goblet spat out the names Naruto kept an eye on Mad-Eye Moody.

"… and Cedric Digory!" announced Dumbledore and everyone cheered, but before dinner could begin eating the goblet spat out another name …

(so this is what you wanted) thought Naruto as he saw Mad-Eye Moody smirk slightly …

"Harry Potter … Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yells and a dumbfounded Harry slowly got up and followed the other three opponents out of the room …

Moments later Dumbledore ran up to Harry with Snape and Naruto "tell me didn't put your name in the goblet Harry!"

"I didn't!" said Harry.

"no, he didn't, but I think I know who did" said Naruto and he gave Snape the napkin.

Snape sniffed the napkin "Poly Juice Potion … where did you get this?"

"the supposed Mad-Eye Moody's flask"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ron is pissed, but I told him I didn't put my name in" sighed Harry as he saw Ron sitting as far away from his as possible during breakfast.

"he'll get over it, just worry about the tournament" Naruto secretly pulled a little black bottle out of his pocket (only three drops to get someone to talk … ok Draco, lets see if I'm right about your real feelings) with a little water bending three small drops floated out of the bottle and landed in Draco Malfoy's glass …

After breakfast he, Kyu and Harry went to meet Neville in the forest … Draco was following them "Harry wait up!"

Harry raised an eyebrow "did you just use my name? … never mind, what do want Draco?"

Draco was confused, why did he use Harry's name? he shook his head thing it was nothing and prepared to insult Harry "I love you"

It took a second for the information to sink in … Draco's eyes widened and he clapped over his mouth before running off with tears in his eyes … Harry stood dumbstruck, but then he bolted after Draco and left Naruto behind …

"WAIT DRACO!" Harry yelled as he raced through the trees. He easily caught up with Draco and landed on the ground in front of him stopping the blonde in his tracks "what did you say? Draco tell me"

"no! th-this isn't fair! Someone gave me a truth serum-" Draco's eyes widened and he clapped his hands firmly over his mouth … he said too much.

"so you are telling the truth" said Harry in disbelief and he quickly kicked Draco's legs out from under him making the blonde hit the ground … with a simple flick of his wrist the earth grabbed Draco's wrists and ankles held them firmly to the ground and spread apart "tell me everything"

At first Draco tried to fight it, he really did, but it didn't last long "I have been in love with you since we first met. I jerk off to a picture of you and imagine your cock deep in me. My mother knows and is happy about it … it wasn't difficult really, she caught me researching male pregnancy so I could give you kids, but my father … if he found out he might try to kill me. That's he kind of person he is … everything thing I did to you I regret, but if he found out it wouldn't just be me … he'd hurt you too! … it doesn't matter you probably hate me and think I'm disgusting. Just let me go!" he pleaded with tears running down his cheeks.

Harry kneeled down in between Draco's legs "what would you do if I let you go?"

"run away and drown myself" Draco choked out through sobs.

"well then I can't let you go …" Harry leaned over and brushed away the tears "but what if I kissed you instead?"

Draco looked up in shock "wha-mmmmm" the blonde wizard was silenced as a pair of warm lips pressed against his … the death eater's son was stunned, but it didn't take long for his eyes to flutter closed and kiss back happily. Draco threw his head back breaking the kiss as Harry's hand moved into his shirt to tease a nipple …

"not there ahhhh I'm too ahhh sensitive! Hahhh!" moaned the flushed blonde as he writhed against Harry's touch … he could feel his cock push against the fabric of his pants.

"that's good to know … what about here?" Harry let his tongue dip into the blonde's bellybutton earned a gasp. Draco's eyes were glazed over with pleasure as Harry explored his upper body … he barely noticed his wrists and ankles were free and that his pants wore gone until Harry paused to remove his own shirt.

"H-Harry? I never … I" Draco blushed nervously, not only because he was naked from the waist down with a throbbing hard on, but also because he was looking at Harry's rock hard abs and large hard cock.

"neither have I, but we don't have to go that far yet" Harry said softly as he kissed Draco again … he moved his hips forward and brushed their cocks together …

"oh god ahhh Harry sooo oh so good! Ahhh Harry!" Draco moaned and thrashed under the raven … he wrapped his arms and legs firmly around Harry and met each of Harry's thrusts adding more delicious friction to their weeping cocks … he could feel his orgasm approaching, it was twisting in him "H-Harry I-I ahh I'm cumming ahhhh cumming oh oh oh yes yes Harry!" Draco threw his head back and his back arched off the ground as his cum splashed onto his shirt and Harry's abs … he saw the look of pleasure on Harry's face as he came too and fell even deeper in love as he vowed never to lose this. Knowing that Harry's cum was mixing with his was wonderful, but he couldn't wait for the day that that cum was inside him …

The two wizards stayed together for several minutes just cuddling "I don't want to leave" Draco purred as he nuzzled the strong bare chest.

"I don't want to either, but we both have classes soon" Harry chuckled as the blonde pouted. They eventually managed to untangle themselves and get dressed, but couldn't resist getting another passionate kiss in before parting ways … Harry walked all the way with a smile until he found Neville and Naruto sitting next to the water … with Kyu glaring at the water "whoa what happened to you?" Harry asked the ninja who gained several scratches and bruises in he small amount of time they were separated.

Neville handed Naruto a bottle with a red potion "he sucker punched a mermaid"

"I did not! They swarmed me when I went to see if I could just find a fang lying on the lakebed … I punched a few to get out of there. Good thing I made a large amount of that healing potion Dumbledore taught me" the ninja muttered before sipping the potion.

As the cuts vanished Harry sat down with them "so did you manage to get anymore items for your curse?" he asked as Kyu hopped on Naruto's lap.

"yep! … though that mermaid was pissed I took her tooth" Naruto shook off the memory and took out the witch's papers … he set a bloody fang on them and it vanished. A second later a clone appeared with a camera and the camera disappeared too when it touched the contract "looks like I got pics too … I got the crazy man eating plants … thanks Neville" the herbology student chuckled at the ninja and continued looking for plants "I only need … a dragon scale"

It wasn't long before they found out that the first task of the Triwizard tournament was dragons. Though Naruto couldn't get to the dragons Harry managed to pop a few scales off when he was going for his golden egg … Draco looked so scared for Harry as the dragon nearly burned him a couple times.

After the first task was done Harry gave Naruto the scales, but Naruto didn't leave right away … since the spider mark was only on his shoulder her waited and had his clones gather everything he could about magic … and secretly place hundreds of protective seals around the castle. They read the entire library … he even stayed for the Christmas dance …

Dumbledore smiled as the students danced "you should leave before the curse tries something. Don't worry about Mad-Eye's fake, we freed the real one and are keeping an eye on the fake" he patted Kyu's furry head …

"I know … but first" Naruto switched out with the person Harry was dancing with and put Draco in Harry's arms instead … it took several seconds for Draco to remember he was in front of people and pretended to storm off, but Harry didn't mind, it won't last forever. Naruto waved to his friends … they knew they wouldn't see him again …

Naruto and Kyu went into the forest and placed the dragon scale on the papers …

XXXXXXXXXX

"hey Urameshi, how about skipping classes tomorrow? We need a break after the Dark Tournament" said Kuwabara as he and Yusuke played at the arcade.

"hell ya, I need to get away from Keiko- … hey … you hear something?" asked Yusuke as he paused to listen.

Kuwabara cursed as his character died, but then listened too "err … yeah actually … a swishing, coming from over there" they curiously followed the sound into an alley beside the arcade and their jaws dropped when they saw a floating white vortex just hovering in the back alley…

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A VORTEX!" they both screamed and then something dropped out of the vortex "IT'S A KID!"


	16. Highs and Lows

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content, language and violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A VORTEX!" they both screamed and then something dropped out of the vortex "IT'S A KID!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama sighed as a few math geeks were pestering him to join the math team again when Kuwabara ran around the corner of the street "FINALLY I FOUND YOU! Yusuke and I need your help!" he grabbed Kurama's hand and was about to drag the former fox demon away until a math geek stepped in his way …

"you can't take Shuichi! He's going to join our math team and help us get girlfriends-" the geeks became quiet as a tick mark popped up on Kuwabara's head.

"I need his help taking care of an unconscious kid we found abandoned in an alley way so who's problem do you think seems more urgent?" the team of geeks immediately stepped aside and the pair took off, but Kuwabara called back over his shoulder "you know your girlfriend issue might have something to do with you wasting a weekend talking about math. Get a hobby"

Kurama laughed at the comment as they made their way to Yusuke's home "thanks for that so what is going on?"

"I have no idea where to begin … Yusuke and I stopped at an arcade in town and we heard something really weird. We went to check it out and there was a … portal floating in the alley behind the arcade … this kid fell out of it and he was out cold, but that isn't the only thing … he has something on him … it's a spider like mark thing"

"I take it this isn't a normal tattoo" said Kurama as they made a turn and came towards Yusuke's apartment.

"not unless tattoos move, cause intense pain and give off some foul energy … and I think … it's trying to eat his soul" stated the orange haired teen seriously.

"What?" Kurama gasped as Kuwabara opened the door, but just as they walked in Yusuke came running into the hall.

"Kuwabara this kid …" Yusuke paused to take a quick breath, but in that fraction of a second Kuwabara and Kurama started to think the worst "is a five star chef!" both Kurama and Kuwabara face planted.

"dammit Yusuke don't scare me like that! For a second I thought you were going to say he was dead or something!" Kuwabara snapped with a large tick mark pulsing on his temple.

Yusuke sweat dropped "not my fault you got carried away, but if we don't hurry he will die. You guys should hear this, looks like that vision you had about that spider was only part of it" the spirit detective lead them to the living room where a delicious spread of food was waiting and a blonde kid was sitting on the couch watching a fox play with a kitten.

"Eikichi! Where'd that fox come from?" yelped Kuwabara as he tried to grab the fox, but ended up falling on the ground as the fox zipped between his legs and perched on the blonde kid's head.

"Kyu is very nice, he wouldn't hurt your cat" the fox yipped cutely at them and jumped down on the floor where the kid placed a little plate of fish "I'm Naruto by the way. Thanks for letting me stay here while I was unconscious" said Naruto.

"no problem, you're lucky we found you" commented Yusuke as Kuwabara popped some food in his mouth.

"damn this is good!" exclaimed the orange haired teen.

Kurama looked at the food curiously and sampled some … his eyes widened "amazing …oh I'm Kurama … you're a great cook for someone so young. Who taught you?"

"a cook on a pirate ship" stated Naruto casually.

Kuwabara sweat dropped "very funny"

"he's not kidding you guys, just listen to what he has to say" said Yusuke making both his friends raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

Naruto sighed "I already told Yusuke some of this … the portal you saw me fall through takes me to different worlds. I'm forced to go to other worlds because of this curse on my arm" he raised the sleeve of his light gray jacket he bought with the dark red shirt and jeans at Hogsmeade before leaving Hogwarts behind … the red haired man gasped slightly as the spider crawled slowly up Naruto's arm clearly causing the blonde pain "I need to collect everything on these papers before the spider reaches my heart"

"what things do you need? … mmm good" Kuwabara murmured with a mouthful of food.

"glad you like it … let me see" Naruto surprised the others by making a set of papers appear in his hands, but he didn't take notice as he skimmed through the witch's list "300 demon insects … pics again, that's just footage … pollen from a demon moon blossom?"

"what? Can I see that?" asked Kurama. The blonde handed the papers over to the red head.

"is something wrong Kurama?" asked Yusuke as he chewed on a morsel.

"maybe …" Kurama frowned as he looked at the papers "Naruto you implied that there's a time limit with this curse, what is it?"

The blonde shook his head "I wish it was a simple answer to that question, but it's not. The time limit is different each and every time. One time I got away with three whole, but another time it was only a couple days. It depends on the spider's speed. I take it that plant has a time issue"

Kurama nodded "yes … though this plant can be easy to find it only blooms and releases it's pollen during a full moon … the next full moon isn't for two weeks"

"there's always a weird catch" said Naruto with a tired sigh. The others could tell that the kid has been through a great deal "this moon blossom doesn't bite right?"

"no it doesn't" Kurama answered even though the question seemed odd.

"does it scream?" the blonde asked ignoring the weird looks he was getting.

"no" said the red head with an a raised eyebrow.

"does it fight or hit?" Naruto asked seriously.

"no, it's pretty harmless" said Kurama who was trying not to laugh at the seemingly absurd line of questioning. Yusuke and Kuwabara were not as subtle though and burst out laughing.

Yusuke snickered "what kind of plants are you running into?"

"when I said other worlds I wasn't kidding. I nearly lost my hand to a geranium! … and the mandrakes made my ears bleed … you never saw an ent or a whomping willow! It's enough to make even a fox demon like you become paranoid" said Naruto as he pointed to Kurama.

"how'd you know I was a fox demon?" asked Kurama who was more than a little surprised that Naruto caught that fact at all.

Naruto shrugged as he started clearing the empty plates "your soul wavelength. It's a trick I learned in another world … I learned a few things" he let the plates go and much to everyone's shock the plates floated to the sink and dove under the soapy water.

"cool" gasped Yusuke as he watched in fascination as the plates cleaned themselves, but then snapped himself out of his daze "so the flower takes time, but is easy to get … what about the demon insects?"

Kurama frowned and tapped his chin in thought "300 insects … demon insects aren't easy to find … Hiei might be the best for finding them"

"alright, but I work for a price" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelped in shock as the small demon appeared in the room next to them … even Kurama looked startled at Hiei's sudden appearance.

"WHEN HE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" Yusauke yelled.

"he came here while I was cooking and took some cookies" Naruto shrugged and looked at Hiei "what kind of price?" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama all sweat dropped as Hiei proceeded to list off several different types of sweets that Naruto must make for him as payment for services … the list included everything from snicker doodles to chocolate cake …

"wow … I had no idea Hiei had a sweet tooth" muttered Yusuke as Naruto began writing down everything on Hiei's list and double checking it with the demon.

"me neither … but it's good to know" said Kurama.

Hiei nodded in approval and went to the door "come on, get moving" he ordered everyone in the room.

"right now?" Yusuke deadpanned.

"if we don't start now Naruto could be in serious trouble" said Hiei.

Kuwabara twitched "bullshit, you only want cookies"

"Hiei's motives aside he is right" Kurama glanced at the list of treats in Naruto's hand "would like some help making all of that?"

Naruto shook his head and six clones appeared out of thin air "I got this covered, is it ok if I use your kitchen again Yusuke?"

"errr … yeah sure … how'd you do that? Is that another trick you learned?" Yusuke asked as he stared in awe at the six Naruto look a likes running around his apartment.

"sort of … I originally came from a ninja village and was trained as a ninja. That's the shadow clone jutsu, a classic ninja technique" said Naruto as he and the others followed after the small demon who was eager to get his treats.

Kurama looked at the blonde with interest "is it possible for us to learn some of these techniques?" he was always one to plan ahead and these abilities would definitely come in handy.

"yeah … I'll show you guys a few things if you want … I need to keep busy for a couple weeks anyway-whoa!" Narutto suddenly skidded to a stop on the street when Hiei out of nowhere and tossed six demon bugs at him. The ninja blinked and unsealed the papers … one by one each bug disappeared as they touched the papers and everyone took off after Hiei again "is he usually like this?"Naruto asked as he watched Hiei zip around the place as they headed towards town.

"no, I've never seen him so … eager before" said the red head and watched the shorter demon look through every nook and cranny searching for more demon bugs "actually … a better question would be why are there so many demon insects around here" he said as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran off after a dozen demon bugs that zipped down a different street.

"it might be because of all the spiritual energy … is there usually this much energy in the air? I haven't felt it this high in other worlds" commented Naruto as he held up the paper like a catcher's mitt to trap the insects Hiei kept tossing at him.

"you haven't? I thought this would have something to do with your arrival, but if not then I don't know" said Kurama with a bit of concern in his tone. Yusuke and Kuwabara came back and gave Naruto some insects, but it was clear something was wrong just by looking at their troubled faces … the fox demon made a mental note to ask later.

As night approached the group headed back to Yusuke's apartment where a mountain of treats covered nearly every surface. The counters had piles of cookies and the treats overflowed into the living room and bedroom. In the center of the sugary invasion were a cat, fox and six exhausted clones. Naruto felt pity for his clones and quickly dispelled them …

Naruto sighed "everything is finished Hiei" all he got as an answer was a black blur zipping passed him and one by one each tray was emptied the others jaws dropped at the sight "holy crap … he can really put it away!"

"I never would've guess" gaped an awestruck Kurama as Hiei polished off all the desserts in the living room, but he had to admit that the sight of the smaller demon coated in frosting was very cute "did something happen back there when you guys went to get those insects?" Kurama knew instantly that something was wrong when Yusuke's expression suddenly became downcast and Kuwabara looked a little pissed.

"I'll start cleaning" said Naruto as he began clearing the empty plates out of the way so they could sit down. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down with Kurama …

"do you want to talk about it?" asked Kurama.

Yusuke sighed "we saw Keiko coming out of a restaurant with a guy … they were kissing"

Kurama winced "oh … I see" Naruto looked into the room and he listened to the conversation as he cleaned up the plates a trays … the ninja pretty much pieced the puzzle together just by looking at their faces. This Keiko was a two timer …he sighed and went into the bedroom where Hiei was eating the last of the desserts, but there was something so weird about the look in Hiei's eyes that Naruto just backed up slowly out of the room and into the living room.

"ummm … do you know how Hiei acts on a sugar high?" asked Naruto nervously without taking his eyes away from the bedroom door.

"noooo … why?" asked Yusuke … the depressed air lifted for a few minute as they went to investigate the bedroom. They all cautiously moved towards the bedroom door and looked in … Hiei was sitting on the bed with his sword and cloak laying on the ground leaving naked from the waist up and his eyes were dilated to the pointed were his pupils looked like dinner plates. Hiei glance at them and licked his lips before disappearing … in a blink of an eye Kurama ended up on the bed with Hiei on top of him straddling his hips.

Hiei smirked and rolled his hips against Kurama's crotch earning a groan "fuck me fox" he leaned over and kissed the shocked red head. As Kurama kissed back Yusuke and Kuwabara blushed and Naruto slowly shut the door …

"Hiei this is the sugar in your veins, snap out of it" Kurama chuckled as the kiss broke, but he was surprised when Hiei refused to get off and instead rocked their hips together sparks of pleasure go up their spines and blood rush south.

"I heard fox demon's were semi decent lovers … ahh afraid you can't get the job done?" asked Hiei as his cock began pushing at the fabric of his pants with just the friction between them.

A tick mark appeared on the fox demon's temple … one thing you should not do is question a fox demon's bedroom talents "semi decent? … I don't know where heard that, but it's wrong and I'll prove it. Just don't be pissed at me in the morning when you can't walk" Kurama growled as he flipped them so he was on top of Hiei and began touching and tasting the skin of the demon under him.

"oh fucking fox ahhh! Kurama!" Hiei's back arched off the bed as a hot tongue teased one nipple as the red head's hand slipped under the hem of his pants to fondle his balls. The hot moans that fell from made Kurama's lust grow … the last of their clothes hit the floor and Kurama slowly kissed and nipped a path down the smaller body. Hiei nearly screamed when he felt the heat of Kurama's mouth consume his cock whole and hummed sending vibrations straight up the hard flesh before sucking hard and fast.

The black haired demon was flushed and completely dazed with pleasure … he clawed at the sheets under him and moaned lustfully … his hips jerked as a finger pressed against his entrance and thrust in "ahhh Kurama more ahh yes!" a second and third finger were pushed into the tight channel and Kurama chuckled as Hiei clenched around him … he found that sweet spot. After a couple strokes Hiei came spilling his cum on the bed

"now I'll show you why fox demons are considered great lovers" Kurama lined his large throbbing cock with the tight pucker and thrust in.

"oh fuck yes! Harder Kurama ahhh!" Hiei cried out on pure pleasure as he was fucked deeper into the mattress …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto closed the bedroom door and set up a silencing seal just as the moaning started "that was random … I'm going to finish cleaning the dishes" he left Yusuke and Kuwabara blushing in front of the bedroom.

"I'm going to need new sheets" mumbled Yusuke as he sat on the couch finally recovering from his shock.

"yeah … about Keiko-"

Yusuke shook his head cutting Kuwabara off "you don't have to … I'm not he kind of guy she deserves … I'm not good enough-mm" Yusuke's eyes widened dramatically as something warm pressed against his lips …Kuwabara was kissing him! before he could gather his thoughts Kuwabara pulled back.

"she's not good enough and don't forget that" said Kuwabara seriously … before blushing and looking away. Naruto smiled … later that night he slipped into the bedroom and pulled out the camera that was floating over the bed under a concealment spell …

Over the next couple weeks Naruto did as promised and trained them in a variety of techniques … Kuwabara was the biggest surprise. He mastered the clone jutsu in no time and discovered that he has lightening magic! They each became stronger thanks to these techniques, but the spider was advancing fast. Even with the healing potion Naruto's health was going. It was a very close call … Kurama got the pollen and gave it to Naruto just as the spider reached the ninja's heart.

For a split second they thought they were too late, but they were relieved to see the vortex appear and take Naruto and Kyu away …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was slammed into hard earth "damn … I was right, the travel alone was tougher than before. No wonder I blacked out before" he groaned in pain and rolled onto his side "where am I?" the ground was redish and smelled foul … the sky was blood red with a sickly dark moon … behind an eerie haze he could see dead rotting trees …

"you're in my world boy" Naruto looked up and his eyes widened … standing over him was a full figured woman with long black hair and deep tanned skin wearing a short red dress … it was Kurokumo … she snapped her fingers and Naruto screamed in agony. Kyu jolted out of the pocket of the jacket and came to his friend's aid "I want my curse back boy" she snapped her fingers and Naruto vomited a lot of blood. Kyu growled at the witch and at the disgusting spider wriggling in the blood …

Kyu burst into flames and crushed the spider under his paw making Kurokumo scowl and Naruto chuckle "I'll kill you myself!" the witch vanished and reappeared holding Naruto in the air by his neck "any last words?" she squeezed making the blonde gag …


	17. 300 Souls

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

Kyu burst into flames and crushed the spider under his paw making Kurokumo scowl and Naruto chuckle "I'll kill you myself!" the witch vanished and reappeared holding Naruto in the air by his neck "any last words?" she squeezed making the blonde gag …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto choked as his throat was squeezed again. Kurokumo leaned in with a cruel smirk thinking he was trying to say his last words "you … are to slow" the blonde in her hands and his horse sized fox with two tails both vanished in puffs of smoke

"what the hell? How can he even move? He should be half dead!" the witch gaped in shock, but her shock quickly gave way to anger and she looked around the area. White flashes of lights and moisture drew her attention. In a rage she dashed towards the lights, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Naruto and his large fluffy friend were standing next to a tall mirror that was all fogged up from a steam that shouldn't be there in her world. A spark of fear jolted down the witch's system as she saw the boy writing a familiar set of numbers on the foggy mirror …

"42-42-564 if you ever want to knock on Death's door" Naruto hummed as he drew the numbers in the mirror.

"NO!" shrieked the witch and she charged the blonde with every intention of killing him before he got to the number 5. Kyu however had on intention of letting her get close. The fox growled and rammed his furry body against her sending the witch sprawling to the foul dead ground. Kurokumo scrambled to her feet, but she was too late.

With one final swipe of his finger the last '4' was completed and the tall form of Death appeared with his large blocky gloved hands and goofy skull mask. Despite his child friendly outfit he definitely struck Naruto as being very serious compared to before when they first met. The reaper came out of the mirror and stood next to the blonde ninja. The witch snarled and backed away.

"299 … 299 lives you cursed and paraded past me" stated Death with untold amounts of anger laced into his tone "this ends today"

Kurokumo stepped back again, but then paused. A smug smirk spread across her lips and she put her hands on her hips "you're in my world so what do you think you can do to me?" her chest puffed out as confidence filled her "in your world you might have been a threat, but your weapons can't go through mirrors like you and without your precious death scythes you're nothing to fear" she laughed harshly "and besides I made this world so I can warp to a different world in a blink of an eye and since I erased the memories of those ninjas no can come to help" Naruto shot her a glare, he was pissed that she would mess with his friend's minds.

"you do have an amazing ability to run away" remarked Death cheerfully. The backhanded compliment made Kurokumo snarl at the reaper "it would be impossible for me to catch you if you were able to get away" Death noticed that Naruto was crouching on the ground and examining the red earth beneath them "something of interest Naruto?"

"the dirt smells" Naruto commented as he scooped up some of the dirt into his right hand and let his fingers feel the dirt. The ninja let the earth tumble to the ground and glared at the witch "we only brought up the 299 souls, but what happened to the bodies?" Death's eyes narrowed and shot Kurokumo a scathing glare as his power flared.

"it's just what you think boy. Waste not want not right? Fear riddled bodies make great fertilizer for my plants" she gestured the dead trees surrounding them "don't I have an excellent green thumb?" she laughed and stomped cruelly on the ground. Kyu yelped and burst into flames reverting back to his smallest size. The fox hopped onto the mirror Death came through, bowed his head respectfully and put his two front paws together as if praying for the people who died … and were stepped on …

"you have gone too far Kurokumo!"roared Death as he charged forward and prepared to punch the cocky witch. However the witch simply stood still examining her nails as the distance between her and the reaper quickly closed. With only a few fete left she snapped her fingers and a portal opened, but just as she was about to disappear into the portal it began to wiggle and quickly collapsed.

"WHAT?" she screamed in shock ad completely forgot about Death's pissed off attack … that's until the reaper's hand collided with her skull in a painful bone crunching chop. Death stared down at her as she pulled herself off the earth and jumped back a safe distance to recover from the agonizing headache she had now.

"looks like you were right Death" said Naruto as he strolled over to the reaper's side.

The furious witch sneered at them "right about what? What did you do to my portal?!" she demanded.

"I knew that we wouldn't be able to defeat you unless we stopped your ability to jump to other worlds as you please so Naruto has been helping me … all those people you cursed must've been terrified. You always made sure they'd make it to my world and it would be to make me witness their death if anything else, but you made a big mistake. Naruto never hid in fear, no. Naruto learned, fought and asked for help in each world and because of that I was able to follow his energy to each of those worlds and set up a link" said Death. Naruto unsealed his bottle full of his healing potion and took a swig as he watched the witch squirm.

Kurokumo's eyes widened in a mix of shock and fear "ripples"

"that's right … the ripples a portal gives off when it opens. We both feel them when we travel, but Naruto was able to keep a level head and tell me something interesting things. One of which was that you didn't ask him to get your favorite pics when he went back in time. Going back in time requires a lot of magic, but you have no problem with that so that left one thing, the ripples. Making a portal that goes back in time creates four times the amount of the ripples than one that leads to another world so while your magic is strong your control sucks. If you can't send a camera back and forth in those conditions then you certainly can't open a portal with nine other portals open"

"you're lying! I don't see any portals!" the witch shrieked. The panic in her eyes grew as the full impact of Death's words sank in.

Death shrugged calmly "portals don't need to be big enough for someone to go through to give off ripples. In fact a single thread of energy is all that's is keeping them from closing"

"a single thread" a smirk made its way to the witch's lips as she stumbled to her feet "then I'll just kill you, take the boy's soul and leave"

There was a surge of power from Kurokumo and her body began to warp. Grotesque mandibles emerged from her mouth. Four black spider legs erupted from the witch's back and the lower half of her body expanded into a large abdomen. Her human legs and arms became long, black and hair to match the four spider limbs. With the red dress merging into her body creating a red hour glass on the black body and the appearance of multiple beady eyes the transformation was complete. The witch stood before them in the hideous form of a massive black widow spider.

Naruto winced as he felt the air cackle with power, but he still held a look of determination in his eyes "let me correct you on something Kurokumo"

"and what would that be boy?" growled the giant arachnid.

"Death has a weapon" Naruto smirked as he took Death's hand and transformed into a tall black scythe with a long curved black blade.

The many eyes of the spider widened drastically "that's not possible!"

"yes it is Kurokumo and it's time this ended" said Death as he casually twirled Naruto in his hands.

Kurokumo hissed, but before Death could advance she clacked her mandibles together and shot out several long stick strands of spider's thread. The sticky material collided with a barrier of energy created by Death, but it instead built up around the barrier and quickly encased Death and his weapon into a tomb. Kyu yelped and went over to try to help Naruto, but the fox stopped in his tracks as the witch scuttled off into the dead forest and vanished into the eerie fog. After a second of wondering if he should run after the spider he decided the ignore the spider and focus on his friend. As he bounded up to the sphere of sticky fibers he yipped loudly hoping for a answer …

_"it's ok Kyu! Don't touch the web, it burns!"_ yelled Naruto from inside the tomb. Kyu tilted his head in curiosity and poked the webs experimentally with a paw. The little fluff yelped in pain as he jumped back. As Kyu licked his injured paw he felt the air swift as if it was being bent and took a few steps back …

XXXXXXXXXX

"I have to get as far away as possible and try to open a portal" panted the spider as she darted nimbly through the sickly trees. A black blur zipped passed her just before she gave an agonized cry and crashed to the ground wriggling in pain. She looked over and saw that three of her legs on her right side were sliced clean from her body. Blood was gushing from the wounds and it only worsened as she tried to get up on her five remaining legs. She glanced around for anything that could help her and saw what the black blur was. There floating in the sky was a spinning giant shuriken. The shuriken turned around in mid air, zipped passed her and landed in … Death's hand where it quickly turned into a black scythe … the same one as before!

"I told you Kurokumo, it is over" said Death. The reaper charged forward swiftly dodging bursts of spiders threads and acidic spider venom thrown by the frantic witch "this place will witness 300 souls, but the last one is yours Kurokumo!" the deadly black scythe was raised above Death's head and brought it down on the screaming witch cleaving her in two. After a few moments of silence Naruto changed back into his human form and stood with Kyu and Death. The witch's corpse crumbled and a glowing red orb floated out of it … it was her soul …

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like a massive weight was removed from his shoulders, but then he looked at the ground and saw the earth cracking "umm … Death, she said this was her world right?"

"yep" answered the reaper as he took the soul to take it back to his world.

"so what happens now that she's dead?" asked Naruto. The ground cracked and making little Kyu whimper and climb into Naruto's arms.

"the world will fall apart- … oooh" Death dropped his fist into his other hand as the realization clicked "we should go" was all the reaper said before grabbing Naruto and Kyu and racing back to the mirror. The mirror was tilting a falling into a newly formed chasm. Just as the mirror was about to be destroyed Death dove into it with the ninja and his fox.

Death sighed as they popped out into another world "phew … that was close … Naruto"

"I know … this is my world" said Naruto with a smile … he was so relieved … so happy … so much has happened and now he was back where his journey started, in Kurokumo's run down cottage in the middle of a swamp "thank you Death" Kyu yipped happily and jumped up to give Death a lick on the cheek-… mask actually.

"there's no reason for you to thank me. I wouldn't have been able to corner her without your observations and abilities. It is I how should be thanking you … oh, you know my number so keep in touch. Maka says if you don't she'll find a way to send Stein to your world and have him dissect you both" Naruto winced at the thought of the crazy teacher coming for him … a scary thought. So Naruto of course promised to stay in touch and Death left through a dusty old cracked mirror on the wall.

Naruto looked around the creepy shack and quickly found all the things he collected for her … the videos included "can't let these stay around now can we Kyu" the fox yipped in agreement. A flame appeared in Naruto's hand and he dropped it on the videos. With a little more fire bending the entire shack was engulfed in an inferno as Kyu and Naruto stood on the swampy water outside. Naruto looked down and saw the ashes in the swamp water swirling around his feet.

This whole thing started because Kurokumo was mad at him for dumping ashes in her swamp … it seems right that this ends with ashes in her swamp. However this does bring another set of issues to the fore front … Danzo and the Akatsuki. The first thought of announcing that he's alive was crushed when he remembered those people who were after him, but he wanted to find a way to contact his friends …

"I can figure it out later, right now I need real sleep" he yawned and left the swamp with Kyu "now what do you want to live in Kyu?" he laughed as the fox yipped, clapped his hands together and touched the ground making sparks of white energy jump around …


	18. The Hunters

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

"I can figure it out later, right now I need real sleep" he yawned and left the swamp with Kyu "now what do you want to live in Kyu?" he laughed as the fox yipped, clapped his hands together and touched the ground making sparks of white energy jump around …

XXXXXXXXXX

"oh my! So you captured a demon? That's amazing!" squealed a scantily clad brown haired woman as she cuddled up to a big bulky bald man guzzling down sake like no tomorrow in a crowded bar.

The flushed lush grinned "damn right I did! I caught the bastard trying to sleep in his house. Of course he woke up and tried to fought me, but the fox demon was no match"

"you're such a strong man and so sexy!" the woman caught a glimpse of someone in the back of the bar "excuse me sugar, got visit the lady's room. Be right back baby"

"hurry back hot stuff" the drunk slurred and swatted the woman's butt as she walked off.

The woman giggled as she walked away. She disappeared behind a corner where the bathrooms were and came back moments later "hey you sexy demon hunter, why don't you tell me more at my place. I want to hear all of it" she purred and leaned forward giving him a great view of her cleavage.

"alright!" the drunk grinned and stumbled off the stool. He hurried after the hot brunette and they came to a hotel "nice place" slurred the drunk as she unlocked the a playful smile she guided him to the bed and pushed him onto the soft mattress "WHAT THE HELL!?" the drunk looked up and yelped in shock.

Instead of a hot night like he expected where they were confronted by six figures in black hooded cloaks with orange trim and a tall older male with long spikey white hair, but the woman didn't look surprised at all, in fact she just smirked "this drunken loudmouth is the one you want. He has been bragging about taking your boy for weeks" one figure handed her a roll of money "see ya, if you guys don't mind give him a smack for slapping my butt"

One figure nodded "gladly" the cloaked person cocked their fist back and punched the drunk hard on the jaw sending him into the headboard.

The woman smirked as she heard the drunk groan and curse in pain "well my job is done, bye Jiraiya"

"thanks Coco" Jiraiya grinned as Coco left. Then the air in the room became tense and the toad sage glared at the drunken fool on the bed "now we want some questions answered"

"what did I do? I don't know you people!" the drunk snapped. In a flash one cloaked figure reached out and pinned the drunk to the headboard by his neck.

"just hold him Lee. You ready Sasuke?" asked Jiraiya as the others pulled their hoods down revealing them to be Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Choji, Tenten and Lee.

"yeah" the Uchiha leaned into and looked the frightened drunk in his eyes. With a simple pulse in chakra his eyes turned from black to red as the Sharingan was activated. The drunk's eyes became dazed and he stopped struggling "what's your name?"

"Haru Lock" said the dazed drunk.

Sasuke nodded "good, now where is the 'demon' you claim to have taken captive?"

Even though Naruto was barely a genin when he was banished they all knew that a guy like this couldn't have caught him, but this idiot might know who did. Haru has been over heard giving off too many accurate details to not know. Naruto's gender, hair color, eye color, fighting style and basic description of the outfit Naruto was wearing in the recording seal at the training caves, which is when they believed they last sighted him … yes, this guy knew something and they will drag it out of him. Painfully, if necessary.

Haru shook his head "I don't know, I never had him" no one was surprised.

"we figured as much, but who told you all those details?" asked Neji as he stepped forward.

"Iroh Elric" said Haru.

Everyone looked puzzled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and he pulled out a bingo book "the bounty hunter? This guy?" Sasuke flipped a few pages until he found Iroh Elric on page 57 and showed the entry to Haru.

The picture was of a brown haired man with black eyes in his 20s wearing a white shirt, black pants, black gloves, black boots and an ankle length gray jacket. The only weapon this man had was a long brown staff, but it was reported that he is very skilled with it.

"yes that's the guy, he saw me failing to impress some ladies and bought me a drink. Nice guy" said Haru in his genjutsu induced daze. The others snorted at the comment. If this man was holding their dear friend captive then he was anything but nice and he would pay dearly if the hokage has anything to say about it. Tsunade hasn't seen Naruto in a little over four years after all. Suffice to say she is not in a good mood.

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest "what did Iroh tell you about the demon?" they really hated calling Naruto that, but that's how Haru knew what they were referring to and it would take too long trying to talk sense into an idiot like this. That time was better spent looking for Naruto.

Haru smiled "he said that he found the fox demon. It was disguised as a blonde blue eyed boy and was hiding in a house. The fox was injured so it was possible to stop it despite it putting up a fight. Iroh said he wants to use it as bait to pick off the Akatsuki" they were not happy to hear this.

That struck Jiraiya as odd. Iroh was an A class bounty hunter so yes he could've taken Naruto if he was hurt, but Iroh doesn't usually bother with groups like that and he was the type of guy to go around telling people his plans. Most people didn't know where he was until he suddenly appears with a bounty to drop off. He never involved people before so why this idiot Haru and why bring Naruto into this? Is it really to pick a bigger bounty? Each of the Akatsuki members alone are a full rank higher than him so why take the risk?

Jiraiya leaned over "did Iroh do or say anything weird?"

"yeah" Haru held up his left hand and pointed to his left wrist "when he reached for his drink a blue jewel of a necklace that was wrapped around his wrist fell out of the cuff of his glove. He quickly tucked it back in. It looked really old. I asked him where he got it? He said it was a family heirloom"

"wait … blue jewel?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Jiraiya sensei, what did the hokage's necklace look like again?" most of them weren't around to see Naruto when he came back with Tsunade in order to make her the fifth hokage. Lee and Sasuke were in the hospital. Neji was home recovering from injuries he sustained during the chunin exams. It was just luck that Shikamaru ran into the blonde just as they were coming back into Konoha and caught a glimpse of the necklace. The Nara asked about it, but then some anbu came for Naruto. Naruto shrugged it off and promised to explain later before leaving with the anbu, but neither knew it at that moment that Naruto would be forced out of the village minutes later … Shikamaru would find out days later that his friend was banished.

A dazed Haru leaned towards the photo of Tsunade and Naruto with the necklace around his neck Jiraiya held out. It was taken a day before they entered the village "yeah, that necklace" said Haru. This stunned the others in the room.

"so what does this mean? That Iroh really has Naruto or that …" Choji let his sentence drop. They were all thinking it. Naruto and Iroh may be one in the same! Either way they had to confront Iroh and to be safe they will do it quietly. They don't want to lead the very people Naruto may be trying to hide from right to the blonde.

They knew this disguise could be very possible. After investigating the things of the blonde's that remained in the village and the recording seal left behind that Naruto was not as stupid as he pretended to be. Of course no one blamed him for hiding his true skills especially after seeing the civilians party when he was kicked out. Naruto was only protecting himself, but he never hid the fact that he considered them friends and that's what really counts.

"well … that's everything I think" said Tenten. Lee backed away and Sasuke canceled the genjutsu leaving Haru sleeping in the bed. They opened the windows of the room and leapt through them into the night and ran across the roofs of the nearby buildings going completely unnoticed by the people below … or so they thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

A waiter smiled as he set a cup of steaming milk tea in front of a handsome costumer with blue eyes sitting in the outdoor seating of the café he worked at "your order sir"

"thank you" the handsome young man returned the smile making the waiter blush and quickly leave the man alone to focus on the papers in front of him. This man had short black hair styled so his bangs went over his left eye "hello Ren"

"how do you always know when I'm around Roy?" a gray haired man chuckled as he sat down next to the brunette.

"I think you already know" Roy chuckled and handed Ren a stack of papers "as promised, my life on paper"

Ren placed a pair of glasses on his nose and began reading. After a moment he burst out laughing "this isn't what I meant by an autobiography" he lifted the papers and read out loud "… 'do to popular demand I was roped into writing about my life so this is what I'm doing. If you don't believe it is my life, that's fine. If you simply think I'm using witches, elves, wizards, pirates and demons as creative symbolism to depict other cultures, that's fine too, but either way it does not change the fact that I did have an amazing journey. I did travel to truly incredible places and met the most amazing people on both land and sea. I did fight for others, with others, for my life and came close to death. Granted I did change names and racy scenes for my own protection, but that's all. The Outcast's Journey book 1/9, Chapter 1: The Banishment, the Witch and the List' …seriously Roy" Ren looked amused more than anything else.

Roy shrugged "I did what I was asked" the editor rolled his eyes and continued reading. Ren was apparently sucked into the story because two hours passed and the sun was setting all without a word from the older man. If it wasn't for the constant turning of pages Roy might've thought something was wrong. Finally after the sun had vanished and the sky's red glow became darker Ren looked up.

"you were banished for something that happened when you were born that marked you as a demon? It resulted in your banishment years later?" Ren looked at the raven in concern. Roy may have been young, but he was a good friend and talented writer. He has been publishing Roy's books for three years and he always wondered what happened in the teen's life to make him so strange but fearless and passionate. Strange meaning that Roy indicated that he has another name, but he couldn't use it for some reason ... and that when the results for all seven of his books came out the boy for some odd reason burst out laughing. Why the fact that the teen's books were the most popular in Konoha was so damn funny to Roy he just didn't know. It was just luck and a curious fox that brought them together.

This little fluffy fox named Kyu snatched a cookie from his lunch one day and he chased after it. He ran into a young teen writing in a journal and apparently this teen was the owner of the trouble making fox. Ren explained what the fox did. The teen apologized and offered to buy him lunch. It wasn't the fox's first offense considering the teen didn't look too surprised. Ren agreed and waited for the boy to return with lunch. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the boy's journal, which was left behind with the fox. He didn't even remember when the boy came back just that someone tried to take the journal he was reading and that he swatted the person's hand away. By the time he finished the story he missed two meetings, but gained one big client.

"yeah … I changed the name of my character and the village, not the circumstances. That part is a bit vague, but it's only because it happened so suddenly and quickly … it never made sense to me even if it wasn't a huge surprise. If that makes any sense" said Roy who grunted as a little fox suddenly landed on his lap "hello Kyu" the fox curled up on Roy's lap and purred as his single tail was stroked.

Ren rolled his eyes "little furry trouble maker he may be, but I can't see him as a demon"

"honestly, neither can I" said Roy with a chuckle "but he is my dear friend and has a connection to my banishment even if it wasn't his fault. I was considered a demon for a foolish reason and so was he" Ren nodded in understanding. He knows that people can label things or people demonic without even knowing anything about them.

"why nine books for an autobiography?" Ren asked curiously.

Roy smiled "symbolism I suppose"

"that so … well I better go. It's already late" Ren got up and waved good bye as he exited the café. Roy got up too making Kyu jump off his lap so he could pay the bill.

The writer and his fluffy companion strolled down the street. At one point Roy looked up and saw seven people jump from a third story window to the roof of the building next door (I'm sorry you guy, but we will have to meet later. Follow Iroh and stay out of the way while I deal with the Akatsuki. Once their gone I can get the ring leader pretending to be the traitor Tobi Uchiha) he thought as he and Kyu stepped onto a good sized boat that had a close resemblance to the Strawhat pirates' Merry Go.

The second the door closed his hair changed from black to blonde revealing Roy to be Naruto …

"hey Fawkes, miss us?" Naruto smiled as he stroked the phoenix's feathers earning a coo in delight. Somehow Fawkes managed to contact Naruto and travel all the way through one world to get to this world. It was a nice reunion, but the fact Fawkes was there meant Dumbledore died. A saddening realization that took some time to sink in. However the fact that the phoenix went through all the trouble to get there also meant that it wanted Naruto as it's next partner and the company was welcome.

Naruto sat down on the couch and picked up a history book … it was on Konoha. After getting a grip on being back in his own world he did some research. He found that he did change the past slightly. Madara was not a traitor or the one who hurt Kyu … at least not anymore. In this time line the man who betrayed the Leaf and forced the nine tails to attack twice was Tobi Uchiha. The blonde was puzzled though because now when he recalls Kyu's memories he remembers the red sharingan two different times.

Once on the attack 60 or so years ago and then again fifteen years ago. How could Tobi do both at the age he would be if he were still alive? Or is this most recent attack someone else's doing? Naruto was positive that it was the latter, but then who is it now? Who is leading the Akatsuki?

Fawkes nudged the blonde softly with his beak pulling him from his thoughts "right sorry … zoned out there. I hope that book comes out fast. I want to make contact with grandma soon" it wasn't difficult to put the pieces together. Tsunade really was his grandma! He always wondered why she hated being called old hag, but never stopped him from calling her grandma … after meeting Minato and getting rid of the curse he was able to think properly and connect the dots. It made him happy, but it didn't explain where his unusual blue sharingan came from. Sadly getting in the village to get answers will not be easy.

Dsnzo, the old bastard, apparently put seals all around the village so Naruto can't enter without bringing an entire ROOT army out. He thought Fawkes could deliver something, but well … Fawkes is noticeable and it wasn't worth the risk.

However Danzo will never expect a book to be his way in. Just the right charms will make this too easy.


	19. Wind in Sand

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

However Danzo will never expect a book to be his way in. Just the right charms will make this too easy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara sighed and glanced sadly out of the window. Today was his friend's 16th birthday. He didn't know Naruto very long, but Naruto was the first person to understand him and saw him for who he was. A person, not the demon inside. The blonde was his first real friend.

Everyday he waits eagerly for reports from Jiraiya's group about any leads on Naruto, but strangely enough there hasn't been a single sign from the fellow demon vessel. It was frightening, but he kept in mind that every day there was no news of finding Naruto dead was a good day.

The sight of something outside caught his interest "an intruder" he concluded at the sight of a white bird flying very high in the sky. A bird unknown in these parts. He stood up and went to confront this person who had the nerve to throw around explosives in his village.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't just sit here and wait for that book. I should go see Gaara … I hope he won't be too pissed about me not contacting, but I'm pretty sure Danzo has spies there too considering Gaara's and my friendship, but if I'm disguised it shouldn't be a problem … hard to believe he's the kazekage now … he deserves it. At least some people can get their heads out of their asses" muttered Naruto as he casually put on a pair of jeans and a gray hooded jacket. He flipped the hood over his short straight blonde hair and glanced in the mirror on the wall.

With a little magic his hair became black and his eye turned green "hope Harry doesn't mind me borrowing his look … ok, you both want to come?" Fawkes cooed and Kyu jumped onto his shoulder "alright lets go" he stepped out onto the deck of the boat to steer the boat towards shore close to Wind. With a soft whisper the boat glowed lightly as a set of strong wards activated to protect it.

It didn't take long to reach the border of Sand.

*boom*

"what the- …" not long after the village came into view a massive explosion ripped through the earth "shit! Gaara!" he raced towards Sand.

As he drew closer he sensed Gaara's weak chakra signature headed away from the village with two unknown people and Kankuro left behind. Swearing under his breath he quickly ran towards Kankuro first. Naruto was shucked to find the Sand ninja barely alive.

"damn … poison" Naruto quickly bent water out of the air. With his hands covered in glowing water he easily removed every drop of poison from Kankuro's body. Fawkes cawed softly signaling that someone was coming "got it, just one sec. he lost a lot of blood" he unsealed a bag filled with neatly arranged potions. Tilting Kankuro's head forward slightly and poured a blood replenishing potion down the ninja's throat was all he did before racing after Gaara.

Naruto was worried now … he knew Gaara wouldn't leave his village voluntarily so it was most likely an attack. There was only one group that would attack a demon vessel and take them alive … the Akatsuki!

Each member of the group has proven to be a real pain in the ass for his clones to find, but he tried something else instead. He was just kicking himself for not coming to Gaara sooner …

XXXXXXXXXX

"we did it Sasori my man! We got the one tails!" cheered Deidara. The two Akatsuki members in signature black cloaks exited the desert and into a forest with a unconscious kazekage draped over the blonde's shoulder.

The scorpion like puppet nodded "yes, so far we're the only ones to succeed in getting a demon vessel … strange how they seem to be impossible to find. It's like they magically turn invisible when we get near the village known to have them"

The blonde bomber laughed out loud "that's impossible! We'll nab them soon" he wiped away some tears caused by his laughing fit as they stopped in front of a small stream with a boulder on the other side. A quick set of hand signs later from Sasori and the boulder lifted out of the way revealing a cave.

Once they were in the dark cave a few torches flicked on flooding the cavern with light. Deidara haphazardly dripped Gaara in the center of the room and looked at his ring as the boulder slid back in place hiding the cave from any following them. The chunky black ring each member had glowed.

"right, lets call them" grumbled Sasori as he to looked at his own ring. Moments later eight other hologram like screens appeared with black silhouettes appeared "we got the one tails"

"_good … everyone get ready for the jutsu_" ordered the black visage with ringed purple eyes. Every member made a hand sign and the effect was instant. A face with ten eyes appeared in the cave wall "_the Gedo statue has been summoned. Now lets begin the process of removing-_" the man stopped talking as something caught his eye. The other Akatsuki members turned to see what caught the man's attention and all their jaws dropped.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? HOW'D YOU GET THE FUCK IN HERE?" snapped Deidara as he glared at the black haired green eyed teen checking Gaara's pulse. The boulder was still hiding the cave entrance so he didn't come that way, but that was the only way in so how? …

"good he's ok" muttered the intruder completely ignoring them.

"IT'S RUDE NOT TO ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE TALKING TO YOU!" Deidara barked.

"this is also rude" the teen clapped his hands together and touched the ground creating white sparks. In the spot was a boom box playing a song the of this story author doesn't own…

"I like big Butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face-"

*boom* a clay creature jumped on the boom box and exploded taking the music with it.

"not a music lover I take it" the teen commented as he casually flicked a chunk of metal off his jacket "to answer your questions I am the reason you can't find the other demon vessels and the earth bent out of way to let me in" the teen didn't even flinch as the S-ranked ninjas glared down at him.

"_what possible reason do we have to believe that someone like you managed to accomplish such a feet_" snapped the purple eyed leader.

The teen unsealed a long necklace with a blue jewel and held it up. The person who's voice was recognized as Itachi gasped "_that's not … you have the hokage's necklace!_"

"Yep" stated the teen.

"_Itachi, is he telling the truth?_" the purple eyed leader asked.

Itachi nodded "_yes the hokage gave the nine tail's host her necklace when she was brought back. Something about losing a bet. I saw it on him when Kisame and I attempted to catch him, right before he vanished_" Naruto could feeling hate seeping out of the Uchiha's eyes … it made Naruto happy that he wasn't anywhere near the Uchiha right now. He just hoped Itachi will hear him out before killing him.

"well … now that seems to have gotten your attention. You want the vessels you have to go through me. Oh how rude of me, I'm Severus. Good day" said the teen as he picked up the unconscious kazekage and draped him over his shoulder.

"you're not going anywhere!" snapped Deidara, but before he could even move Severus' arm warped into a barbed chain and shredded the blonde into several bloody pieces. Sasori barely flinched as he watched his dead partner's blood splashed against the cave floor. The puppet master unsealed a black puppet and attacked as the teen's arm changed back thinking Severus was unguarded.

One tap to the ground with his foot and Severus made a spike of earth shoot out of the ground and impale the puppet master's heart through the scorpion puppet shell killing him instantly. The teen neatly side stepped the black puppet as it was riding the momentum into the farthest wall where it stayed motionless. Severus turn to the speechless hologram Akatsuki members and gave a them smirk that would make the real Severus Snape proud before disappearing into the earth …

XXXXXXXXXX

"excuse me, have you seen this man?" Neji asked a young woman who was reading a book called The Outcast's Journey.

The woman smiled "yes … umm he was at the hotel in town on Nip street"

Neji smiled "thank you" he left to a restaurant nearby where he found the rest of his group waiting "this is the place … it was easy to track him down"

Jiraiya sighed as he relaxed with a tea "the brat is good. He has no reason to think that the man he happen to buy a drink for would be found or reveal anything useful so why bother being careful?" said Jiraiya.

What no one realized is that that whole meeting was planned. Naruto, disguised as iroh Elric, bought Haru Lock the drink and laced the drink with a potion that would get him to boast around prostitutes. The very women that Naruto knew Jiraiya used as spies in his network. With Jiraiya's team following Iroh and the Akatsuki after Severus, Naruto managed to separate them.

"thank heavens, I wonder why he has stayed hidden so long? He must've known we're looking for him" mused Tenten as their food came.

Choji munched on some food and swallowed before saying "maybe there's more people after him than the Akatsuki. It could be difficult for him to know who to trust. We don't really know what happened in that recording that he left at he training caves"

Shikamaru frowned "yeah, someone was after him then and he wasn't sure he'd live … who would do that?"

"and were they the reason Naruto disappeared? Iroh only appeared three years ago, Naruto has been gone over four. That's about a year and a half of nothing. If he was held captive and somehow escaped … he might be traumatized" said Sasuke carefully, it was a sad thought, but it could be the case.

The toad sage winced, if someone out there tortured his godson in any way then they had better be dead because if not they will soon wish for it "that's true … we will have to be careful and make it clear that he can trust us" his students nodded in a grim understanding of the situation.

XXXXXXXXXX

"what the hell is going on? Who is this Severus shithead?" yelled Hidan as he entered the Akatsuki hideout with his partner. All the remaining members frowned and stayed silent for a little while.

One member bounced around energetically "he's strong! It's like he doesn't care if we all go for him!"

"shut up Izzy, where do we even start looking for this guy? We can't continue with the plan until we get him" growled Kisame.

"there is one place he has access to and no one else" Itachi pondered out loud.

"really? Enlighten us" said the purple eyed leader.

"Whirlpool … as everyone knows the land can't be bought without getting passed a powerful blood seal array. The nine tail's vessel was the last Uzumaki, thus the blood he would need to get in. It would be a great place to check" explained the Uchiha who was fuming on the inside. Naruto was his brother's friend … and his as well he admitted. He'll kill this guy with his own hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari was sitting next to Kankuro's bed getting all the details she could "so who removed the poison in you?"

"I … I don't know" said the confused Sand ninja "who it was gave me something to help my blood loss too, but I didn't see him"

"well you're both useless" the two sand siblings turned and glared at Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Kakashi "never mind, we'll take it from here"

"shut up pinky" snapped Temari.

"I agree, you Leaf should know better than to step one foot in my village" everyone jumped in shock and turned to see the kazekage leaning on someone for support.

"Gaara! you're ok- you stay in bed!" Temari snapped at Kankuro when the ninja tried to get out of bed to see his brother. Kankuro pouted and slumped back in the bed, but he couldn't resist shooting the Leaf ninjas a smirk "what happened to you?" she asked as she helped Gaara to the empty bed with the stranger helping.

"Severus here saved me from the Akatsuki … I thought I made it clear you should leave" Gaara glared at the Leaf team who promptly turned to leave. As they passed Severus they gave him looks that varied from hate, critical and lust.

Hinata licked her lips and fluttered eyes "you must be strong to-"

"even if I swung that way I'd have higher standards than you" Severus stated bluntly making Hinata leave in a huff.

Gaara had Temari seal the door shut and put up a silencing seal before looking at Severus with a small smile "you can drop the disguise Naruto, the room is secure"

Severus gaped before he started laughing "can't fool you, can I?" the black hair turned blonde and the green eyes turned blue revealing Naruto, albeit without whiskers "how did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot Naruto, it wasn't difficult to see my friend. And it only stands to reason you'd use a disguise near Sand or me is because you suspect someone is watching for you correct?" explained Gaara seriously.

Naruto frowned and nodded "Danzo is after me … I noticed a couple of his men in Wind so I knew he was watching Sand. If it wasn't for that I would've come much sooner"

"I know … you owe me an explanation when you're done with whatever you're planning, got that?" said Gaara with a smirk.

"of course, but in order for what I'm doing to work I need you to keep your return quiet for a few days … a week would be good" Gaara agreed to the request and the sand siblings bid 'Severus' farewell …

XXXXXXXXXX

Danzo smirked, he just learned that someone bought Whirlpool and only one person could do that … he found his elusive demon fox


	20. Read Me!

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

Danzo smirked, he just learned that someone bought Whirlpool and only one person could do that … he found his elusive demon fox

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji gulped nervously as they approached Iroh Elric who was about to leave town. It has been so long since he has seen Naruto, he prayed this will be the best case scenario and the man was Naruto in disguise. The thought that it might not be and that the blonde was being held somewhere was too much to bare …

The toad sage approached the brown haired bounty hunter with black eyes in his 20s wearing a white shirt, black pants, black gloves, black boots and an ankle length gray jacket "excuse me, Iroh Elric right?" Jiraiya asked cheerily.

"yes" was all Iroh said before walking further away from them … he really wasn't a people person it seems.

"we need to talk to you about Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze" Shikamaru stated as he and the other ninjas started walking alongside the bounty hunter. The hope was that Naruto would be startled by the use of his full name, but if this is the blonde in disguise then this won't be that easy since he didn't even flinch.

"the black cloaks with orange trim … so you're the Seekers, the group who voluntarily severed themselves from their village to find their friend, a demon vessel name Naruto, with Sand's backing. Foxes aren't a specialty of mine, too much shedding" Iroh commented dryly actually getting a few snickers. The ninjas didn't realize the humor Naruto found with the name they chose, but they never saw Quidditch before. Harry practiced to calm down from the stresses of he Triwizard Tournament and Naruto watched.

Sasuke's lip twitched in amusement, he couldn't say for sure by the sense of humor if it was Naruto, but he liked the guy nonetheless "yes I suppose … we have reason to think otherwise though"

Still the bounty hunter didn't stop walking and now the town was no longer in sight "and what makes you think that?"

"you were seen in the possession of a necklace that you keep around you wrist-" before anyone could react Iroh removed his staff from his back and placed it against Shikamaru's neck.

No one moved for a few seconds before Neji dared to speak "Naruto?" his heart almost exploded as Iroh looked his way even if it was guarded and the staff was not moved away from the shadow user's neck "it is you … we aren't here to cause you trouble"

"maybe" Naruto commented under his disguise "but if that's so then you won't mind letting me see the back of your tongues" all their eyes widened and quickly narrowed in suspicion. It wasn't difficult to understand what Naruto was hiding from now. They all stuck out their tongues to show that they had no markings and the banished ninja sighed as he put his staff back on his back "good, sorry about that. The mummy bastard has been sending his agents out everywhere to track me down. It's good to see you guys-oof" he didn't get a chance to say much else because he was pulled into a bunch of hugs, the most surprising being from Sasuke, the most longed for was with Neji and the most awkward being with a weepy toad sage … even the hug with Lee wasn't as disturbing.

"you brat! Do you know how much we missed you!?" Jiraiya wailed as he clung to the bounty hunter.

"yes, but it worked out … I knew you guys would pick up that hint from Haru Lock" Naruto smirked as he saw the baffled looks on the his friends' faces "there are a lot of tricks I picked up over the years"

"you mean this alias too … you have seriously improved man. We know you aren't an idiot but damn, this is impressive" Sasuke praised unashamedly.

Naruto blinked in shock, sure he considered Sasuke a friend, but the Uchiha wasn't really the calm laidback type that gives praise … maybe his involvement in the past with Madara and Izuna had an effect there as well "well actually it's aliases. I have more than one … the boss has more than one"

"y-you're a clone?" Neji gasped. They didn't even notice!

Jiraiya's jaw dropped "I didn't notice!"

"yes the boss needs to be careful so he tweaked the shadow clone jutsu. Iroh was always a clone and part of my job was to set up an evaluation to see who's trustworthy. Just so you know the hugs still count" the clone commented with a chuckle.

Tenten nodded "we understand, but what was the other part of your job"

"the boss tried to see his grandmother, but ran into some trouble. Danzo has placed a massive network around Konoha and can't get anywhere near without alerting an entire army. If it was just Torune it wouldn't be a problem, but ROOT and the Akatsuki have the same annoying buddy system" the clone grumbled.

Shino smiled "I see Naruto is aware of Torune and Itachi being spies"

The clone raised an eyebrow "yeah the boss has always known. Didn't they explain how he slipped out of their fingers- … mm guess not, the boss did embarrass them pretty badly"

Sasuke gave an evil grin "embarrassed huh … I want details" Shino smirked … they were little brothers that just found something that they could use to tease their older brothers … and they want it.

"the boss will give you all the details after he takes care of the Akatsuki and before you freak out let me point out that he was careful enough to not directly confront you guys so he won't take the Akatsuki on at once. He made them a deal they couldn't refuse and they will walk right into a trap that even the immortals can't survive. However he will only be there long enough to personally make sure Itachi and Torune get out safely. Until then he will try to get in touch with his grandmother a different way to let her know he's ok. Considering it's Danzo simply sending a letter seemed like a bad idea" Iroh commented with a shrug.

Jiraya nodded seriously "that's a good choice. We haven't been in contact using messenger birds for a while … something always seemed off when the info arrived a little too late"

Iroh frowned "Danzo may have waiting for any messengers and intercepts them. He saw ROOT agents in Sand and wandering the Wind country. He managed to see Gaara yesterday, but that's because two Akatsuki members attacked him and took him. Gaara is safe now though … I should go"

Sasuke stepped forward and stopped the clone "wait … what happened after Naruto got away? … Iroh only appeared three years ago. What happen after we found the recording seal at the training caves? Is he alright?" the Uchiha was truly concerned about his friend. It's fine being careful especially in these circumstances, but always having to run and hide can put a strain on someone's mind and health along with whatever happened during that year … Naruto could use help to heal.

"you are so different" the clone smiled ignoring the puzzled look on the raven's face. It wasn't too surprising that the Sasuke Naruto knew took the chance to leave Konoha especially if he was getting trained by a sage, but that Sasuke probably just wanted to get stronger and to prove something by bringing Naruto back … this one truly cares "that isn't an easy story for the boss. By the time you get to Konoha the Akatsuki will be long dead so take your time and a closer look at that recording seal. You miss a small, but extraordinary detail that will shed some light on the boss's journey" the clone started to walk away, but stopped and smirked a Jiraiya "the boss took a page out of your book" was all the clone said before vanishing with a soft pop.

Jiraiya tilted his head in thought "wonder what he meant by that?"

"it will be figured out later. Right now lets get to the training caves and recheck that seal!" Lee exclaimed eagerly. They doubled back and went through the town they were just at, but took a slight detour. That path change sent them right passed a book store …

Choji stopped and glanced in the window to see if there was a new cook book and his eyes caught the cover of a book by Roy Urameshi called the 'Outcast's Journey' "the clone said journey … page, book? … SENSEI!" the rest of the ninjas stopped and went to see what the Akimichi was looking at. The sage ran into the store once he saw the book and bought it.

Two pages in and they were sure … Naruto himself wrote this book! Jiraiya bought every single book written by Roy Urameshi and preordered the next book.

As they raced to the training caves they each read some of the books, but Neji was stuck on one detail in the 'Outcast's Journey'. Menma placed a white rose next to the bed of Dove, the one he loved, while he was sleeping and shyly placed a kiss on his sleeping crush's lips before leaving to help on what will be his final mission with the village…

Neji placed his fingers against his lips … that rose, he told no one about finding a rose so that means … his first kiss was with his Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXX

"can you believe that prick?" Kiba growled as he Sakura, Hinata and Kakashi walked up to the hokage's office.

Hinata huffed angrily "I know! I don't care how hot he is, he can't talk to me like that!"

"yeah! … wait, hot? What does that jerk have that I don't?!" Kiba growled ignoring the exasperated look on Akamaru's face as they went in the hokage's office.

"how about everything. He is tall, muscled, but lean. Smart, gorgeous eyes-"

"why the fuck are you all in here?" everyone froze at the angry tone of the hokage herself.

Kalkashi paled "we just came to make our report hokage-sama" the jonin exclaimed nervously.

Tsunade tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently "and? …"

Sakura gulped "w-well hokage-sama by the time we got to Sand the kazekage was already safe"

"no surprise. Their ninjas are more competent than you fools" Tsunade scoffed.

"that's not fair hokage-sama and besides it was some moron named Severus who saved the kazekage not a ninja" argued Kiba, but he whimpered as Tsunade glared at him.

"whatever, you failed, get out" she growled and watched the fools bolt out of her office

Moments later Shizune entered carrying a book "lady Tsunade, I don't know why, but I have a feeling you should read this" she placed he book on the desk in front of Tsunade and left.

Tsunade was immediately taken in by the title and seemed drawn by an unseen force that was urging her to read the book so she opened it …

It detailed the hard life of a boy named Menma who was hated for simply being born at the wrong time and befriending a fox, which were considered evil. Alone and hated Menma put on a brave face and tried to show that he and his only companion, the fox, weren't monsters. He made friends and fell in love with someone, but was cast away even after helping in an important mission that saved his village by bringing the next leader.

Menma managed to outwit two groups of people who wanted to take his fluffy friend and got ready to hide for a while. The book ended with Menma foolishly making a deal with a witch and being cursed to travel unknown lands.

It was the next morning by the time she finished and she was in tears "Naruto … thank god you're still out there" Tsunade jumped as the book suddenly turned to the very first blank page that is in every book by itself and words appeared …

'_Yes it's me Grandmother. I'm safe. Beware of the mummy. I couldn't get to you sooner because of Danzo, but Jiraiya and the others are coming to fix that. I'll see you soon._

_Love you Grandma_'

A surge of tears poured out of her eyes. She was so relieved and happy. Naruto was safe and he knew. He wrote Grandma and Grandmother not the teasing granny like before. It made her so happy, but soon her mind settled down and she vowed to murder Danzo …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's glare intensified as he approached the Uzumaki ruins with the rest of the Akatsuki following. It has been one week since Severus came and forced them to resort to finding him if they wanted the demon vessels. Itachi didn't care about that though, he only wanted one demon vessel and he will murder the bastard for taking Naruto "I checked. The kazekage is still missing and the Uzumaki land has been bought"

The purple eyed leader called Nagato who was followed by six orange haired men and a woman with a blue paper rose in her hair nodded "then we are most likely on the right track. How do we get in?"

"I don't think it will be a problem since opening the grounds is easier than locking them. I heard that you need to know sealing to do that and though Severus was strong I don't think that he was a ninja. We should just go through the gates" Itachi hypothesized.

The Akatsuki members stopped in front of the old closed gates and Kisame kicked them open "ha! They're not locked!"

"good thing too. According to these seals on the door you would would've been set on fire" muttered Itachi making Kisame pale.

"HA! HA! You would've been a fish fry!" Izzy laughed hysterically.

"Shut up!" Kisame snapped aiming his sword at Izzy.

Nagato sighed "knock it off both of you. Lets go search the main building first and go from there. Split up"

Each member took their own direction and disappeared into the vast complex … seconds later Itachi reemerged with a frown. Someone was coming.

"Itachi"

The Uchiha glanced up and a ROOT agent landed next to him "Torune, what's going on?"

"Danzo has been keeping tabs on this place so once we herd that it was bought he knew Naruto was involved. There's an army here so we need to get Naruto pout. Where is he? Have you seen him?" Torune asked.

Itachi shook his head "no I haven't, bu-" both ninjas were hit hard by something and hit the ground in a stunned silence. They couldn't move … were they caught? They heard someone walking up to them and speaking …

"well looks like a wordless 'Stupefy' spell is all I needed … Fawkes could you take them out of here? I just need to set up the barrier and I'll join you"

That voice was so familiar to the two ninjas … Itachi saw a vibrant fiery bird flutter down and picked them up by their vests, Itachi's being under his cloak. They were effortlessly carried off …

As they were taken higher they saw someone standing on the ground …

Someone blonde and blue eyed with a playful smile …

It was Naruto!

There weren't any whisker marks on his cheeks, but it was him!

Naruto waved to them, turned away and did something. They could no longer see Naruto, but moments later a translucent dome cloaked the entire land of Whirlpool and soon after exploded …


	21. Escapee

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"  
(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)  
**/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

Naruto waved to them, turned away and did something. They could no longer see Naruto, but moments later a translucent dome cloaked the entire land of Whirlpool and soon after exploded …

XXXXXXXXXX

"they are so pissed at me" Naruto chuckled as he waved to Itachi and Torune as Fawkes flew them away to safety "I better be careful. They seriously look like they might strangle me … maybe I should go ahead and give them time to cool off first" he pondered as he turned towards the buildings making up his ancestral home "I took anything valuable or historical in any way and took pictures. The Uzumakis won't be forgotten and … I believe they would be proud of this trap I set"

A series of hand signs later Naruto's hands glowed black and blue. He crouched down and waited until he sensed every ROOT ninja was in range. Once they were he touched the ground beneath his feet. The ground throughout the complex glowed brightly with seals and Naruto stepped back as a barrier rose out of the border of the massive seal array …

"good bye" Naruto said and snapped his fingers. An enormous explosion ripped through the inside of the barrier. The powerful barrier was unyielding therefore forcing all the energy from the blast upward where a hole appeared leaving Naruto perfectly safe as an army was annihilated right next to him. However Naruto sensed something wrong the second the seal network was triggered …

"damn …one got away" he sighed ignoring the blast. The blast was laced with his wavelength ripping the souls straight from all their bodies … even those claiming to be immortals were dead ... best to cover all bases. Naruto waited for everything to settle back down before dropping the barrier. With a little earth bending he buried the small number of remains left behind, but was more focused on watching the souls disappear into the sky. It reminded him of several things …

Tracking down homunculi with Ed and Al …

The witch Kurokumo …

That first night in the Gryffindor dorm where he asked Harry if he knew about the soul fragment of some evil guy embedded in his scar. The borderline panic attack told him no so the ninja popped the soul sliver out and sealed it into a scroll. He left it with Harry since his specialty was intact souls not slivers of them, but when Fawkes returned he found a way to contact other worlds not just Death and Maka. Apparently the soul sliver was a horcrux. Forbidden sin against nature and a pain to pronounce so you know it's bad …

Almost there, it was nearly over. Danzo, of course, had to be dealt with, but that was not his main concern. It just so happens the one who got away was the Akatsuki member that had a similar soul wavelength to Itachi and Sasuke.

An Uchiha … most likely the one who attacked Konoha the second time using poor Kyu as a weapon against his will …

"I'll deal with him soon. After all he has to get me if he wants the demons" Naruto shrugged unconcerned and Apparated back to his ship. Naruto paled slightly as he saw Itachi and Torune glaring at him from the kitchen window next to Fawkes who was on his perch … he should've used a stronger stunning spell or knocked them out with his haki or anything stronger plus a sleeping potion …

Itachi pointed to the kitchen table "sit down and start talking"

"ok ok" Naruto chuckled nervously and took a seat. Kyu hopped onto his lap and curled up as the explanation as to why he separated them from the fight began "first off there was no need for you guys to risk yourselves getting hurt for no reason. I had the trap set-"

"trap? Going head first against the Akatsuki and getting surrounded by ROOT agents isn't a trap, it's a death wish" exclaimed Torune with a scolding tone.

Naruto sweat dropped "you two were the only ones I confronted … sorry about that whole knocking you out thing by the way, I didn't have time to explain" the blonde tried to ignore the glares sent his way "ok … I wasn't in any danger. Everyone was trapped in that dome and killed except for that Uchiha"

"Uchiha? You know about Izzy being Tobi Uchiha?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as he looked at the blonde in front of him.

"the man Tobu Uchiha is dead. This Uchiha, the true leader of the Akatsuki and the one calling himself Izzy, is another person" said Naruto bluntly.

The former Akasuki member looked puzzled "what makes you believe that? He seemed pretty convincing to me"

"how so? Itachi have you ever met the founders or any Uchiha who has?" Naruto sighed as he saw the Uchiha frown "all this guy had to do was find a few facts and fill in the blanks in order to play the long dead traitor, but the only connection he has with Tobi Uchiha is a sick habit using the nine tails to do his dirty work and a Sharingan, which is probably how he escaped my trap. He must've used the teleportation properties" the blonde felt the fox in his lap twitch. Even though Kyu had no memories the topic seemed to be a sensitive one.

"first, why are you so sure that the real Tobi is actually dead and that this man is another Uchiha? Also how do you know so much about the Sharingan?" Torune asked since Itachi seems to have lost the ability to speak in his shock.

Naruto smiled "I have strong … sensing skills. I could tell he was an Uchiha, but his soul was too … young, to be who he claimed. That and I have a deal with Death and he gave me the inside scoop" the two ninjas deadpanned at the cryptic statement. You can't deal with death … right? The blonde just ignored the looks he was getting "and as for my knowledge of the Sharingan" the blue eyes shifted to reveal a blue rose petal pattern startling both ninjas "does that explain everything to your satisfaction?"

"YOU'RE AN UCHIHA?!" Torune screamed and spun around to looked at Itachi who was at a complete loss for words.

"yes I suppose" Naruto shrugged and deactivated his eyes "I don't know how it came about or much about my family tree, but I still have to go through the things i saved from Whirlpool, that might shed some light on that ... I do somehow have a Sharingan and many other abilities too as you saw when I was pretending to be Severus"

"Severus was you?" Itachi gaped. In all honesty he had forgotten about Severus who was the reason he went with the Akatsuki to the Uzumaki village in the first place and in a blind rage too. Torune just blinked curiously since he didn't meet Severus.

The blonde nodded as he stroked the fox on his lap "yeah … it seems like so long ago since we last met. I learned a great deal … I'm sorry would you like some tea?" Naruto waved his hand and the kettle filled itself as three teacups floated towards the table. The ninjas blinked … Naruto was close to giving them a heart attack with all the surprises.

After a peaceful silence and some delicious tea they tried to get him to talk about what happened over the years, but Naruto insisted that it should wait until some guests come in a couple weeks. Besides, he had anther book to get out …

XXXXXXXXXX

With the training caves coming in sight Lee couldn't help but wonder "what do you think Naruto's clone meant? What little detail did we miss and what youthful difference would it make?"

"good question, we'll see" said Sasuke as they landed on a red bridge. When they found the seal that recorded their friend's message and looked closely at it.

"I don't see anything obvious" said Tenten as her fingers traced the seal.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed as he watched Tenten's fingers "wait a minute … is that possible?"

"what's possible sensei?" Choji asked.

The toad sage frowned "one way to know. Neji look at it through your Byakugan and describe what you see in detail"

Neji raised an eyebrow skeptically, but did as told and his eyes widened "I … can't believe it … the seal we're looking at is only the surface image. The seal extends all the way down to the original stone platform"

"extends? What does that mean?" asked a baffled Shikamaru.

"a seal of this type seal that can move up in order to project what is recorded even through stone" Jiraiya frowned as he stared at the seal "put simply Naruto wrote the seal on the original stone courtyard which hasn't been exposed for … 60 years or so. He went back in time somehow"

Sasuke's jaw dropped along with everyone else's "WHAT? … is that possible?" then he remembered the clone's comments and strange looks directed at him ... could it be Naruto went back in time?

"it's not completely hard to believe if you understand space and time jutsus … why do I feel like I said something like this before?" the toad sage frowned in confusion.

Shino nodded "it does seem familiar somehow. The only one who can answer why though is Naruto"

"yeah we need to get to Konoha and bring down that seal network Danzo put up" said Jiraiya.

The trip back to Konoha was smooth, but that nagging sense of déjà vu persisted for some of them. It was that sense that made everyone move faster to the village that banished their friend years ago …

Just as the gates came into view Sasuke frowned "Naruto knows that the banishment against him is still active, right? Even if the seal network is removed he can't legally go in so what does he want?" the raven couldn't help but wonder what his old friend was up to.

"I don't know, but he can't do anything with that still in place" Jiraiya scowled as he spotted a mark on the ground. To the untrained eye it would mean nothing, but to a seal master it was a big problem "I see … these seals work both ways. They track Tsunade's movements as well as Naruto's. He wants to speak with his grandmother … there's seven of these and each need to be removed. Six around the village and one in the center, I'll remove this one. Everyone split up"

The seven ninjas split up to look for the other parts of the seals. With Sasuke's eyes, Shino's insects and Neji's eyes it took little time to locate them. In fact Neji was near a river removing the last one when he heard someone …

"Hey Neji" the Hyuga turned to see a tall handsome young man with short blonde hair that covered part of his left eye and blue eyes "it's actually me this time … about the lack of whisker marks, that's a strange story-oof"

Neji wrapped his arms around Naruto "I missed you"

Naruto held Neji close, he did want to let go "I missed you too" several peaceful seconds passed by before Naruto "I really should go back to check on Itachi and Torune"

"let me get the others … we all want to know what's going on" said Neji who was unknowingly nuzzling into the blonde's chest.

"ok, I'll wait here since you guys removed the seals" even after saying that it took a few more minutes for the to actually separate from each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's eyes widened as Jiraiya entered her office window "Jiraiya you won't believe it, he contacted me" she hissed after her former teammate set up a privacy seal.

"I figured … his clone told us he would try to get a message to you" the toad sage sighed at the look he got from his blonde friend "it's a long story, I will tell you about it later. Right now he's waiting. It's safe to see him now"

The hokage took a few seconds to let the meaning of that statement sink in before following Jiraiya out through the window eager to see her grandson for the first time in years …


	22. You Have Some Explaining to Do

**I don't own Naruto and I don't make a profit off my stories**

**Warnings - sexual content, language, violence**

**(**I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking" **

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking) **

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

The hokage took a few seconds to let the meaning of that statement sink in before following Jiraiya out through the window eager to see her grandson for the first time in years …

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!" Sasuke was the first to return with Neji. It still surprised the blonde that the Uchiha so openly hugged. Soon after the others arrived and for some reason it was more tearful and touching than before. The only one who hasn't come back yet was Jiraiya. Naruto wondered what the perverted sage was up to at this moment. He hoped it involved his grandmother.

"it's good to really see you guys" Naruto smiled, but soon the barrage of questions he expected will come.

Sasuke looked at him curiously "damn you got tall man … and what happened to your whisker marks?" the raven said as he noticed the blonde was taller than him now. The Uchiha now understood the clone's confusion before. If Naruto went back in time and changed something it would explain why his memory seems different like he remembers an asshole Sasuke.

The blonde chuckled "that was actually something that happened right after I left. Apparently certain things are affected when you go on a certain trip"

"you mean going back in time?" Tenten asked.

"not exactly … I did go back a few times, but I didn't go back first" Naruto said deliberately trying to be vague making everyone pout, but they weren't going to push him.

"more importantly … how did you get away from Itachi and Torune?" Shino asked almost too eagerly.

Naruto smirked, he had no problem answering that now "both Itachi and Torune and their partners caught up to me. I knew I couldn't fight them and exposing them as spies would've been bad for all of us so I sent a clone to grab some things I hid away for an emergency and distracted their partners with a proposition and a set of photos … the proposition was that instead of fighting and attracting lots of attention that I go freely for who had the best looking partner" just like years before he pulled out several pictures of the two butt naked spies "Itachi or Torune, who hotter?" he chuckled as everyone burst out laughing. Technically he used Alchemy to remake hem, but it doesn't matter

"can we keep those?!" Sasuke asked through his laughter. Naruto handed Itachi's pictures to Sasuke and Torune's to Shino.

Shino's eyes widened as he looked closely at the pictures "how did you get away alive after showing these?"

"well actually their first victims were their partners who proved to be quite perverted and eager to help vote in the beauty contest so they were knocked out. After that I was threated by your brothers … almost tortured" Naruto shivered at the memory "thankfully the perverted partners came to at that moment and started taking the photos. That seriously pissed off your brothers. While Itachi and Torune were beating he shit out of their partners my clone returned and I just barely got away by using small teleport seal in my emergency supplies"

The young Aburame smirked "you are really lucky"

"believe me, I know" the others noticed something flash across Naruto's eyes. It didn't take a genius to know that he has been through a great deal. Suddenly Naruto stiffened as he sensed someone coming. A few moments later he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade jump down from the trees "hey Grandma" he smiled. It wasn't obvious, but he was just as nervous about seeing his last living relative as he was happy.

Tsunade sniffled as she came up to Naruto who was a few inches taller than her "you've grown so much" she finally broke down and hugged Naruto who returned the hug …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed "Naruto should be back any minute with everyone else … why are you still trying to open that? You've been at it for two weeks" he shook his head as Torune continued to try and open the banished ninja's roll top desk in the living room of the ship.

"I want answers, don't you? Damn, what the hell is keeping this desk locked?" Torune grumbled.

"I think it has something to do with those markings" Itachi sat back on the couch as he glanced at some little markings going along the edge of the desk. it almost looked like seals "knock it off before you're caught" Itachi winced as Torune kicked the desk. the deswk didn't even budge, but Torune yelped in pain.

Torune grumbled as he limped to the couch "I give up … stupid indestructible desk" he sulked as he flopped on the couch next to Itachi.

The Uchiha sweat dropped "like I said, he should be back soon with the others- … oh crap!"

"what?!" the bug user jumped at Itachi's yell.

"we were so distracted trying to get answers that we forgot to make Naruto promise about not telling what really happened when we saw him right after the banishment!" Itachi blushed at the thought.

"y-you don't think he'd tell … r-right?" Torune blushed, they would never live it down.

"_we're back_" they heard Naruto call from the deck and they hid their embarrassment just before everyone came in. the two former spies forgot their worries as they got up to hug their little brothers who they haven't seen in years

"we're going to have to catch up after Naruto explains what has happened" Itachi said as he sat on the couch with Torune, Sasuke and Shino. Tenten, Lee, Choji and Shikamaru took the couch across from them. Jiraiya stayed standing and Tsunade sat on a plush chair with Naruto standing next to her.

"of course …" Sasuke and Shino glanced at each other "we had no clue you guys were so … photogenic" the younger siblings smirked as their teammates snickered.

Itachi and Torune blushed furiously and glared at Naruto "YOU TOLD!" they yelled in perfect sync.

Tsunade rolled her eyes "we'll discuss that later … and that you lied on your reports" Itachi and Torune sank back in between their little smirking brothers clearly embarrassed "now what happened Naruto? In your book you ended with a deal with a witch" the hokage asked unaware that the two former spies were secret fans of Roy Urameshi, which was the only thing Naruto told them about … and it's why Torune was so crazy about getting in the desk.

"yes. It is strange to imagine, but that's why I asked you to look closely at that seal I left behind. Out of curiosity when did you find it?" Naruto asked, he wnted to know how much memory the witch took from his friends.

Lee grinned "two weeks after your unyouthful banishment"

"time is really weird … when I first made that seal I was already forced to travel for months. The thing about this witch is that when I unknowingly agreed to the quest she bound me to a contract. I foolishly thought it would be a good way to avoid the Akatsuki and in a way it was, but I never expected to suddenly be dragged from this world and into another" Naruto unconsciously rubbed the wrist where the deadly spider mark once was.

Neji's eyes widened just as shocked as everyone else "a-another world?"

'yeah … I was sent on the sickest scavenger hunt you could imagine. Besides going back in time three times was useful in the long run because I did manage to get in contact with you … twice actually" Naruto said noticed the looks of understanding dawn on Choji, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Jiraiya and his grandmother.

Shikamaru scoffed "how did the memory of the second message get erased?" it made sense now … the sudden sense of familiarity was because they did go through it everything before.

Naruto sighed "I don't know when, but at some point the witch found out you were getting close to finding me and took that memory. The seal is probably still under the top of the hokage desk" Tsunade looked hurt so Naruto quickly added "it was programmed to activate when you and the pervy sage were alone, but it couldn't activate after that one time for some reason"

Jiraiya tapped his chin in thought "most of the times I sent messages Tsunade was on the roof not in her office, but it might of also been because of Danzo's seal network. Something that complicated can screw with something like a recording"

"where is this witch now?" Tsunade growled. She was ready to murder someone.

Kyu hopped up onto Naruto's shoulder looking for attention and as the blonde petted the fluffy fox he said "she made the big mistake of sending me to the world she came from. The reaper called Death has fought her before, but because of her dimension hopping ability she got away and set up residence here where she tricked hundreds of people into the same thing I had to go through. When she sent me within Death's range he took the opportunity to talk and train me in the skills that were unlocked in that world. When I met up with the witch sgain he and I killed her"

"skills? Like what?" Sasuke asked curiously as everyone else leaned in to see. Naruto smirked and in a glow a sharp black blade appeared sticking out of his arm "whoa! You're a weapon!" he exclaimed in amazement. Tenten was drooling over the ability and everyone else was shocked … except for Itachi.

Itachi nodded "you used that ability to kill two of the Akatsuki members under your disguise as Severus"

"YOU KILLED TWO AKATSUKI!"

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO CONFRONT THEM!"

"WHAT IF YOU WERE KILLED?!"

Naruto sweat dropped as everyone was looking at him for an explanation and Itachi was smirking. Apparently this was the Uchiha's form of revenge for revealing what happened after the banishment "I only went to get Gaara. Any longer they would've removed his tailed demon. I couldn't let him die-"

Tsunade grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her throwing Kyu off balance slightly "as I said … what if both of you were caught? What if they pulled out your demon too? What then?"

"they didn't know it was me and besides, I don't believe it's possible to do so … a big side effect of jumping worlds is that most old seals don't make it. Once I was sent to my first stop the seal on the nine tailed fox and I think another seal stunting my height were destroyed. He technically isn't part of me anymore" Naruto explained a little worried about the awkward silence that followed.

Shino shook himself out of his shock first "wait a minute. If that's true where's the demon and what other seal?"

Jiraiya frowned in thought, he knew the nine tails seal doesn't effect growth and he never saw something like that, but then he wasn't really looking at the time. He was just so happy to see that the things he and Tsunade were told all those years ago and Naruto was actually alive that he didn't care. If he remembered right it was an anbu with a rat mask that told them that. The toad sage glanced at Tsunade and they both silently agreed to investigate this along with Danzo's action … they both suspected that this unknown seal was also the warhawk's doing …

Naruto shrugged "I never saw the seal, but if the was destroyed along with the nine tail's seal it might have been put on me when I was a baby … and as far as the demon goes … well" Naruto picked up the fluffy fox by the scruff of his neck and held the playful fox up "low and behold, the nine tailed fox … with one tail and no memories"

The blonde watched everyone carefully as Kyu yipped cutely and wagged his tail in excitement completely unaware of the people who used to fear him. Naruto saw moments of shock, especially from Torune who realized he has been cuddling a demon for the past few nights, but the shock faded soon after. To his relief after a long moment of silence they accepted Kyu. It would've been awkward if they didn't since Naruto and Kyu were a package deal.

For now it was late and more stories and surprises could wait until later …

XXXXXXXXXX

The man going around as Izzy and Tobi appeared in a valley not far from Whirlpool and glanced at the huge smoldering ditch where the village once stood "bastard … this was one big trap!" he slammed his fist into the ground causing a tremor. He spent time digging up the graves Naruto to the time to make and scowled when there was nothing salvageable "I need to use a different tactic if I'm going to take this guy Severus … if that's even his name"

"hey out of the way! We have a deadline!" yelled a man who was with his team of merchants pushing a big wooden cart. They intended to cross the ruins as a short cut to gain some time.

The masked man watched them quietly as they past "you all have excellent timing" in a split second a the merchants fell to the ground fatally injured by kunais and dragged away …


	23. Plans

** (**I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

The masked man watched them quietly as they passed "you all have excellent timing" in a split second a the merchants fell to the ground fatally injured by kunais and dragged away …

XXXXXXXXXX

"SUCH YOUTH!" yelled Lee as he watched exhaustedly as Naruto sparred with Tenten, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru and Neji. The fight went this way for a few hours and Naruto never used his clones or showed any signs of tiring as he displayed each of his new skils. One by one Naruto managed to mark them with a red marker in a place that would be a fatal injury or trapped them and they were disqualified. Now only two people were left …

Naruto ducked a fireball as he and Sasuke sparred. Neji watched from the sidelines as the blonde blocked the Uchiha's sword effortlessly as if his body became metal and couldn't help but wonder how much has changed. It seemed so very long ago that Naruto was ever near the village they were born … the village that betrayed the blonde, but it was clear that because of what happened the blonde has flourished.

Sasuke was thrown back by a sudden gust of wind and was shocked to see no hand signs or chakra through his Sharingan "what the- … how'd you do that? Hell, how'd you do any of that?!"

"there are many things out there that do not rely on chakra as a power source or use chakra differently" Naruto explained and then bent the water out of the to twirl around his head before using Haki to walk up into the air where he hopped casually as if he wasn't floating high in the air "I can teach you some things, but things like this" he continued to manipulate the water around his one hand as he made a scythe shaped blade appear out of his flesh without a hint of blood "can't be replicated unless I drag you to another dimension and even then you might not be the same as me" with a flick of his wrist he let the water harden into a spear of ice and impaled a boulder next to their campsite as he dropped gracefully to the ground.

"so what is that scythe then if not a technique?" Neji asked as he set up some of the food Naruto for them. They have each been sparring with Naruto for the last couple days. Lee was really excited to see some of the skills. Even more so when he realized that they do not need chakra.

Naruto rolled his eyes "irony … I fell into a world where there are people who are demon weapons and can change into various types of weapons. I kind unlocked the demon weapon part of me … by some strange twist of fate I actually did become a type of demon. I'd hate to hear Haruno's opinion on that"

Tenten tried really hard to squish the urge to ask Naruto to change into a weapon and scoffed "none of us want to hear anything from that bitch. Believe it or not she's only gotten more annoying since you left. Of course these guys ditched pretty quickly to chase after you, but Lee and I were there to witness the pink monster" a sadistic smirk crept to her lips as she thought back "the looks on Sakura, Hinata and Kiba's faces when your heritage was announced was priceless!"

"it's the only reason we managed to say until I recovered my youthfullness without killing one of them. Although Tenten nearly maimed Sakura for saying some very unyouthful things about Neji's sexuality after they left" Lee said before flopping down to eat "you are a great cook by the way! Where'd you learn?"

"a pirate ship, the cook didn't like the fact that a growing boy wasn't eating properly and kind of took upon himself to teach me" Naruto answered absentmindedly as he glanced at Neji. It seemed like a pointless crush to him for many years and though it developed into love the blonde was positive he didn't stand a chance, but maybe there was a sliver of hope that Neji would someday feel the same way "did you ever tell the pink haired blockhead that her Sasuke swings the same way?"

Sasuke spat out the water he was drinking and stared at the blonde in shock "how'd you know?! I didn't tell anyone until after we have been looking for you for a year!"

Naruto let a devious smirk slid onto his lips "oh please Sasuke, give me some credit. After all if I could snap nude photos of your brother and get away alive then I have more skill than you think" the Uchiha blushed as he remembered that fact. How could he forget when he keeps teasing Itachi every time they meet? "well that and you and Choji have been giving each other goo goo eyes for the last few days"

The pair blushed at being called out as Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru and Shino burst out laughing. Choji just shrugged the others off and wrapped an arm around a blushing Sasuke's waist. Neji smiled happily at them, but couldn't stop the slight sting of jealousy from hitting his heart. The opal eyed male glanced at Naruto and before he knew it his eyes connected with the blue eyes. It felt like they were being drawn down into each others eyes, but he moment didn't last long enough …

"actually that reminds me, are you ok with the hokage lifting the banishment? You know people will be sucking up left and right if you ever enter the village" commented Shino supposedly not noticing that he snapped Neji and Naruto out of their trance. Though the bug user didn't show that he saw anything he did and wandered if he could help the two get together somehow.

The blonde shrugged as he sat with the others and started eating too "I figured, but I'm fine with that. I decided not to return as a ninja and no one can make me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I'd do anything beyond being a ninja, but I actually love writing so I'll continue with that. What about you guys? Any plans on coming out of retirement?"

Shino shook his head "not for me and I bet these lovebirds won't either if they want to build a nest together and be as loud as they want" the insect user smirked as he pointed at Sasuke and Choji who were blushing again.

Sasuke huffed and buried his face into Choji's chest "I don't remember Shino being so … tactless before. Is that another thing you might've changed in the past?"

"nope!" Naruto chuckled as his fluffy little fox companion came out of the forest and jumped into his lap "I guarantee you that it's a side effect from spending too much time with Jiraiya. That pervert will loosen anyone up"

The weapon mistress nodded her head sagely "so true, but truth be told we really learn a lot rom the pervert besides how to hide our wallets so he can't pay for brothel visits"

"you hide your wallets? I wasn't with him long before I was banished, but I noticed he kept taking mine. Instead of hiding it I stole his wallet and swapped them. He always paid with his on money with me" said Naruto with a smirk.

Lee laughed "we'll have to remember that! Tenten and I are going to continue training with the youthful pervert. Sensei says he is going to retire soon anyway and needs someone to take over the spy network. That is something I want to help with"

"yeah me too! Besides, I love the idea of traveling and seeing other types of weapons from foreign places, but what will you guys do? Being heirs or bloodline users you will be excepted back easily" Tenten asked Choji, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino.

Shikamaru scoffed "that depends on your definition of 'excepted' … the second we go back to being Konoha ninjas we'll be forced to abide by clan laws and be dragged into an arranged marriage. Hell, my father asked Jiraiya to make me return to at least produce an heir before going back to this 'foolishness' … like hell I'll put a kid through that"

The insect user sighed in irritation "it was sadly the same with my father, but Choji's Dad seemed a bit more accepting. Not by much though and most of the council wants Sasuke back. I doubt they will allow our relationships to continue"

Naruto nodded in thought "from a political stand point no. Sasuke doesn't just have the heir problem, but a lack of a clan. He probably won't be let go after one kid … heaven forbid you get forced together with Sakura" the blonde chuckled as a look of pure disgust crossed the Uchiha's face "so to avoid something that cruel it might be best to stay retired and just occasionally stroll through the village to taunt them" the others snickered at the blonde's comment knowing they'll be doing just that "… though if you wanted to you guys could come with me to Sand and become ninjas there. I highly doubt Gaara will be an ass like the council"

"that's true" said Sasuke as he shared a look with Choji before looking back at the blonde "speaking of all this family and clan stuff Itachi said you're practically family, what does that mean?"

Without saying a word Naruto smirked and let his sharingan activate … he burst out laughing as their jaws dropped "sure it's blue, but it's still a -oof" the blonde's sentence was cut off when the Uchiha very surprisingly tackled him. Kyu seemed to sense the tackle right before it happened and leapt onto the blonde's shoulders to avoid being squished.

Sasuke hugged Naruto's middle tightly "we're related! That's so cool! … wait how is that possible? I know the Uchiha family tree by heart and I know you or the fourth hokage were on it nor any Senjus. So how did that happen? Why did no one know? You should have been in our clan from the beginning"

"Itachi said the same thing" Naruto grunted as Sasuke's hug tightened making breathing tricky. The blonde swore he saw Neji glare at the raven wrapped around his waist, but it vanished so fast that he brushed it off as his imagination as the others snickered at him "I know I'm not related to the Uchihas on my Dad's side so it has be on my mother's, but I only discovered this after a trip to the past so maybe I messed with something or it's possible I always had it and know one knew for some reason. Grandma and I are skimming the Uzumaki files I saved to see if there's an answer there … Sas … uke … too … tight" Naruto gasped as Sasuke hugged him even tighter. The blonde began turning a bit blue.

Lee raised a bushy eyebrow "I thought you would've used your clones to zip through by now" he said as Sasuke was dragged off of Naruto by Choji and pulled into the Akimichi's lap.

Naruto took a deep gulp of air making his skin turn back to normal "I tried, but apparently there are seals that prevent a clone from holding or reading the information. My clones were dispelled at every turn so grandma and I are slowly going through all of it. It's proving to be a pain just finding my mother's family tree, but we're getting there"

After that the group ate in a peaceful silence and over the next few days Naruto trained them in what they could. Itavhi and Torune stopped by several tims and even trained too, but they said they were helping he hokage with a mission a couldn't stay long. Naruto knew what they were up to and it wasn't exactly a mission.

Both Itachi and Torune were investigating Danzo …

Tsunade never said it, but Naruto knew she as planning on taking the bastard down and didn't want her grandson involved. Truthfully Naruto was fine with that. He really had no interest in the old fool. Granted he did have a few clones watching his grandma's back, which was easy with the seal network down, but no one needed to know that. In fact his friends spending so much time with him was also a strategy. A strategy named 'Keep the stubborn blonde out of the way as we investigate Danzo' however they all see to forget that Naruto is damn good at getting information without any help. It was discovered that Danzo had a larger force of ROOT ninjas than anyone thought. Naruto blowing up the dozens in Whirlpool made a large dent in the warhawks army though and Jiraiya was making plans with Sand in order to have the manpower to take Danzo down. Gaara sent Naruto a letter saying he'll be coming in a week so that is when it will happen.

Tobi, or whoever the wayward Uchiha actually is, should make an appearance if he wants the demon vessels who were spelled by the blonde and when he does Naruto will know. For now Naruto relaxed with his friends and kept an eye out for the former leader of the dead Akatsuki. When a set of storms were spotted heading towards them Naruto finally managed to convince his stubborn friends to pack up their camp and stay on his ship for a few nights. With a bit of alchemy there was plenty of room for everyone … if someone shared.

"Oops, one room short … hey Sasuke, would you and Choji would like to share?" Naruto asked.

"you did this on purpose you jerk" Sasuke blushed as he heard Tenten laugh from another room.

Naruto blinked innocently though it looked like he had devil horns coming out of his head "what? Alchemy only goes so far-"

"Liar! You're a pervert!" Sasuke pouted, but Naruto only chuckled as the Uchiha shoved him playfully. Despite the shyness both Sasuke and Choji shared the room without any further arguments. That night, as the storms raged outside.

Naruto went to his desk to finish the fourth book in his autobiography in the middle of the night "can't sleep?" he asked when he sensed someone enter the room.

Neji stepped into the room quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping phoenix on the perch next to the couch or the fox curled up on the couch "no …" the Hyuga's heart was racing wildly as he stood near the person he has loved for a while. It seemed so long ago that Naruto beat him in the chunin exams and some sense in his head. That was actually when his little crush started. After Naruto's banishment that crush slowly change to love even though the blonde was so far away "are these the Uzumaki files?" he asked softly about a stack of scrolls on the shelf over the desk not sure what else to say.

"yes, and sadly I couldn't find anything. The information we're looking for must be in grandma's half of the scrolls" said Naruto as he looked up at Neji. He hoped he could comment on the first book that revealed the rose he gave to the very ninja with him, but what if Neji didn't get the rose for some reason. He left before Neji even woke up so he wasn't sure if Neji got the rose … or if he did would the Hyuga remember? Would Neji feel the same? "I could use something to warm me up, would you like some tea?" he asked as he stood up.

The raven smiled "yes" Neji gasped as the boat suddenly jerked sending him into the blonde's chest "s-sorry I'm still not used …" Neji trailed off as his eyes came in contact with Naruto's mesmerizing blue orbs "… to boats … N-Naruto?" Neji stuttered as Naruto leaned closer to him. Their faces and more importantly their lips were less than an inch apart. A mewl escaped Neji lips and that was all the prompting needed. Naruto closed the distance and pressed their lips together. The soft motion of the blonde's lips sent sparks up and down the raven's spine making Neji kiss back eagerly. It was hard to say when their tongues began caressing each other or when Neji started standing on his tiptoes to deepen the sizzling kiss. Everything was a blur to them and when they finally broke apart for some much needed air they simply held each other close …

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a cave the was an room filled with seals. The seals circled around the seven bodies of dead the merchants, but the disturbing part was the young man in the middle struggling against the ropes binding his hands "Please let me go! I didn't do anything so please!"

"now, now hold still … this is a complicated seal array and I can't afford any mistakes so hush" muttered a man with an orange spiral mask casually as he stepped out of the shadows and began inspecting the seals.

The young man paled as the masked man nodded and stood in the front as if beginning a ritual "wait, why do you even need me?! I don't know any of this so please just let me go!"

"that's quite simple, you see I want to bring some very strong people back from the dead. Normally that would be simple, but the souls of two of these people are trapped in Shinigami's stomach. In order to get those souls to bring them all person back I need too sacrifice a life to pay for the souls. Usually it would be the one asking Shinigami to cough up the souls who dies, but I'm not ready to go, which is where you come in! you're going to be my payment" the masked man said with far too much glee.

"NO NO no no please I don't want to die!" the helpless young man screamed, but it did nothing. The masked man made a hand sign and the seals started glowing. A terrifying ghostly figure appeared over the young man and it took the long knife out of its mouth before slashing open its own stomach. Two glowing orbs left the Shinigami and sadly the fatal slash across the stomach appeared on the young man. As the young man bled out on the floor the orbs were joined by five other souls, which entered the corpses causing a drastic change …  
The masked man watched as the bodies took the appearance of Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Once the changes stopped and the bodes stood up he spoke "find the person whose chakra is on this and capture him" he ordered as he set something down on the ground. It was the boom box 'Severus' created out of thin air to piss off Deidara. The masked man noticed that a few of his undead servants flinched almost as if they recognized the chakra, but he ignored it …

XXXXXXXXXX

"AH HA, I found it" yelled Tsunade from her living room as she held up the family tree they have been looking for.

Shizune smiled "that's great Lady Tsunade -…" she sweat dropped as she turned and found the hokage fast asleep on a stack of papers "lets get you to bed" Shizune giggled and helped the hokage to the bedroom just a few steps away. As they passed a window and she glanced outside at the furious storm …

It had an ominous feeling as if something was bad was going to happen … a sign of things to come?


	24. BBQ

**(**I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

It had an ominous feeling as if something was bad was going to happen … a sign of things to come?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto docked his ship and smirked as his friends got ready to head to Konoha. With no hand sign at all a clone quietly appeared and zipped into the forest. The clone slipped into the village without being detected by Kurenai and Asuma who were waiting at the gate with Kotetsu and Izumo. It helped that the gate guards were focused on the cute baby in Kurenai's arm with the main part out of the way the clone proceeded to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and jumped over the chain link fence.

The real Naruto found out where the ROOT agents were hiding by sending small numbers of clones into the village and searching everything carefully. The base was found a few hours ago, but his clone was dispelled by a tiger in the deadly forest before it could do anything helpful. This clone's job is to trim down help take down as many ROOT agents as possible before Leaf and Sand ninjas attack and an all out war begins.

(found it) the clone of Naruto's smirked as he found a secret entrance being guarded by some well hidden anbu who must've found the place right after the last clone was mauled by a tiger.

Of course his grandma wants him safe, but he didn't want her to put herself at risk either. So there was only one solution … use clones. He still helps, but keeps out of danger. No possible danger and everyone's happy … ok he may get yelled at later, hut it will be worth it. In a quick silent motion the ground opened for the clone and he disappeared into the forest floor after placing a seal near the entrance without the anbu seeing. The clone quickly reemerged through the floor of a massive underground complex.

It was no surprise his grandma wanted him to stay out of this conflict. There was truly an army of ROOT agents there waiting for orders. It would be foolish to take on so many ninjas. Of course compared to the army Danzo sent to capture him at Whirlpool it wasn't too bad. With the right trap any army can be taken down with little to no fuss.

For this army he could not use explosives because a decent portion of the complex runs under the village. It was most likely set up that way for faster response times, but it means any destruction to the base itself will damage the village above the complex and thus put lives at risk. Good thing is that Naruto knows many ways to destroy a place. His choice for this underground army was …

Seal with colorless, odorless poisonous gas!

It cuts down on waste, time and your enemy's numbers!

The seal is equipped with a ventilation seal that will start removing the gas with a mini tornado once the seal near the door to the complex is tripped. All the gas will be rendered useless once it hits the open air. The clone placed the seal near the back and activated it. Just as everyone started feeling ill they noticed the intruder. The clone easily avoided a few of the strongest agents and dispelled itself once he was sure the seal was working.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade stood up on the rooftop and looked out at her village "such a lovely view … it's hard to believe this place is filled with idiots"

"yes you do seem to have a pest problem" the hokage turned around and saw Gaara walking up to her "I had an unfortunate run in with Haruno as I came into the village. She's in a rare mood today"

The hokage snickered "didn't you hear about the book sale? The one celebrating the release of Roy Urameshi's newest book and fourth installment of his autobiography?"

A smirk spread across Gaara's lips "ah yes, that's today"

"Haruno and the Hyuga wench are big fans of the writer's works" Tsunade shared knowing smirk with the kazekage "and speaking of the writer we have to deal with that pest and his army"

Gaara nodded "has it been located?" he asked referring to Danzo's hideout.

"yes … we strike once I have eyes on Naruto. I asked Asuma and Kurenai to make sure he stays out of this. Tough or not he shouldn't be fighting every damn battle" Tsunade said seriously. Danzo was a very dangerous man with a number of tricks up his sleeve and an army. She will be damned if she lost her grandson so soon after finding him again.

"I agree. It should be easy once he's in the village and distracted by the idiots who will try to bring him back into the Konoha fold" Gaara said feeling a little guilty about having to put Naruto through that, but it's better than having him deal with Danzo. If only they knew that Naruto is already involved. Really they should've expected him to do something with shadow clones …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai looked up from the baby in her arms as her husband nudged her arm and pointed out the group of people coming towards the gate "it has been too long! it's so nice to see you guys again!" she carefully hugged Shino, Neji, Choji, Tenten, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, but paused and looked tearfully at the blonde "Naruto I'm so sorry-"

"it wasn't your fault. Neither you nor the other senseis were involved with that farce of a trail because the council wanted every excuse to banish me they could get. Kakashi was the only one informed let alone allowed to testify on my 'dangerous nature' and that's what they wanted since he had nothing good to say … despite the number of times I didn't let Sakura die" Naruto shrugged and smiled at the little baby "so this is little Yuki" Little Kyu hopped up on the blonde's shoulder to look at the infant.

Asuma grinned feeling pride in his newborn son "yes this is our baby boy. He's now one month old"

"you can hold him if you want" Kurenai offered.

Tenten cooed at the wriggling bundle that was carefully handed over to the blonde "he's so cute … I want kids"

"you seem quite comfortable holding him" Shikamaru commented as Naruto effortlessly held the baby as if he has done it many times before.

"I helped a lot of kids after the war in the Fire Nation" Naruto answered casually "I also volunteered at a hospital after I returned since I had some helpful healing skills"

Neji saw the look in Naruto's eyes as he held the child. It was clear that Naruto wanted children and to be honest he did as well. The idea of adoption crossed his mind, but over the last week the blonde has been telling them stories about the other world and one particular story came up. It was about this school called Hogwarts. According to Naruto there was a potion master at the school that taught him potions in exchange for he shadow clone technique. During the lessons this wizard mentioned a potion that can create a womb in a male using magic so a man can become pregnant.

After that story Sasuke turned so red he fainted much to everyone's amusement. Shikamaru seemed curious about it too since he and Shino thought about having kids at some point in the future. Granted they were considering adopting, but this was something to consider. Naruto admitted that the potion was above his brewing skills, but it wouldn't be any trouble asking Death to contact the wizard if anyone wanted it. Neji wanted to talk about that with Naruto, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Despite the obvious chemistry between them he was worried he was taking it too far to soon. Their first kiss was only a week ago and it hasn't progressed much beyond a few toe curling kisses and a couple make out sessions …

Though the Hyuga did want much more. He has been going crazy over Naruto when the blonde was away and now that he's right there in Neji's reach he wanted to grab on and never let go. Naruto seem to be backing off a little and it hurt to think the blonde might not feel the same …

"well we should go eat, I'm starved" Choji grinned as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist. Kotetsu and Izumo remained quiet this whole time since it might be awkward if they said the wrong thing. They were on thin after informing the clan heads that time Jiraiya entered the village a few months ago. Though they did smile at the blonde who they always liked.

"yes lets, Iruka is waiting for us with a few takeout ramens so we can do the BBQ special and Ichiraku too" Kurenai said happily as she cuddled her baby.

No one mentioned it, but it was a little tense for everyone. After all this was this first time in a long time that they were all back in the village since Naruto's banishment nearly 6 years earlier. They were all 'wanted' back by the council. The banishment was lifted. The clans were going to be thrilled that they came back, but …

It didn't feel like a home ..

They knew they were only wanted as breeding stock. Maybe the parents of the ones who had them were missing them, but it wasn't enough to make them bother with asking the hokage to contact Jiraiya unless it was about returning to make an heir. Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade and a few others were the only reason they returned. They all won't be here long they agreed as they zipped across the rooftops hoping to avoid unnecessary trouble like clan heads …

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara's hand covered one eye as he used his sand eye jutsu to watch the gate "they're all here" he said as he saw Naruto and the others crossing the gate.

"perfect" Tsunade signaled to an anbu and that anbu disappeared to tell the several ninjas from Sand and Leaf to stop the ROOT agents from coming to Danzo's aid "lets go" the two kages went into the hokage building and found Danzo waiting in her office most likely to try and get her to bring the heirs back … again "we have something to discuss"

Danzo smirked "would this have something to do with your long lost grandson?"

"yes actually, he is in the village" Tsunade noticed a subtle twitch from the warhawk. No doubt the man realized that his seal network was taken down and that he was in trouble "I want to discuss the alarming number of illegal seals including some seals meant to stunt a baby's growth … and a lie long ago that kept me from my grandson" she growled angrily. It had to be him or someone under his command. Either way he knew and she'd drag it out of him as painfully as humanly possible.

A scowl crossed Danzo's lips "it won't work. You should've just obeyed me" he pulled the bandage over his eye down revealing a spinning red sharingan. However both Gaara and Tsunade flinched only to find that nothing was happening. Neither of them were processed "what the hell?" Danzo cursed as nothing was happening like it should. They should be under his control, but they weren't … why?

Tsunade quickly moved and managed to hit the sharingan with a medical jutsu that cut off the eye's power just as Danzo dodged. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the scrolls from the Uzumaki clan glow and realized the protective seals must've reacted to the copying ability of the sharingan. The Uzumaki thought of everything …

The kages raced after the warhawk who jumped through the window and escaped to the roof. Several anbu appeared cutting off Danzo and it became increasingly clear that what means he used to contact his agents wasn't working. Finally ten ROOT agents did appear, but they looked half dead and were ultimately no help. Danzo fought hard for his age, but he was soon taken down. His chakra was sealed and his sharingan eye was taken in order to discover who it really belonged to …

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka nearly burst into tears when he realized the blonde with his former students was Naruto "it's great to see you guys. I was so worried! Come on and sit! I reserved the private room for all of us so you guys don't get noticed by someone you want to avoid" he commented cheerily … but it took him a few seconds to stop hugging Naruto before they all went in the restaurant "I got a few things in case you can't stay long. Ayame said that they understand that you might not want to be caught in the open at their stand, but if you don't stop by they will hunt you down" the instructor whispered even though the door to the private room was shut.

It's no wonder though because it was a little rude to bring other restaurant food into a restaurant, but he couldn't resist unsealing a few bowls of takeout ramen for everyone. Naruto smiled as he took the chopsticks with the others and began eating his bowl. It has been a long time since he had this ramen. Just before the owner returned there was no evidence that there was ramen in the room and the BBQ special began.

"this is delicious!" Choji grinned as he popped a piece of grilled meat in his mouth.

Tenten chuckled "it is, but I still like Naruto's cooking is better"

"you cook Naruto?" Iruka beamed with pride. It made him so happy that Naruto was safe and able to take care of himself. He was so worried for the last few years.

The blonde nodded as he chewed a grilled piece of food and swallowed "nothing much. I was pushed into taking lessons" Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gaara were the only ones in the village that knew of his books and penname Roy Urameshi so Iruka, Kurenai and Asuma have a surprise waiting for them.

According to his grandma she managed to get them addicted to the books, but they haven't connected the autobiographical series to him yet. That isn't a big surprise really. Naruto wrote the first book to be vague or made it so much from his point of view that only those who shared a direct event with him would see the similarity. The white rose and Neji or Dove in the books is a good example. Most of the recognizable events in his autobiography had Tsunade, Jiraiya, his friends or only Kyu who was not out of the seal in real life so there was no reason to connect with the book and say 'that's familiar … I know him!'. That's fine though. Naruto had a surprise for the ninth book of that series that will stun Konoha …

"your youthfulness knows no bounds Naruto! I can't wait to reveal what you taught me to Gai-sensei!" Lee grinned excitedly.

"I hope to see his face too … actually I'm surprised he isn't here" Naruto commented though he suspected Gai was involved with the ROOT elimination team, which should be going on soon.

Asuma shrugged "Gai is helping with a mission-"

*bang* "found you! Those idiots at the gate should learn to talk quieter" there standing in the door way was Hinata who clearly didn't care that she just broke a door down "where is he?" she snapped making the baby cry. Kyu abandoned his little plate of food to snuggle the baby and try to calm him.

Neji glared as Kurenai tried to hush her son "keep it down, you're scaring the baby"

"oh shut up! Now where is my future husband?" Hinata glared.

Shikamaru snorted "who would marry you when they can get the tasty type of crabs at the market?" the others snickered at the insult.

The Hyuga heiress snarled "I'll have you know I'm as pure as snow!"

"the snow in the red light district perhaps" Tenten huffed.

"Tenten, Shikamaru, not in front of my son" Asuma chastised half heartedly.

"where is Naruto?! I know you idiots wouldn't just return without him after wasting so much time searching … well … I'm waiting" Hinata hissed dangerously. She never looked at the blonde carefully enough to see that it was Naruto. Of course even if she did she most likely would not recognize him.

Lee looked confused "Naruto? Haven't seen him. Kotetsu and Izumo must've been mistaken. What's he have to do with your future husband?"

A vein popped up on Hinata's forehead as her anger rose "Naruto is my future husband" Naruto deadpanned, but remained quiet "anyone who is related to the five hokages is worthy of my hand in marriage" she glanced at the blonde in the room, but frowned. The guy was smoking hot so he couldn't be her Naruto plus he didn't have whisker marks. She decided to have a fling with the guy later and maybe during her marriage with Naruto, but he'd would only be a plaything.

"and the Uchiha clan too apparently …" Tsunade said as she appeared behind Hinata with Jiraiya, Gaara, Itachi, Gai and Torune behind her. She glared as she saw a spark of greed in Hinata's pale eyes "this has gone far enough Hinata Hyuga. Get lost. My grandson would never lower himself to your over used genitals" the hokage growled and the heiress stalked off. Since Shino was closest to the door he displayed a bit of alchemy to repair the door once the crazy Hyuga was gone "nice …" the hokage glared at Naruto "you were supposed to stay out of it" she muttered as she bopped him one the head.

"I did … you did not, however, specify what to do with my clones" Naruto said seemingly oblivious to the bump on his head "so you discovered the family tree I take it"

Tsunade huffed as she, Jiraiya, Gaara, Gai, Itachi and Torune sat down to join the party "yes, however, after that run in I'm going to need some sake. No one tell Shizune!" the other party goers chuckle making the hokage pout "I mean it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata scowled as she left the restaurant. She knew they knew something about Naruto and she will find out what that is. An evil smirk came to her lips as realized that maybe the clan heads and council would fair better if they knew everyone was back …


	25. Reunions

**(**I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**Pairing: Yaoi M/M - seme Naruto x Neji**

**Last Time:**

Hinata scowled as she left the restaurant. She knew they knew something about Naruto and she will find out what that is. An evil smirk came to her lips as realized that maybe the clan heads and council would fair better if they knew everyone was back …

XXXXXXXXXX

The party lasted a while and the little baby was sleeping peacefully under a silencing charm despite the noise, but now it was time to head back to the ship or to Sand for many there …

"it was good to see you Naruto. Stop by Sand sometime soon. You're always welcome. The same goes of the rest of you" Gaara said sincerely as they were about to leave the restaurant.

Naruto smiled and hugged his red haired friend "we'll see you soon then. Tell Temari and Kankuro hello for me" he said since the siblings were helping with Danzo's lock down and imprisoning the few agents that survived the gas. Gaara did try to get them to come, but they insisted on making sure everything went smoothly.

It was subtle, but Gaara noticed something in the blonde's eyes when he glanced at Neji and gestured to Naruto to follow him outside to talk privately "what's wrong?" Gaara asked in the evening light. Thankfully the street was mostly empty so no one could hear them talk.

"this seems too good to be true. I love Neji more than anything and that's only gotten stronger as time passed, but it feels like I'm lucky just to be near him and if I push too hard I'll destroy it … I guess I never …" Naruto trailed off not sure how to explain.

Gaara, however, seemed to understand "you never thought you'd have someone who wanted to be with you" Naruto sighed and nodded at his friend's blunt summary "we grew up in similar conditions. Constantly being told we're monsters … that no one will want to be with us, but we know that's false … the way Neji looks at you proves he adores you so take that chance. Show him how you feel and let it go from there"

The blonde looked over as his friends, family and the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with leave the restaurant. Pushing all his thoughts and fears aside he walked over to Neji and pulled him into a passionate kiss "I love you" he said when they finally broke apart for air. While their friends smiled and even clapped at the couple some weren't so happy about the affectionate display …

"that's just sick" everyone's attention turned to the Hyuga heiress who had an ugly sneer on her face "good thing I decided to get a few people to straighten you fools out" she said with a smirk as four of the clad heads, Hiashi, Choza, Shikaku and Shibi, could be seen jumping across the roof tops towards them.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke yelped as he saw Sakura and Ino running towards them as well with the conniving elders in hot pursuit.

"it's about time you all came to your senses and came home" Hiashi said with his disapproving glare focused solely on the heirs. Naruto twitched feeling a bit pissed that the man completely ignored Neji who was still in his arms.

Shikaku smiled at his son "you made it just in time Shikamaru. We made a contract for you and since you're an adult you have to sign it. Once you impregnate her you can do what you want as a leaf ninja"

The Aburame clan head nodded silently "I prepared the same for you Shino" Shibi adjusted his glasses and turned to Sasuke now that the elders were there "the elders have the Uchiha contracts and paperwork for you all to reenlist"

Neither clan head seemed to care that their sons didn't look interested at all. Choji, however, was curious. His father was the only one who hasn't tried to shove a contract down his throat. In fact, Choza seemed sad and relieved. Was Choza simply happy to see his son again?

Koharu nodded and produced the scrolls "hurry up and we'll finally put this unpleasant phase behind us. Now where is Namikaze-sama?"

That was all it took for Naruto to burst out laughing …

Did they really think slapping a '-sama' at the end of his name will change how they treated him? … no, it most certainly will not …

The clan heads, elders and Hinata all looked at the blonde who remained unidentified for the leaf residents. Kyu hopped onto Naruto's shoulder as he calmed down. There was a deadly silence that made smirks appear on Jiraiya and Tsunade's faces. Gaara released some of his sand just in case something happened with the baby present. Finally Naruto glanced each of his friends in their eyes. He saw Sasuke step closer to Choji, Shino held Shikamaru's hand and he felt Neji lean against him …

"I'm Naruto Namikaze you greedy hypercritical fools and as for this issue of reenlisting or contracts go …" Naruto snapped his fingers and the scrolls were ripped away from the elder's hands by an unseen entity. The scrolls floated into the air and burst into flames with a flick of his wrist earning a shriek of outrage from the female elder "that is my answer"

Hiashi gave a strained smile "you're being quite unreasonable Naruto-sama-"

"that's right!" Hinata huffed as she stomped up to the blonde "and if you don't knock this off I won't marry you"

Naruto deadpanned "I just kissed your cousin … do you honestly think I'd settle for you when I have someone I can trust and never tried to seduce me into a clan?" he smirked as Hinata flushed when she realized that she was caught from the very beginning "yes, I always knew your goals and guess what … you're a terrible actor. This" Naruto gestured to the hokage mountain implying that he meant his returning to Kooha as a ninja "will never happen and Sakura, Ino …" both girls stopped trying to drag Sasuke away from Choji and looked at Naruto "you gold diggers are barking up he wrong tree. His fruits are only for Choji" the couple blushed at the oddly appropriate choice of words.

"FUCK YOU! How dare you say such a rude thing?!" Sakura snarled. Kyu growled at the bitch, but the tiny fox didn't strike her as much of a threat … if only she knew …

Ino glared "damn right! Our Sasuke isn't a fag! Such a disgusting thing to say and to say and to think we were going to apologize-"

Shikamaru stomped on the ground creating a small ripple across the ground as the earth shifted from the shadow user's bending. He wasn't as powerful as Naruto, but it was enough to make a shocking statement that shut the fools up "first off Ino, you've said far more offensive things to Naruto's face countless times and on top of that you both were violent towards him when you simply had no reason beyond venting. Second, Sasuke is gay and is dating Choji just like I'm with … Shino" the shadow blushed slightly. This really was the first time they admitted it out loud that they started dating, but it was not completely unexpected …

"this is insane! Hokage-sama do something about this nonsense! Surely you want your line to continue, which not possible if they follow this unnatural path-" Shikaku was silenced by a truly deadly glare from the hokage.

The hokage smirked as she saw the old clan heads and elders cower "I actually want my grandson happy. If he's happy with Neji then I won't allow anyone try to destroy that happiness"

Choza, who was looking at his son and not really listening, looked a bit choked up and smiled happily "I'm happy for you both" Choji looked understandably surprised, but smiled and easily sent Sakura and Ino flying away from Sasuke with a shock wave of chakra. Both fangirls were left out cold in a tree …

"Choza don't encourage this!" Shikaku snapped angrily stunning all those who knew him. He never showed such anger before …

"don't tell me how to handle this! You should all be more understanding of this considering you all wanted the same kind of relationship, but you're all angry because you never stood up for that like they are now! Shikaku do you still love Inoichi? What about you, Shibi, Hiashi? I know you have some guy out there. I see it every time you stare into space. Do you really want your sons to grow up bitter and resentful because they were dragged into loveless marriages just like you?!" the Akimichi roared taking everyone by surprise. Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke and Choji's jaws dropped. This was a detail they never knew about their families.

Hiashi scowled "we did our duty to our clans-"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "if I may wasn't your job just to produce an heir not necessarily to stay in an unhappy marriage? Once you had your kids your job was done, correct? Couldn't you have made arrangements to have an open marriage so you could go after a happy relationship, but still keep your kids? It's been a while since I read about the clan laws, but I'm sure there were options"

The silence was deafening …

Fact is they were young when each of them were betrothed. Granted they were all ninjas at the time so they should've tried to figure out all their options, but instead they let the elders currently in charge push them into it. The clan heads just retreated instead of answering Naruto and the elders realized they won't be getting their way and scuttled off to bother someone else.

Choza sighed "they always tried to seem indifferent, but deep down they're still drama queens. I know it seems like they don't care, but they were actually far more …umm forgiving? Than the clan heads were to them … well, except in Naruto's banishment. I admit we all screwed up there" Choza looked at Naruto with an apologetic smile "the others did so not because they hated you really more dislike the influence you were having on their heirs. I didn't want to banish you … had I known you weren't being guarded like Danzo claimed I would never have voted for you to be banished-"

"hold it!" Tsunade snapped and looked at the oldest Akimichi "Choza what do you mean? Did Danzo himself tell you this?"

"yes hokage. I believe now that he claimed as such to me knowing I wouldn't want to banish mu son's friend and I'm ashamed to say that I fell for that" Choza said clearly disappointed in his skills as a ninja.

Jiraiya clenched his teeth angrily "sadly your vote wouldn't have made much of a difference, but now it's time to talk to that old manipulative geezer"

The hokage nodded seriously "lets go" she gave Naruto a hug and smiled "keep in touch and try to stay out of trouble. I'm going to pluck a warhawk!" Naruto chuckled at the comment and watched his grandma leave with his godfather, Itachi and Torune. Danzo will no doubt be spilling his guts … both literally and figuratively …

Asuma smiled as his baby boy started getting fussy "we should go. It was great to see you all again. Make to stay in touch" he said before leaving with Kurenai and little Yuki. Iruka said a tearful farewell and soon left after making Naruto promise to visit.

Tenten rolled her eyes as her sensei bid them a youthful farewell, gave Lee a hug that let off a strange light or genjutsu before running away at warp speeds trying to beat a record of some sort to celebrate his former students new talents and happy lives "well we better get going too. I want to get going before Gaara here comes to his senses and stops us from staying at his village"

Gaara smiled in amusement "it will be no problem"

It was decided during the party that Choji, Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru would go to Sand as free lance ninjas. Tenten and Lee will tag along, but then leave to keep helping Jiraiya with his spy network. They teased that this arrangement would give Naruto and Neji time alone on the ship. Embarrassing … a little, but the blonde couldn't deny that he liked the idea and after that kiss he knew Neji was happy about that idea too.

"alright then this is where we split up for now. If any of these trouble makers bother you, Gaara, toss them in the ocean and I'll pick them up at some point" Naruto chuckled at the pouts he got in response and he and Neji headed off to the opposite side of the village where the ship was located not far away from the Valley of the End.

Neji smiled as the little fox hopped down onto his shoulder "do you want to stop at Ichiraku before we leave?"

"yes … those two will actually hunt me down if I don't stop by" Naruto said sheepishly as he recalled how protective Ayame and Teuchi have been in the past. It took only a minute of quickly jumping across the rooftops before they landed in front of the ramen stand.

As they walked in the currently empty stand they saw Ayame working at cleaning the dishes with her back to them "welcome to Ichiraku, what can-" she finally turned to see the costumer and nearly burst into tears "Naruto …"

Naruto was slightly surprised that Ayame recognized him, but smiled and nodded "hey it's been too long"

"DAD, NARUTO'S BACK!" she screamed as she literally jumped over the counter to hug the blonde. Neji couldn't resist laughing at the sight of his love being tackled by the ramen chef.

"_I know Naruto's here. We made that ramen for Iruka remember_" Teuchi yelled from the back.

Ayame rolled her eyes "NO YOU BUTTHEAD! NARUTO IS HERE IN THE SHOP!"

"_WHAT_!" a crash was heard in the back and a frantic Teuchi ran out "Naruto! We missed you!" he yelled and went to hg Naruto as well.

"I missed you guys too. We can't stay long since we want to get back to the ship before dark, but I had to say hello before going" Naruto said after he managed to break free of the hugs.

"we understand, but don't drop off the face of the earth like that again. I expect monthly-no! weekly letters from you!" Ayame said with her father nodding in agreement behind her. She smiled as she saw Naruto step over to the young man she recognized as Neji Hyuga and felt her heart swell "oh I see Naruto. You two alone on a ship. Is this a romantic trip?" she teased making the couple blush slightly. The two chefs couldn't be happier that Naruto found someone, but this happiness was ruined as Kakashi entered the little stand …

Kakashi ignored the glares from the ramen chefs and walked up to Naruto with far too much familiarity "hey Naruto! I heard you were in the village so I came here first and it seems I was right. You never change. So what was that I heard about a romantic trip? Who's the girl?" he asked cheerily. It pissed Naruto off. Kakashi was just as unapologetic as most of the elders and clan heads some of which didn't even bother to come to meet him. They didn't really care, they only wanted to cover up their mistakes and pretend nothing happened. Naruto wasn't going to bother wasting words on the fool and instead leaned down to kiss Neji. Kakashi gave that condescending look he always did and shook his head in disappointment "Naruto I know you want revenge for how some people treated you, but doing something so immature and disgusting like this-"

That sentence was never finished for Ayame and Teuchi went into a demon like mode and proceeded to beat Kakashi with frying pans. Kyu yelped fearfully and covered his eyes with his tail to avoid seeing the violence. Naruto wasn't too surprised by the chefs' behavior. They always had a need to get revenge for him whether it was violently or through people's wallets …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade kept her eye on the cell door where Danzo was being kept as they walked down the hall to interrogate him "Naruto is for sure staying out this time, but he gave me this" she said and pulled out a small bottle.

"Verita-serum … odd name the label says it's a truth serum. Knowing Naruto it actually works" Itachi smirked as they entered the room to find Danzo glaring at them. Itachi, Torune and Jiraiya pinned him down and forced his mouth open. The toad sage removed the tongue seal that would kill the host if he tells any secrets and it was time to begin …

The hokage dropped three drops of the potion onto the man's tongue and started asking questions "did you have one of your agents tell me that my grandson died during the sealing?"

"yes, it was the only way to get the brat isolated from Jiraiya, but I wasn't-" Danzo attempted to bite his tongue and fight the effects, but Torune shoved his insects into the man's man to sting parts of the jaw. Each insect bite injected a small of venom that weakened the jaw so he couldn't bite his tongue off, but not enough to keep him from talking. Danzo shot his backstabbing subordinate a harsh glare before succumbing to the potion's effects "I wasn't aware that you were his grandmother otherwise I would've taken him and claimed to the entire village that he was dead"

"did you place a seal on my grandson that stunted his growth?" Tsunade asked with her temper already rising to dangerous levels.

"yes, I needed the demon weak and easy to manipulate. The seal not only stunted his mental and physical growth, but his chakra. The demon was so close to being mine!" Danzo growled.

Jiraiya slammed the man's head into the table "you bastard, why the hell would you go thorough all this?"

"I want to destroy this village using the demon as my weapon and then recreate it into a better place that I'll rule" Danzo said with a strained voice making it clear that he was trying to resist. Tsunade continued asking all sorts of questions ranging fro serious ones on other crimes Danzo may have been involve with and embarrassing ones … just for a laugh …

If Danzo had done even half of the things he confessed to then he should be executed so Tsunade scheduled an early morning execution for Danzo and all his men. She, Jiraiya, Torune, Itachi, the kazekage and all of Naruto's friends sat back and ate buttered popcorn during it … Shizune wouldn't let her drink sake after word of the party got out so it had to be popcorn. It was still a good day … except for Naruto, Kyu and Neji …

XXXXXXXXXX

"where would you like to go?" Naruto asked as they set sail.

Neji pet Kyu as the ship was steered away "anywhere" Fawkes sang in agreement as he adjusted his grip on his perch. They stuck close enough so that land was in sight, but just as the stars came out and the time to go to sleep for the night … perhaps together which is what Neji hoped for, but Naruto froze "Naruto? Is something wrong?"

"I sense a few very strong chakra signatures headed right for us … I know them" Naruto trailed off as if he was trying to remember the people "shit … I should've guessed the masked twit wouldn't confront me himself. I'll be right back Neji"

"why do you need to go? They can't see through the wards so they can't … oh" Neji sighed as he realized the problem. They wouldn't be able to easily leave the ship if they were hunted and any of their friends who try to visit will be in danger "I'm going too"

Naruto twitched, he knew he couldn't talk his love out of it so they both jumped over the side of the ship after leaving behind clones to control the ship "there are 7 … they must've been raised from the dead with a jutsu. They are Madara and Izuna Uchiha … the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th hokages and … my mother" he informed Neji feeling a bit pissed that his parents were disrespected like this. They approached the shore with Fawkes flying up above hidden in the night sky and Kyu padding across the water's surface behind them ready to fight. They reached the bank a moment later and less than a second later Naruto and Neji dodged something that went flying at them … a musical instrument?

"déjà vu … hey Madara, you know just once I'd like to see you use that instrument the way it was meant to be used" Naruto comment casually … perhaps too casually considering the circumstances … 7 of the most powerful people known to exist was standing there in front of him …

Madara smiled, but his body, like the others, was shaking as if he was trying to remain in control "I'm terrible at playing it"

"let me guess, you got frustrated trying to play it and threw it only to find it makes a better weapon" Naruto and everyone there, dead and alive, caught the sheepish look that crossed the eldest Uchiha's face and laughed "now that's funny!"

Hiruzen stopped laughing and became serious "Naruto … while this should be another weird reunion we were brought back to capture you" Minato and Kushina's eyes widened as they recognized the name. It was the name of Minato's friend and the name of their son. How could that be? How do the founders know him when they have been dead for a long time?

"capture?" Neji glanced at the large deadly stringed instrument that nearly hit them "that thing is not a net. How many pieces of him were you meant to capture?"

Tobirama sighed "the masked man just ordered us to bring him back" he vanished and reappeared behind Naruto and grabbed him "I'm sorry. You're family to some of us so please make this easy. We don't want to hurt you"


End file.
